Lifeless
by J.slytheringirl
Summary: The Golden Trio has disappeared and are presumed dead. But the Order remains a strong adversary under the command of Kingsley & Moody. Tom Riddle needs to attack their ranks before they gain strength. The key lies with tortured prisoner Ginny Weasley.
1. My name is Weasley

It had been a long time since she'd seen the sun. She supposed she'd forgotten what it felt like to be bathed in the warm sun, but now it felt like she never knew in the first place. All she knew now was the rusty smell of blood and the feel of dark. The dark was home to her now. She was accustomed to the uncomfortable feeling of prolonged silence but any relief from that particular discomfort, was far from her desires. It meant that they had come to torture her. It meant hours of agonizing pain and the feel of her flesh melting off her bones. It meant keeping herself from screaming even though they were twisting her body into contorted, unnatural positions. When she'd first arrived she had screamed with all the air in her lungs, until her vocal chords grew strained with pain but now, now, she stays silent. She refuses to allow them to win anymore even if winning meant extra hours of torture.

However, luckily for her, they did not come very often anymore. She supposed they had better things to do. But when they did and they brought her to that dark, dank room with the racks and the sharp instruments they'd tell her that her entire family was dead. They'd whisper in her ear as she struggled to keep from screaming that the Golden Trio had been murdered and that soon she'd be either dead or a slave. She simply spit in their faces. She couldn't bear for a second that it was true. The hazy memory of what was left of her family is the reason she had any sanity left at all.

She hated the Death Eaters with every fiber of her being. She hated them for the war and she hated them for the things she had to endure. She hated them for coaxing her into betraying her family. This however, gave her some comfort. She would never ever betray her family but this was simply because she couldn't.

A cold breeze seized her dank dark cell and sent shivers that racked her entire weak body. Curling her fingers against the hard cobblestone of the floor retaining any warmth she could, she recalled what she had done. She had created a chant using only wandless magic to kill oneself so as to prevent giving answers to the enemy. It was ancient magic stemming from the love of one's people and it had been effective in killing the others but, not her. With wandless magic the intent had to be pure but she had a secret desire to live that had botched the spell and left her without memories of the Order. She took solace in that even though she was still living she couldn't give any information away. Now she wished she could remember the chant, she would gladly end her life if it meant leaving this cell. If it meant she could see her family again.

In this cell she had little to live for. When she wiped herself of her memories she wiped herself of her hope; the only memories that gave her hope were gone. That was what the Order had become to her; Hope. The only thoughts that gave her any comfort were her memories of Harry and her family. She remembered a dim night long ago when she and Harry had spent the night together making love. The next morning he had disappeared leaving her alone to fend for herself. She had no further communication from him since then. It didn't matter, eight months later she had been captured.

That night had been so very long ago. She'd likely never see him again, but it was memories of the winter chill and the feel of him against her that gave her any comfort. It was the memories of her dead parents that gave her comfort. She lived in her memories but she really wanted death. So much had changed since then; she had lost herself in the war, and in this cell. There were no more clear winter nights or stolen goodbye kisses only the mere memories.

It felt like ages since she'd arrived in this horrible place and it most likely had been. The only human contact she ever got was from her torturers who knew they still couldn't get anything from her. Still, they took pleasure in trying to get her to scream. They made bets on how long they could put her hands in the fire before she screamed in pain, or if she would scream were they to send her to the whips again. Usually the Death eaters betting she would scream at all, lost. Veteran Death Eaters knew she could barely feel her hands or her back she was now so horribly scarred. These death eaters were the same ones who poured healing potions in with her breakfast to keep her alive for these sick games and bets.

One day out of those miserable days a man in a dark purple robe stopped by her cell earlier than usual. Complacently she sat, and waited for this death eater to drag her by her scrawny arm and drag her out of the cell. She sighed and shuddered, it was one of those days again. This time it was different, the death eater merely stood in front of her cell and kicked the bars to her prison "Hey you. What's your name?" He demanded, as she looked up into those blank soulless eyes.

"Prisoner 412 cell 4 Malfoy Manor." She responded hoarsely.

"No what's your real name?" he asked impatiently, kicking the bars of her cell. She thought about it. No one had called her by her true name for a very long time. They assigned everyone numbers as far as she could tell. They were no longer people, just numbers. Though in this place no one was human, no one could claim to be human anymore. She grasped a piece of her hair in her gnarled fingers. It was a fiery vibrant red and even though she was starved and malnourished her red hair was still beautiful. She thought for a moment then a name came to mind.

"Weasley. My name is Weasley." She responded hoarsely. "Ginny Weasely."


	2. Hope

The Death Eaters had a valid reason for being scared out of their minds even though they were careful not to show it. Their master was livid. When he was livid he had a tendency to murder those responsible for his displeasure. The Order of the Phoenix just set free thousands of mud bloods and blood traitors alike from Azkaban and took complete control through sheer numbers. You'd think since he killed the golden trio simple complications like this would be solved.

To top it off the Order destroyed the supporting beams to the place and was now unstable he had nowhere to put prisoners. Worse yet after the Order initiated this attack they fled into hiding and disappeared again.

"Noir, get Draco Malfoy now." Voldemort pursed his lips; he needed an inventory of past Order members to get as much information as he could on them. Voldemort's hood covered his face but strangely did not hinder his work. He was furiously shuffling through papers when Draco came in.

"My Lord." Draco kneeled before Voldemort with his head bowed.

"A year ago we raided and we caught several members of the Order what happened to them?"

"It is rumored that the order members have found a way of killing themselves through a chant and many of them are more willing to die, than give us information my lord." Draco responded his head still bowed.

"Yes but there were a few who were unable to preform the chant correctly, these members I had kept alive. Who are they and where are they now? I want them brought to me." Voldemort ordered impatiently. He sat on his chair his face still covered but his fingers were placed together as his elbows rested on the table.

"All but one has died. Prisoner 412 in Malfoy Manor, I cannot believe she will be useful because of her memory loss. She cannot remember anything useful." Draco stopped waiting for Voldemort to continue.

"Tell me more about this prisoner, how did she become an amnesiac?" Voldemort asked patiently, his interest in this prisoner rising.

"When she was first brought, she was found in a trance amongst her dead comrades. We tortured her for information at first but when that failed we had a skilled Legilimens look into her mind only to discover she had no memories of the Order. Since then she had been periodically tortured and it seemed she wanted to kill herself; for a month she refused to eat and also tried to muggle duel her way out but the door wouldn't unlock for her so she was trapped. It was six months after she was brought that she broke down and told us about the chant."

"Ginny Weasley my Lord."

X

Ginny Weasley woke to the clang of her prison bars and woke up slowly with a groan. The death eater merely kicked her prison bars again.

Ginny looked into the Death Eater's eyes with resignation and began to mentally prepare herself for torture.

"You're being moved to another cell." The Death Eater told her. Ginny's eyes opened in fear.

"Why?" she croaked. The Death Eater growled at her raised his hand. Ginny whimpered and clenched her eyes shut anticipating a blow. The Death Eater chuckled at her response.

"We have caught another round of mudbloods and they need the space here. The Dark Lord wants you for questioning." Tremors racked Ginny's body at the mere thought of the dark lord torturing her. The Death Eater grabbed her by her upper arm and put shackles on her when her arms were behind her back. He also shackled her scrawny legs together.

They led her out of the dungeon and into the light for the very first time. The sunlight blinded her so she couldn't see where they were going. Suddenly she felt a tug around her navel area and knew they were going to wherever it was by port key. She was blindfolded as soon as they landed which was outside a beautiful white mansion with Greek columns holding up a white balcony. Before the blindfold went over her eyes she saw an expansive wilderness to the left of the house. She was then led to the dungeon eventually she felt the shackles being removed and being pushed onto a cushioned surface.

"Hello there." A deep pleasant voice came from across the room. She undid the blindfold and looked across the room. She saw a very handsome man on a shabby wooden cot. He had brown hair and dark hazel eyes filled with little or no emotion. He obviously hadn't been here that long because he still had his muscle tone but his clothes were tattered and dirty. Ginny stared for several minutes. This was the first human interaction she had had in a long time. When she realized she was being rude she spoke "Hi." she said hoarsely, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Homar Diledst reporter for the Daily prophet. Imprisoned for telling the truth been here seven days you?" He told her analyzing her with his piercing hazel eyes.

"Ginny Weasley member of the order of the Phoenix. Been here," she paused "gods, I don't know how long I've been here," She whispered. Homar said nothing in response but merely continued scrutinizing her.

That was when she noticed the room. It was much nicer than the one she had been staying in. It had a sink and a toilet, two beds, and a makeshift a desk. But the best part was there was a window, maybe it had bars on it but it was still a window. She turned on the tap to the sink and drank out of the tape and cleaned her face and hands of the grime. The water ran a red brown after it came into contact with her skin. She took a deep breath and went to go sit down on the bed.

"So Homar, when you were taken what day was it?" Ginny asked, suspicious of the man before her but desperate for information.

"June 17th 2001." He replied, as she stared at him.

"It's been two years." Ginny morosely. Suddenly a thought popped into Ginny's head. "Can you give me any news on the Order?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"I could but that's how I ended up here in the first place." Homar retorted.

"Please. I have been tortured for three years a little news will lift my spirits considerably." Ginny asked nicely. The nerve on this man Ginny thought scathingly. Ginny's patience and desperation were beginning to fuel her long lost temper.

"What do I care about your spirits?" Homar asked condescendingly.

"I'm your cellmate for god only knows how long and I'll make the death eaters seem like a break compared to the torture I put you through. I've lived through six older brothers, trust me I may not have the tools but I' am inventive." She threatened darkly. Homar's eyebrows lifted to his hairline but he conceded to Ginny's wishes.

"The order has gained strength and has been able to stand up to the dark lord's powers. Just last week they took control of Azkaban and completely destroyed it. There are wanted ads out for Kingsley, Mad eye Moody, Weasley family members, the Creevy brothers and any mud bloods." Homar recounted. Ginny sighed and sat on her bed and reclined against the wall and started to cry tears of relief.

"Thank you." She sobbed to Homar. For the first time in 2 years she had a reason to hope. She may live to be free yet.


	3. Donny Bonnie and Royce Rillies

The ensuing days after Ginny had been moved to the cell with Homar had been interesting. Homar had resurrected Ginny's strength and personality because he was just so bloody difficult. At first he wouldn't tell her anything claiming that it could piss off the death eaters, Ginny instinctively knew that he liked being in control. It took a day or two but Ginny eventually learned the highlights of the past two years. She learned that the Order had gained considerable strength since she had been captured and had now launched a full-fledged rebellion against the ministry and against Voldemort. Her parents, Percy and the twins had all been killed in a battle at Hogwarts before she was captured, but she was relieved to know no other family members had been killed.

"Who is leading the order now?" Ginny demanded upon hearing of the Order's resurgence.

"Kingsley," Homar replied as he looked at a scrap of newspaper intently.

"That's good, he's very capable and very experienced. Voldemort will have a tough adversary in Kingsley." Ginny noted as she paced around the cell.

"That's all well and good but really must you use _his_ name?" Homar grimaced.

"No, I suppose I don't, but we're stuck in here as it is. Might as well face the beast who put us here, not much worse things could happen to us." Ginny gave a sad smile.

Homar looked at her sourly. "I'll be getting out eventually," he grumbled.

"I've been here two years, why are you so sure you'll be getting out soon?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm not a complete traitor just a proper newsman," Homar retorted.

"Well excuse me you uppity git," Ginny spat.

"You're excused," Homar drawled to the distaste of Ginny.

X

"Blood traitor come to the gate." A gruff voice called to them.

"Which one of us? All of us are blood traitors here." Homar retorted rudely. Ginny was shocked; everyone was afraid of death eaters. No one not even she was brave enough to speak like that to them. Ginny didn't have much time to contemplate it because the Death Eater came into the cell and bound Ginny with cords before backhanding Homar. Homar spun and hit his head on the brick wall. The Death Eater turned away from him and grabbed Ginny by her hair and threw her into the corridor. The Death Eater blindfolded her again despite Ginny's protests and roughly led her into the main house. It seemed that they walked at least a half a mile before he took off the blindfold again. Ginny was in front of a small door when she next was able to see.

"Prisoner you are to look presentable before going to the Dark Lord and your stench is unbearable. There is a shower I will stand guard out here; you have twenty minutes make the best of it. There are fresh clothes in the closet, you shall meet with the dark lord after you have bathed." The Death Eater pushed Ginny in through the door. Ginny trembled, she occasionally heard the death eaters talk about comfort women or prisoners that were forced into sexual slavery. Ginny almost didn't want to bathe but she decided that she'd rather not endure her hands being put on hot coals anymore. Ginny then stripped her clothes and used the bar of soap that was in the shower stall. The water was warm and Ginny was able to wash most of the grit off her body. When she was finished she went into the closet and pulled out a clearly worn dress but put it on nonetheless. It too was made of cotton but it also covered everything; the dress had long sleeves that were too big for Ginny so she had to roll them up. When she just finished combing out her wet tangled hair there was a harsh rap on the door and the masked death eater came in grabbed her by the arm and took her to a ballroom. The room itself was huge it looked about 200m x 200m but it was sparse, with the exception of a throne in the middle and the person on the throne. Voldemort was hooded and cloaked but Ginny knew who he was.

"Prisoner; people beneath me kneel in my palace." Voldemort commanded.

Ginny moved to kneel but suddenly Ginny remembered that Voldemort had a temper. She decided to use this to her advantage. She looked the wraith in the eye as she said, "I'm in no way beneath you."

This retort earned a bout of the Cruciatus curse and a backhand from the death eater who brought her in. Ginny did not scream at all when the curse hit her. Two years experience and damaged nerves allowed her such luxury.

"Now prisoner I have several pictures of your family you will identify them and then you will tell me everything you know about them and their role in the Order." He held up a picture of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. "Who are they and tell me everything you know and what is their place in the order?"

"That would be Donny Bonnie and Royce Rillies. They're death eater supporters I suppose you could ask one of your minions" Ginny laughed as he applied the Cruciatus curse again.

"No games bloodtraitor, I will not hesitate to torture you again and again and again." Ginny inwardly groaned because she had hoped baiting him might have pushed him to kill her. This was not to be the case.

Ginny was tortured and interrogated for several hours before she was thrown back into her cell with an expectant Homar lounging on his bed. Ginny fell into her bed facedown.

"Well you look. Well you look kind of happy for someone who has been tortured." Homar exclaimed disgustedly. "The Death Eater outside our cell was ranting about how his friend Macnair, he said his name was I believe; got to see you get tortured by the Dark Lord himself and he did not." Ginny snorted and Homar raised his eyebrow.

"That was not Voldemort. I have been crucio'd by Voldemort in a battle once and it was so painful I was rendered temporarily paralyzed by it. So I' am comfortably walking which means that was not Voldemort and apparently he couldn't be bothered to interrogate me himself. Much to my everlasting disappointment, I almost wish he would so he could kill me himself." Ginny took a deep breath "So what did you do while I was being crucio'd by an incompetent wizard?" Ginny asked Homar.

"I was whipped; quite honestly I don't know why they desire me here I know nothing about the Order." He looked at her spitefully "You do but you won't tell them" he accused.

"I don't know anything that'd help them. I wiped my own memory soon after coming here so I didn't have anything to give away. All of the people I consider family are either dead or in the order. When I took the Order memories out of my mind I took all hope regarding this war and my situation out of my mind as well. I wish they'd kill me for the lack of information I have just to put me out of my misery." Ginny explained. She lay on her bed with her face towards the wall so she could ignore him, her hopes slight flare of hope that her misery might end had been crushed and she didn't want him privy to that pain. What she did not see was his antagonistic glare fade and become one of sympathy.

X

The next morning Ginny awoke to a plate of food near her bed. As far as Ginny had ever experienced Death Eaters never moved a plate of food to her bed and never did they give double portions.

"Homar you do know once they find out you've been giving me all this food they'll force some down your throat. I have tried starving to death before and death eaters shoving food down your throat is not a pleasant experience." Ginny told him informatively.

"I'm tired of looking at you so skinny and deprived, consider it a white flag. I've been a little rude" At this Ginny cocked an eyebrow but took the plate nonetheless.

"You forgot a little obnoxious as well." Ginny teased as she smiled. Homar looked at her quizzically for a moment before he snorted and returned the smile.

"So Gryffindor?" Homar offered. Ginny peered at him over her plate for moment. Ginny thought he was a strange sort of fellow to be so calm for being in a prison for the foreseeable future. It was at that moment that she really looked at his eyes. Ginny was struck by the knowledge that she had seen him before but she could not place him. She replied to his question but still tried to place where she knew him from.

X

"Boy I am here for your interrogation its time to come now." Ginny squeezed his hand as he walked by. He looked a little bewildered at her gesture but it was quickly wiped from his features as he was grabbed by the Death Eater and thrown into the corridor. Her cell door closed with a loud clang as he was led out. Ginny finished her meal and fell into a fitful sleep.

_There was something chasing her but she didn't know who or what. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings which seemed to be a dense dank cave. She was led by a strange hissing noise which ushered her towards a circular door she felt her lips move of their own accord. They emitted a strange hissing noise which she understood opening the door before her and the snakes emblazoned on the door moved as it opened and the door clanged open. _

Ginny awoke due to the noise of her cell door opening and a bloody unconscious Homar was brought in. Ginny ran the tap a little bit and ripped the hem of her dress so that quite a bit of fabric came off and left the dress to end at her knees. She then ripped off another tiny piece of the excess fabric and held it his forehead. He awoke with a start his grey eyes questioning her closeness.

"They beat you unconscious and dragged you here. Where did they bleed you?" Ginny asked him.

"They whipped my back and reopened the wounds from yesterday. " He told her putting his head in his hands. Ginny knew from experience he was feeling dizzy. She ripped off some more strips of the dress she was wearing and soaked them in the water filled plate she had used for breakfast. She lifted up his shirt and dabbed at the wounds. Homar hissed in annoyance and pain.

Ginny noticed his toned muscles on his back despite the gory wounds covering it. She smiled with pleasure knowing it may be the last time she could look at something like that. He hissed in sudden pain again when she dabbed a little too hard due to her inability to concentrate.

"Some conversation would be nice you know." He hinted not so subtly.

"Ok what's with your name?" Ginny asked

"What do you mean what's with my name?"

"Homar, its not a common name even among wizard kind." Ginny replied as she continued to dab at his wounds.

"Well I was named after some bloody muggle writer but they spelled my name wrong so I ended up with an a instead of an e." He chuckled at the mistake then hissed at his wounds re- opening due to the abrupt movement.

"Ugh, why don't you tell me about your family, what were your siblings like?" He asked her. Ginny might have teased him for wanting to know more about her family but she knew he was in an extreme amount of pain so she bypassed the urge.

"Well Bill was much older than I am so I didn't know him all too well. Charlie, well he studied dragons and always tried to get me interested but I was a little too young to understand. He was always nice to me especially when Percy'd be a prat to me. Fred and George were my favorite though they'd play pranks and were the most fun. And Ron well he was busy with saving the world with his friends and he was the one I haven't seen in over four years. I hope he comes back even if Harry's dead, I can see him putting together an effective rebellion; with some help from Moody and Kingsley of course, after what happened. I dunno what do you want to know?" Ginny asked now slowly bandaging his wounds now.

"You knew the Golden trio?" He asked incredulously.

"I dated Harry Potter at one point but he went off and left me behind to suffer through this. Hermione was one of the most knowledgeable witches I ever knew, her nose was almost always in a book. Ron well he was a prat but he helped relieve tension I think, and he was very brave."

"You think they're still alive?" He asked. Ginny was nearly done with his bandages.

"I don't know. I can't remember much about them. It seems any memories I had that were intermingled with significant memories of the war are lost to me. Unfortunately most of those memories are my memories of Ron. But if they are I really do hope that they haven't gone through what I have and if they have I sincerely hope they're dead."

"You wish to die?" He asked seriously.

"Everyday. Everyone I know is pretty much dead so I imagine the afterlife holds more for me than this life does." Ginny told him seriously. Ginny finished the rest of her work in silence. While working she tried to remember more about Ron and summoned a few pleasant childhood memories.

When she was finished with Homar's bandages when she next spoke. "Your bandages are done. If they hold off on the whips even for a day they should have healed reasonably. I'm going to go to sleep because I haven't gotten used to the feeling of a bed yet and I just need to sleep." She went to sleep where hazy dreams overtook her.

XXXXXX

I don't own anything but the plot goes for all chapters of this fic. Also I' am going back and re-editing major portions of this fic because there are some major continuity errors. I see them and I'm going to get to them when I can. Thanks for your patience and remember to review


	4. Death or Order

When Ginny awoke the next morning Homar was already awake and reading the same scrap of newspaper, already having ate his breakfast. He stared at the piece with a grimace on his face as he always did. Ginny merely ignored it, she had a sinking feeling that if she asked him what that scrap of newspaper meant he'd merely snap at him.

Instead, Ginny ate a piece of bread but found that she was not all that hungry. She'd had another dream about that mysterious door and it kept her distracted. For some reason she knew the mysterious door with the snakes entwined on it was very important right now. It had something to do with the Dark Lord she was sure of it. Her mouth fell open as she thought about possible meanings of the door and Homar gave her a amused stare as he silently laughed to himself before Ginny thought to close her mouth.

"Shut up." Ginny told him and he started to laugh aloud now.

"So what has you in such deep thought?" He asked amusedly trying to hold in his laughs as he stared pointedly at the newspaper.

"Nothing, a dream or some kind of memory I had revisit me last night." Homar stopped laughing and put down his newspaper and cocked an eyebrow motioning for her to continue.

"Well there's this door and its green with copper rust and there's a bunch of snakes entwined on the front. And every time in the dream I make some kind of hissing noise and then the door opens." Ginny stopped racking her brain as to why it was so familiar because she just came up with nothing. Homar's eyebrow was still elegantly arched "And?" he asked expectantly.

"And nothing, it ends with a burst of white light and I awake." Ginny shrugged. However, with a sudden burst of intuition she linked a basilisk to the door but she didn't know why they were linked. "What's in the news?" Ginny asked distractedly her head starting to hurt from the thinking.

"The Death Eaters special form of torture; it is the only copy of the daily prophet with the article I got imprisoned for in it." Homar said dejectedly throwing the worn paper to Ginny who thrust the paper open with a quick motion.

_**Order Attack in Diagon Alley Kills 10 **_**by Homar Diledst **

_The recent attacks in Diagon Alley occurred at 10:00 in the morning while many students were out shopping for school supplies. The attacks were orchestrated to engineer massive casualties. Thanks to several Auror's on the scene casualties were limited, however not before the Order made an example of several students. However these attacks may not be entirely be the Order's doing. According to an anonymous source these attacks were not ordered by the order as we were thought to believe but by our co - blood purifiers. _At this Ginny looked up at Homar and mouthed blood purifiers but Homar shrugged and beckoned her to keep reading. _The question you should ask is why? I believe the answer lies within the Order's new surge of inductees. No longer is it Order members death eaters and common people, it seems it has become either Death Eaters/supporters or Order supporter/members the middle ground has disappeared and split the wizard community down the center. This new surge of Order popularity amongst our nation has solely to do with the new registration of Half-bloods. (For those of you that have forgotten or have been living under a rock for five years that was how it began with the muggle-borns; first registration then wand stripping.)_

_This is not to say that the order is completely innocent either. With extensive research I have found that the Billengers family was not murdered by Death Eaters as first suspected but by Order members for being suspected Death Eaters. Unfortunately this is not the only atrocity in which the society thought to be our saving grace has committed there was the Salinger family last week who..._

Ginny skimmed the article and when she finished the breath had left her lungs. She had only one reaction. "There's no way that's true my people wouldn't do that; they wouldn't murder people just because they were suspected-" Ginny began but was cut off by an insulted Homar.

"Yes, they are Ginny, Maybe your brothers weren't doing it but they have had problems with order members double crossing them and they've made examples of people and families of who have dared crossed them. The Salinger family found their three year old murdered in her bed. She was tortured extensively before she was killed. I have inspected all three sites there is undeniable evidence that Order members did this."

"No it had to be planted evidence you said so in your article that this may be a ploy to scare people." Ginny reasoned. She refused to believe that her family her brothers that grew up in war would inflict that on someone else death eater or a three year old.

"Ginny there was undeniable proof." Homar stressed wringing his hands.

"What undeniable proof Homar?!" Ginny shouted

"An Order member was caught at the scene of the crime and confessed to the murders and then killed himself! That is an Order mark to self sabotage. You should know you did it too!" Homar roared standing up. Ginny was taken aback she was still convinced it was not true.

"You're a liar. You're a liar and you deserve this place." Ginny told him spitefully as she faced the wall. Ginny could feel the daggers that Homar was staring at her back but she didn't care her own anger was radiating from her body. She sincerely hoped he choked on it.

For three days no Death Eaters came and Homar and Ginny didn't say a word to each other. For three days she stayed awake unable to comprehend what Homar was saying. Ginny reasoned that she couldn't be angry with someone who was misinformed. She sighed and rolled over to face Homar who was looking at her expectantly. She turned back over she couldn't do it, not yet.

On the fourth day she awoke from a pleasant dreamless sleep but she knew what she had to do. Again like always, Homar was up before she was but he didn't speak to her. There was no quip, no sarcastic comment, and it left Ginny feeling empty. Ginny frowned and got her plate and looked at Homar as he was reading a worn book. Ginny squinted as she tried to interpret the tiny writing all she could make out was Odyssey.

"You know you could ask me what I'm reading. But wait I forgot, it's right in front of you, thus, I must be lying." Homar said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I should not have called you a liar Homar, but I love my family and I refuse to believe that they would do something like that. You were misled your person was implanted." Homar eyed her critically but said nothing and Ginny sighed heavily.

Twenty minutes later a Death Eater called for Ginny through the metal bars and was led into the hallway again blinded. Ginny felt herself go up some stairs and was locked in a luxurious beige colored room with only a four poster bed with an ivory canopy as furniture. Ginny merely sat on the bed and looked out the bar less windows. She opened them and for the first time in a long time she looked out into a cloudless blue sky. She breathed in air that did not smell of blood.

She could see that there was forest surrounding the house that spread for miles and miles around. There was a river cutting through a white blue path through the forest. She lost view of the edge of the forest when a mountain hid it from view. She then heard a loud crack she identified as apparition and turned around swiftly to survey the French doors that held her in. The doors stayed still and Ginny looked out the open window for the source of the noise and found it. There were about twenty Death Eaters carrying about 10 lifeless bodies towards the forest. The bodies were kicked and thrown haphazardly towards the forest. Feeling nauseated Ginny closed the window and waited for whoever wanted to torture her this time. She then heard the door creak open and a robed figure walked in through the door. Ginny's breath caught. This was no imposter, this was the dark lord. He gracefully waved one of his hands and a green chintz chair appeared about ten feet from the bed and he sat in it. He gestured for her to sit on the bed.

"No thanks, I prefer to stand." Ginny told him wide-eyed hands trembling.

He took a wand from his robe and whispered "Crucio" Ginny screamed as she felt the white hot knives pierce her skin. When she next opened her eyes she was on the ground without knowing how she got there.

"Now, when I ask you a question you answer. When I tell you to do something you do it, otherwise there will be consequences." Voldemort hissed. Ginny lifted herself from the ground, breathing heavily and sat on the bed and nodded waiting for his next instruction.

"The Order has begun to kill the innocent families of my supporters and I want to know what you know about this." He demanded.

"I have been locked up for two years I do not know why you would assume I'd know anything. As far as I know they wouldn't do anything of the sort. The last I knew they'd never take innocent blood. My guess would be that they don't have their supporters under control." Ginny answered with hesitation.

"Even if those members knew information that the Order could not risk being known?" Voldemort asked condescendingly. Ginny paused Voldemort had her there.

"If that's the case they're desperate." Ginny answered.

"What can you tell me of Kingsley's whereabouts what are old places he'd travel to." Voldemort asked. Ginny shook her head.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Ginny answered. Voldemort used a stinging hex on Ginny, which Ginny did not yell at. For a fleeting instance Ginny thought that the Dark Lord had more mercy than his followers. He at least had a motive behind his torture.

X


	5. Meeting Death

_I am sooo sorry I had midterms and was unable to update I am so sorry. Thank you to my one reviewer_ springawakening1894. :]

I dont own harry potter goes for all chapters of this fic.

Ginny was taken from the room after the Dark Lord had tortured her for hours. Ginny was incredibly weak and unable to move. She was blindfolded by two burly looking death eaters who held her arms and then dragged her to an unknown chamber. When they took the blindfold off and she was in a small room with a high ceilings and windows. There was bloodied straw on the ground beneath her.

"The Dark Lord says that since you did not provide relevant information you must be whipped thirty times." A Death Eater whispered into her ear as he tore the fabric at her back. Ginny could practically feel him licking his lips in anticipation. Ginny sunk her heels into the ground and tried to turn back to the door but the two Death Eaters ushered her forward. The Death Eaters lifted her in the air to clasp two chains around her wrists that held her in the air and kept her from touching the floor. Goosebumps grew on Ginny's arms and he proceeded to lash her. She screamed long and hard as they whipped her. She could feel the blood tickle down her back soaking the bodice of her dress. They stopped after ninety lashes when she had begun to fade into unconsciousness. By the time those ninety lashes were dealt the chains holding her in the air had cut into her skin. The Death Eaters roughly let her down and led her out of the cell. Again she was blindfolded and thrown into her cell with an awaiting Homar on his bed. Ginny sat on her bed and just took deep breaths and tried to steady her blurry vision. Homar looked at her questioningly.

"What did they do to you this time?" Homar asked her.

"They whipped me and I –I feel a bit dizzy is all." Ginny told him while her hands clasped her forehead.

"Usually it's me they whip. Did they take you to that ghastly room?" He asked shuddering.

"Yes I think I need to lie down." Ginny proceeded to collapse before she made it to her bed.

The next time Ginny awoke she was not in her cell. She was in a warm fluffy comfortable bed that made her bed in the cell feel like a stone floor. She dimly felt something hold down her wrist but she didn't bother to check what it was. Ginny blinked and she was able to see that she was inside a healing wing. There was no one around and she struggled to sit up. She got off the bed and tried to run for it but the bracelet placed on her left wrist held her back she couldn't move farther than five feet from the bed. Dejected and hopeless Ginny sat in the bed and looked for something to do. She looked around and noticed that the wall were the same color of beige as the Hogwarts hospital wing but there were portraits missing from the walls and the torches were more dimly lit. There was also no hovering Madam Pomfrey to make sure she choked down the medicines. She fell asleep again into a hazy dream.

_When she awoke again she was in a place that she had woken up in for six years of her life also known as the Gryffindor dormitory. Ginny sighed and smiled, this dorm was a happy place for her. She noticed that she was still in her thin ragged nightgown whose shoulders hung off her emaciated frame in waves. She got out of the bed and realized someone had ripped out the carpet from the floor. The tile was freezing and it felt like ice against her bare feet. The other beds in the dormitory were empty and had absolutely no evidence of other people having lived in the dormitory. She hopped down each of the dormitory stairs shivering with every step. At the base of the stairs she surveyed the deteriorated Gryffindor tower. A piece of the wall that had previously kept the warmth in was gone and she could see the ground beneath the tower. The winds whipping from the gaping hole whipped her red strands about her head in a fiery halo. She moved to the portrait door that now was just a hole. She steadily made her way from the cold tower to the increasingly warmer lower floors. As she went the floor slowly heated up and was less painful for her to walk on. However from what she could see the entire school was deserted there was no warmth coming from the walls anymore. The portraits were all empty and were emitting a frost due to the cold. With each tentative step she came closer to the great hall but as she came closer the heat increased and the sound of people's bubbling voices grew louder. She moved to push the closed doors open but a great wraith like figure stopped her._

"_Do you wish to pass?" The figure asked her. _

"_Yes." Ginny said with more strength and determination than she had in years. _

"_Take my hand and trust in me for I am death and I will take you to your rightful place. Do you still wish to pass?" Death asked her. _

_A tear slid down her cheek as she said "More than anything." She put her small hand into his oversized one. Suddenly she lost the ability to breathe and choked on her own breath. She slid to her knees and dropped his hand to put her own hands to her throat. Death stared her down through the black that was his hidden face. _

"_You're not ready. You still have more to do I cannot take you." He turned to leave but Ginny got up and held onto his cloak. He shook her off in one powerful thrust and she sobbed on her hands and knees and Ginny's vision went black. _


	6. Escape and Unveiling Enemies

Sorry for the long wait I have lacrosse and it's getting increasingly difficult to maintain enough time to write chapters. Well a lot happens in this one and ill try to have the next one out soon. That might happen since spring break is at the end of this week. Go read other chapters for a disclaimer. Thanks to springawakening for your review :]

Ginny awoke in the hospital again feeling weak. She couldn't even so much as move her head without regretting the action. Each of her breaths was labored and her vision was hazy. She felt a cold hand upon her forehead. When she opened her eyes, a strict looking woman in white robes and a nurse's hat was in her view.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked in a motherly tone. "Honey you've been asleep for a week, nod if you can hear me." Ginny tried to but her head felt a like a bobble head dolls. "Dear you have been fighting an infection due to the open wounds, your heart stopped once and we had to revive you. In a few days the haziness will disappear but I'm sending you to bed again." The woman muttered a spell at her and Ginny's eyes abruptly closed and she saw no more.

This time in her dreams, death did not make an appearance. Instead she dreamed about the door. She didn't understand why this damn door was so goddamn special; it irritated her. All it did was open and close and it would never show her what was inside. As time went on she began to realize the significance of it. It was one of the memories she erased. Shit she thought, the spell was waning, fast. She had to get back to the dungeon so she could try to escape or at least die trying.

The next few days Ginny spent fading in and out of consciousness. On the day she fully awakened the same nurse was above her with her hand on her forehead.

"Can I stay awake this time?" Ginny asked groggily trying to lift her arm but was unable to do so.

"Yes, you're going back down to your prison. While you were asleep your heart stopped you could have died but we were able to resuscitate you. The Dark Lord is going to see you shortly. I'm sure you will want to discuss how you will repay his endeavor to keep you alive." Without another word the nurse got up and left leaving Ginny alone in the hospital. As soon as the nurse was out of earshot Ginny fought her weakened state and felt in the dresser next to her for something sharp. This would be her only chance to get out forever and she needed to act quickly. She rummaged through gauze before she felt a scalpel. She took it and studied its sharp metallic edge she suddenly moved it to her wrists but couldn't. It was as if an invisible hand grasped her wrists and kept her from taking her life. She looked up; there was a hooded wraith at the end of her bed appraising her suicide attempt.

"Hello Ginevra." Voldemort's velvety whisper greeted her. "Since I spent valuable resources keeping you alive I believe I deserve some information in exchange for your life."

"I don't want my life you can keep it." Ginny spat, fury keeping her fear at bay.

Voldemort shrugged his shoulders. "I could always have you whipped until all that is left of you is bone. And I could make this process last a very long time." He told her sounding like they merely discussing the weather.

"What do you want to know? I told you everything yesterday," Ginevra begged. She wanted to put a hand to her head to desperately relieve the pressure building in her head.

"Where are possible Order bases?" Voldemort demanded coldly his hood covering his face. He reminded Ginny of a dementor.

"I don't know, I can't remember. It could be the burrow but I'm sure you've destroyed it by now. Maybe the woods, I don't know, I really don't know." Voldemort stood with his white hands clasped.

"There has to be something. Memory spells wear off when they haven't been cast with a wand." He told her eyeing the scalpel still stuck in her hands. With a wave of his hand the scalpel was in his hands. "If you find that you have some more information that is useful I'll give you back the scalpel. If not my Death Eaters will have fun with you." With that he turned from her sick bed and left the chambers. Ginny's heart accelerated, she may withstand torture but she was not at all prepared or able to withstand rape. She had to escape tonight.

Ginny was dragged back to her prison by another cloaked Death Eater and thrown into the cell with Homar asleep in his bed. Ginny got up on wobbly knees but she fell again with a loud thump. Homar stirred beneath his blankets and stared at her. Ginny looked at him apologetically, "Sorry" she whispered. He furrowed his brows and picked her up bridal style before placing her on the bed. Ginny looked into his flinty grey eyes and something seized her heart and she felt her temperature heighten. Before she even had time to think his mouth seized hers in a never ending kiss. His scent intoxicated her and she felt as if nothing mattered except him and his soft demanding lips. His mouth was far from gentle in fact it was controlling and domineering but Ginny let him have the control, what he was making her feel was beyond anything she had with Harry. The kiss made bolts of electricity shoot to her toes and she grabbed his hair in throes of passion. Unfortunately for Ginny the kiss ended, and a smirk was playing upon Homar's lips.

"I thought you were dead." Homar told her while playing with a fiery strand of hair. Ginny playfully quirked an eyebrow at him and said breathlessly "Didn't know you cared."

"I do." Homar responded as he kissed her again.

X

Ginny was asleep with Homar's arms around her and she got up and rubbed her eyes. She turned on the sink and washed the sand from her eyes. The knock signaling the death eaters were coming rang at the door and Ginny stayed to the side willing for the death eater to come in. Suddenly an insane plan sprung into Ginny's mind. The red flash of light hit the pillows underneath Homar's bedding while Homar himself was asleep under the covers in Ginny's bed. Homar stirred again and the door clanged open and a scrawny death eater walked inside. Ginny jumped on his back and wrestled the wand from his grasp. The Death Eater hit her head multiple times in an effort to get her off of his back but to no avail. The Death Eater grabbed her throat and squeezed. Ginny finally got a fistful of his hair which distracted him enough that he dropped his hand from her throat and she was able to grab his wand and stun him. Ginny let out a gasp and held her hands to her own throat. Homar watched in shock as Ginny grabbed his arm "Come on" she whispered desperately. She ran out the door unsure if he was following and hurtled down the passageway. She ran through many twists and turns and heard the horn signaling an alarm. She knew the death eaters were onto her. She ran down the maze of the dungeons until she finally found an exit. She uncovered the hole that allowed the sewage to leave the castle. She dropped into the hole but was attacked by the smell of blood. She covered her nose with the bottom of her shirt and ran along the edges of the sewer trying to keep herself out of the brown water. Finally she saw opening of the tunnel that led into the river. She ran to the ending of the sewer and saw the water fell into the river as a water fall. It was nighttime and the moon lit up the landscape and she could see the twist of the river beneath her for miles. The waterfall beneath her feet however was a fifty foot jump and Ginny was terrified of heights.

"Ginny" She turned around to see Homar hidden in the shadows behind her.

"This is it for you. You won't get any further." Homar told her as his body came into the light.

"Why not? The fall won't kill us." Ginny told him. Fear of the height settled into her veins keeping her immobile.

"No, you won't be escaping tonight." Homar unsheathed his wand and pointed it at her.

"Why?" Ginny asked him dreading the answer. A smile came to Homar's lips. It was a smile one might give a small child with impossible dreams.

"Don't you know who I am? Don't you remember yet? The dreams, every night I can hear you speak in parselmouth. After all you once told Slytherin's door to open and to this day you still remember it." Homar came into the light completely unveiling his scarlet tinted grey eyes. Ginny's eyes closed in a cringe as a boatful of memories flooded her. Of course she remembered him, Tom Riddle, the man she loved since she was eleven. She loved him until he almost killed her and now he's betraying her again. She grasped the moisture drenched rock wall for support.

"So you do remember." Tom hissed. "Back away from the edge Ginny, you're mine now. You've been mine since the first time you wrote in my diary. We both know you don't want to die yet."

"That's where you're wrong Tom Riddle. I want it so much." Tears sprung into Ginny's eyes. Nothing had changed since she was eleven. She was still the same stupid girl with the same stupid problems falling for some guy who paid attention to her.

"Come with me Ginny, you're mine. No one will touch you, no one will hurt you because you are only mine."

"Why?" Ginny asked sobbing. She couldn't handle this anymore.

"Because I want you." At this Ginny felt a calm wash over her. She looked at him sadly.

"And Tom Riddle gets what he wants is that it?" Ginny asked looking him in the eye for the first time since she first learned his true name. His gaze was penetrating her own.

"Precisely." He told her as his eyes and wand never waived from hers. Ginny shook her head and stared down at the waterfall. Freedom is so close. Ginny looked back at Tom and lowered her wand from his face. Tom mirrored her action and lowered his wand as well.

"Come with me Ginny. We have a lot to work out." He told her with a satisfied smile on his face. Ginny smiled a small smile and jumped out of the tunnel into the deadly rapids below. She could just barely make out Tom screaming her name before she hit the water.

X

Ginny felt the rapids carry her swiftly downstream. Her head bobbed down into the water as she tried to keep herself from drowning. She gripped the thick wand in her hand but didn't get enough air in her lungs to perform a bubblehead charm. Just as she began to lose her fight for air the rapids began to slow and she climbed out of the river to pass out on the river banks.


	7. Free for the moment

_see the previous chapters for disclaimers Ill be working on the next chapter then ill post but then i have to turn my attention to my other fic which is almost done then all my attention will be on this :]_

**FYI Reviews make me write faster**

Ginny awoke freezing and cold on a bank near a rushing river. She was still sore from her whipping and almost drowning certainly didn't help her. She struggled to sit up but her head still hurt. The cool air she breathed in was harsh to her lungs and her lips were beginning to numb. She tightly gripped the long thick wand in her hand and began to walk around aimlessly in the large forest. For hours she fought her way through bushes and tumbled on rocks. She also fought the growing cold and hunger pangs seizing her body. Eventually she stopped during the night and took out the wand and began to practice little bits of magic she remembered. She remembered how to make a fire and Gathered some branches and leaves and placed them in a pile and whispered "Incendio."

At once a fire blazed from the leaves and she warmed up. She felt herself drift into unconsciousness with every portion of her body that the fire warmed.

She awoke early in the morning to the sound of marching men. She immediately assumed Death Eaters and struggled to put her fire out using her wand.

"Aguamenti" She whispered. The fire went out with a sizzle and a flare of smoke. She heard the footsteps traipse nearer so she scurried into the bushes making her subtle footsteps disappear with a wave of her wand. She muffled her anxious breath in her sleeves trying to quiet herself. Precisely a minute after she scurried into the bushes cloaked Death Eaters appeared.

"She's not here." A death eater said to another.

"There is smoke coming from the fire. She was here very recently." The other contradicted.

"So Malfoy why does the dark lord want this chick so badly?" Blaise Zabini asked removing his mask.

"I don't know, I don't care. I just want to get the chit and get back." Malfoy said coldly.

"But to threaten everyone with death? I believe his words in case, y'know didn't hear, were to come back with her alive or feel death yourselves"

"I heard Zabini. Which is why we must find her before she dies of exposure." Malfoy drawled impatiently. He looked at the surrounding area scanning for any sign of Ginny. Zabini merely stared at Malfoy trying to draw a reaction from him.

"If the order hears that she's alive it'll cause a surge of inductees the boy who lives girlfriend is back supporting their cause. We'll lose this war for sure." Zabini said worriedly.

"The boy who lives is dead for all intensive purposes. Their hope is gone and his whore won't stop that." Malfoy heaved a great sigh. "Zabini get everyone to search in the near area she was here but you no doubt scared her off with your prattling." Zabini did what he was told and walked off. Malfoy sighed again before turning around to follow Zabini. Ginny sighed and cast a disillusionment charm on herself and ran through the bushes in the opposite direction. She came into contact with the river again and decided to follow it downstream. She hopped in the water preformed a bubble head charm and dove in. She knew her best chance of escaping the now swarming Death Eaters was through the rapids.

Once again she felt the current drag her for miles but this time Ginny was content because she had a fresh supply of oxygen and the water was merely cold but not icy. Eventually the rapids faded and merely became a river and by this time Ginny was famished. She swam as hard as she could to the shore of the river and happily found some wild blue berry bushes waiting for her. She ate every single one off the bush before her hunger was curbed. However Ginny was still drenched and now shuddering. Ginny knew she was going to get sick but how sick she got was going to determine if she was strong enough to keep running.

She knew by now her disillusionment charm had worn off but she kept it off because she was just going to light a fire anyway. The fire she lit now was smaller than the one she lit the night before so she hoped it would cause less attention.

Ginny hoped that once she found civilization again she could find a portkey or floo network to get her to Cho Chang a secret order operative who could help her find the remnants of her family. Her memories were now starting to come back along with things and tidbits that could help her. However she knew that the chances of her being caught or dying in this forest were higher than her getting back to her family.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to get back. She had changed so much since her captivity. Her heart was back in that sewer with Homar, well Tom, and she hated herself for it. She had grown accustomed to his sarcasm and his comments. He was her companion and she missed him.

She looked to the night sky and hugged her knees to her chest trying to keep herself warm as a chill weakened her small fire. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she struggled to find sleep in an uncomfortable bed of leaves.

When she awoke her back stiffened and her head ached as if an elephant stepped on it. She tried to lift her head but she couldn't, she was too weak to control the movement of her limbs. She lifted her arm and relit her fire this time allowing it to grow larger. She didn't want to die in a forest in the cold air.

When she dreamt she dreamt of Tom and the diary and of his kindnesses to her in the dungeon. The fact he was playing her didn't even matter. He saved her from her all consuming love for Harry when she was just a young girl. He saved her sanity when her family's love was focused on everyone else but her. This time, he saved the very essence of who she was in the dungeon with his sarcastic quips. How could she blame herself for loving Tom? Because he's a murdering heartless bastard you dolt, Ginny told herself. Ginny groaned and turned over.

Ginny slept for hours and couldn't will herself to get up and drift in the river again. But something was different now she opened her eyes to see a cloaked figure she knew as Tom. Ginny clenched her eyes shut but she knew he wasn't going to go away. Tom had captured her again and she wasn't going to escape this time.

X

Ginny awoke for an extended period of time a few days after she got sick. She had found his cloak around her shoulders and it kept her warm. She turned her head to see Tom sitting on a rock in a crisp white shirt with his sleeves rolled up. She also saw the wand she stole in his grasp along with his yew one. Her brown eyes met his grey ones and she waited for him to speak.

"I told you, you weren't going to get away from me." Tom told her somewhat smugly, Ginny stayed still. "Can you walk?" He asked her. Ginny grasped the leaves as she tried to pick her head up. It was no use her head was spinning just by laying on the ground.

"No" Ginny rasped. Tom nodded his head pocketed the two wands and walked over to her appraising her from his height. He knelt down and grabbed her emaciated form in his arms and walked her to a Thestral. He cradled her in his arms and kept her close to his chest. Ginny began to nod off she no longer cared she wasn't free, she was with Tom again.

Ginny had a bare understanding of what was happening to her; she had felt the flight of the Thestral and its improvised landing but never once did she open her eyes. She no longer had the strength. She faded in and out of consciousness for the next few days never having the strength to keep awake but was vaguely aware of potions being force fed to her.

Ginny woke up one morning feeling better than she had but she still couldn't move her limbs without extra effort. She turned over in her fluffy bed to see Tom working in a desk next to her bed. Tom sensed that she was awake because he tore his eyes from his work and looked at her. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes narrowed.

"Stop looking at me as if I am a rabid animal." Tom told her irritably.

"I'm not." Ginny rasped from her bed. "Where am I?" She asked.

"My private chambers where else should I keep my bride to be?" Ginny's eyes widened

"Bride to be?" She repeated incredulously.

"I was joking. What would I be without a little dark humor?" Tom told her with an amused glint in his eye.

"Sadist." Ginny remarked, Tom merely chuckled in response. "Why am I here then?" She asked voice still full of tremors.

"Because I want you." Tom explained as if it were the simplest concept in the world.

"So I'm to be your mistress?" Ginny guessed her hopes dropping.

"If I want you to be, which you certainly might be when you're stronger." Ginny shuddered. Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

"Why me?" Ginny asked him her raspy voice becoming raspier and about to give way to sobs.

"Because you're what I want." Ginny may have cried but she was too tired. Instead she took deep breaths. Tom sat on her bed and grasped her hand. It was such a simple human gesture, but it touched Ginny's soul. She could almost believe he cared about her.

"Please don't. That's the only thing I have left. I'm not strong enough for this." Ginny begged.

"When I said you'd be my mistress it was dependent upon your consent. Please Ginny, I'm not a complete monster." Tom quipped. Ginny felt the tears dissipate with the resurgence of relief.

"How long will I be sick for?" Ginny asked.

"A while; you were incredibly weakened by your little flight and years of torture and malnourishment." Tom told her assuredly. His hand was still on hers exerting a comforting warm pressure.

"Which is your fault." Ginny grumbled Tom raised an amused eyebrow.

"It was necessary because my war is of utmost importance. I needed information. Now enough of that, you need your rest." With a wave of his hand Ginny slept on. Tom sighed and looked at her while she slept. The truth was he didn't know what he wanted with her. He had gotten the information that he could from her. Granted it wasn't a lot but he could work with it. He could always use her as a hostage, but there was something that bound him to her and he knew he couldn't let her leave. She was his, but most importantly she was his weakness.


	8. uncertainty

When Ginny had awoken the next day Tom was sitting at the edge of her bed. He had stayed only long enough to give her rules. She was not allowed to leave the grounds of his mansion. She was not allowed to use magic. She was not allowed to go into the dungeons. She was also not to interfere in death eater business. She had tried to pry what purpose she was serving by staying here if all useful information had been extracted from her but he had left the room before answering her question.

Ginny had been confined to her rooms for that day unable to leave.

_One Week Later…_.

Ginny awoke one morning feeling stronger than she had, before the war even started. She felt as though when she opened her eyes she would be in her own bed at the burrow and any second the smell of breakfast would invade her room and she would be forced to open her eyes. This she knew was impossible. Ginny reluctantly opened her eyes anyway and disappointment welled up in her eyes when she saw she was still in Tom's mansion. Ginny bolted up. There had to be a mistake in the wards so she could leave. With this in mind she left her room and ran down an empty hall until she could see a door slightly open leading to the grounds of the manor.

The sunlight momentarily stunned Ginny whose eyes were still not accustomed to the natural light. She blinked a number of times before she could clearly see the grounds in front of her. The beauty of the extensive grounds was enough to take her breath away.

The grounds extended for about a half a kilometer and were surrounded by rose bushes and other flowers. The bushes were manicured in such a way that they created a tiny maze for one to follow. Although entranced by the sight, Ginny was not to be distracted from her goal for more than a minute. She ran across the grounds to the surrounding wall that surrounded the mansion and the grounds. The wall was made of stone and was twenty feet high. When she tried to touch the wall the wards surrounding the property smoked and shocked her hand. Ginny grasped her hand with a hiss of pain. With a deep breath willing herself not to give up and return to her room she walked to the other end of the garden.

She spent the rest of the day running along the outer walls only to find no exits and no escape. The wards Tom had on the grounds were extensive and she would not be able to escape without a wand. She did however, get a good feel for the property she was trapped in. She took note of the wards that surrounded the place and kept her in and what would happen should she try to cross them. The sun shone brightly on her pale skin and by the time she was ready to go in her face was a bright red.

It seemed to Ginny that there was no end to the tamed beauty of the grounds. There was a small lake on the grounds . Ginny however got tired and hungry and could not find a way back into the house. When dusk fell she quit trying to find her way back into the house and instead settled on a stone bench near a fountain. She assumed Tom or someone would find her. Probably take her back to the dungeons where she'd live out her life desolate and alone Ginny thought somewhat hysterically. But before she had the time to contemplate life her cell again a house elf apparated in front of her. "Miss my names is Berda, I is your house elf. Master requests your presence inside the house." Berda informed her in a high pitched squeak. Ginny didn't know what to make of the elf

"You might as well lead the way seeing as I can't even find an entrance to this place." Ginny said sighing. Berda merely stuck out her hand for Ginny to hold. As Ginny touched her palm Berda apparated them both inside the mansion. Ginny turned around and realized she was inside a rather large dining room. They could fit thirty people at the table easily.

"Master says you is to wait for him here." Berda told Ginny. Ginny nodded her head and took a seat near the end of the table. Ginny sat back in her chair and waited. Eventually she heard the footsteps of Tom and another headed towards the table. Tom glanced at her with a serious expression on his face as his hooded death eater told him what seemed to be grim news in his ear. Tom nodded and dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. Ginny merely blinked and looked at him expectantly.

"My house elf told me you spent most of your day by the walls of the grounds. Looking for an escape route are we?"

"Yes." Ginny answered honestly. Tom nodded.

"Lavender Brown escaped my custody and no one really seems to know how." Tom looked at her scanning for a reaction.

Ice formed in Ginny's veins. Fighting mounting hysteria she answered "Am I supposed to know the answer?" Ginny asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I suppose not." Relief caused Ginny to release the breath she'd held in. After a few moments Tom looked at her, then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Is the emperor weary from a hard days rule?" Ginny asked tauntingly. Ginny was surprised, she supposed the sunny air had made her bold.

"I think I liked you better when you were too weak to speak." Tom said testily. When Ginny opened her mouth to reply but Tom raised his hand. "Enough. Push me too far and I will Crucio you until you black out." She remained silent until dinner was served. Ginny eyed the meal with excited fervor. It was a simple elegant chicken dish but the mere smell made Ginny's mouth water. Ginny tore into the dish and finished it within a matter of minutes. With disdain she noted by the time she was finished Tom wasn't even halfway through his meal. In order to not push boundaries Ginny waited until he finished. The plates disappeared when Tom was done and he looked at her expectantly.

"I know you've been dying to ask me something. You've stared at me all throughout the meal so please ask away." Tom remarked with his hands folded behind his head.

"Why am I here? You have gotten all your use out of me." Ginny asked honestly curious.

"No, apparently I haven't." He replied, a small smirk lighting up his face.

"Why not just kill me? Tom please I'm just so tired. I'm tired of this war." At this plea his face hardened. This reaction surprised Ginny, he was a sociopath, he murdered people for sport. What made her so special?

"You're entertaining Ginny. Entertainment is hard to come by nowadays. You should know that" Tom replied vaguely with another smirk. Ginny frowned at the implications of "entertainment".

"I was captured, Tom, I was tortured to the brink of death. You're out in the open. You must have many consorts that can play the same role." Ginny pleaded.

"I could get consorts who would beg to entertain me. None of them would be as entertaining as you. You're a puzzle, you have strength in you that many in your situation would not have. Even now you burn with desire and passion instead of insanity. That is strength. That is power, and it is entrancing. But I' am curious, how did you get yourself into this situation?" Tom asked her eyes boring into her own with intensity. Ginny met his gaze with her own, irritation building in her against her will.

"I' am not a pet. You already know why I'm here. I was captured in a failed attempt to capture your base in Hartfield. Marietta Edgecombe gave you our coordinates and I was taken out." Ginny told him evenly. Tom nodded darkly.

"Not before you took her out. You suspected her of being a spy and you knew." Tom smiled approvingly. Ginny got the feeling he took pleasure in being challenged. She found being under such scrutiny uncomfortable and changed the subject.

"So what do you do all day? Rest? Get your legs waxed like all the other princesses?" Ginny asked teasingly. Tom's eyebrows rose to his hairline but he wore a slightly amused smile on his face. Then a glint rose in his eye.

"I can hardly rest when the families of my inner circle are being attacked by order members." Tom answered.

Ginny's temper spiked out of her control and before she could stop herself "You can drop that lie. It was a good interrogation method but I know it's not true" She said confidently. Tom stood up and walked to the other side of the table where Ginny sat. Tom's lips were pressed in a firm line. Ginny was truly worried she pushed him too far. His arms trapped her near to the table while her hands rested on his chest. He looked her right in the eyes and spoke gently, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You still don't get it little girl. I was telling the truth." His lips pressed to hers for a moment in a chaste kiss that set Ginny's nerve endings on fire. He quickly stood straight again and left Ginny at the table bewildered.

The next morning Ginny woke up and refused to think of Tom's kiss. Instead she chose to spend the days exploring the mansion and its inner rooms. There were several dusty parlors and several guest bedrooms. It was around lunchtime when she found the mansions extensive library. There were more books in this single library than in the library at Hogwarts. Hermione would love this place she thought. With a slight headache Ginny underwent an assault of memories of Hermione. Once more she remembered specific ways in which she was involved in the order. Ginny breathing hitched. Her memory spell was becoming undone. It was only a matter of time before she remembered everything.

Frightened Ginny looked up memory spells. She hoped that Tom wouldn't try to get information out of her for she knew even though she was an accomplished occlumens she wouldn't be able to keep Tom out of her thoughts.

Suddenly jerking her out of her paranoia she heard a rustling noise a few shelves over thinking it was just Tom she walked over the source of the noise.

A man with disheveled white blonde hair was stooped over a book murmuring noiselessly to himself. Ginny was frightened that she remembered Draco Malfoy but refused to show fear. Instead she provoked him.

"Well, well, isn't this lovely. I'm sharing a library with a ferret." Ginny said tauntingly.

Malfoy glared over his shoulder at her.

"Weasley. I'm surprised you're not dead. We seemed to have killed a lot of your family but I forgot, the members of your family are limitless." Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"I guess yours isn't? Why did daddy get what he deserved?" Malfoy's eyes hardened and he grabbed Ginny's shoulders so tight she was afraid they'd snap, again.

"What? So you think its just desserts that I come home last night to find my pregnant wife tortured and murdered in her bed? You think it's fair that my sons now have to be raised motherless? You and your order scum think you're winning the war by killing innocent women and children. Can't man up and take us on in a real fight? You have to attack harmless victims by cover of the night?" Ginny's fear and rage bubbled up and she smacked her forehead against Draco's nose. Draco reeled away holding his nose.

"How many innocent victims have you killed Malfoy? How many women and children have you seen eviscerated, raped and mutilated and killed. How many of those deaths did you cause? How many muggles have you killed? How many muggleborn children have you tortured? How many times did you convince yourself that it was ok as long as pureblood wasn't being spilled? How much remorse did you show? None, you monster which is why you're still here. More than half my family is dead. Don't act as if you are any better. This is a war." Malfoy straightened his back and looked at her straight in the eye with contempt.

"You obviously know nothing. I have never harmed a child or defenseless woman. I have never raped a woman."

"How many of your friends have?" Ginny asked spitefully.

They both were geared for another fight before a commanding voice called for Malfoy. With a snarl he turned on his heel and left.

Ginny considered whether Tom set Malfoy up to this. She couldn't consider the order committing atrocities like that. She couldn't believe it.

That night during their dinner Tom was silent but there wasn't so much struggle present on his expression. "What happened to Malfoy's wife?" Ginny asked suddenly without introduction. Tom's eyes closed and there was a tangible tiredness on his face.

"Astoria Malfoy was found her eyes nose and tongue cut out as well as a knife in her chest. She was seven months pregnant. A phoenix feather was left next to her body" At Ginny's puzzled expression he clarified "A mark of the Order. Draco's five year old son was the one to find her." Ginny knew from the tone in his voice that he was telling the truth. Ginny's eyes were lowered to the table cloth. Tom opened his eyes and finished his meal and then stood up and left. Ginny went straight into her bedroom after dinner and sat in the dark. She was bombarded by questions she did not have the answers to. Did death eaters really have more compassion than the order or her own family? Was her family in the right if they were doing these things? Why had they changed if in fact they had? What if they were wrong? Ginny really did not want to ponder that question for too long. Instead she rolled over and back to sleep.

**wow an update after the longest hiatus. I'm going to try to update this story more now that I know where I'm going with it. I finally found a plot bunny. It's a very big one so it should keep me going for a while. :D please review. **


	9. Musings

The next morning Ginny found that she lacked the will power to search for an escape route like she would on any other day. Instead she was plagued by doubts of the order and found herself, for the first time in her life, unsure of whose side she was on. The dreary weather only set the mood for suck a dilemma. To her annoyance however it made the manor abnormally cold.

"Berta." Ginny called. If she had a house elf might as well take advantage of the benefits. Her call was answered by a crack.

"Yes missus." Berta bowed.

"Are there any warmer clothes for me to wear?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. They are in master's closet." The house elf beckoned for Ginny to follow, which Ginny did hesitantly. Ginny's eyebrows connected he planned her to come into the house. She followed the elf a few doors down from her bedroom into what she presumed to be Tom's room. The room was not big altogether but the intricate carvings on the walls were what made the suite the master bedroom. Classical art adorned the walls as well as other decorations. The room itself made Versailles look like a pauper's hovel. The only thing missing from this room Ginny thought is Tom.

"Think of the devil and he shall appear." Tom said from behind her back. Ginny jumped in surprise with a hand to her chest.

"You scared me." Ginny stated startled.

"I always do." Tom said with a smirk plastered on his face. "Finally wondered what my room looks like?"

"No" Ginny answered harshly. "I'm looking for warmer clothes and if rumors are to be believed my warm clothes are located in your chambers." Ginny said with a look of displeasure. Tom looked at her with a mischievous grin on his face and gestured to Berda.

"Here we is missus." Berta told Ginny pointing at the open closet. One side of Tom's closet was filled with men's clothing but the other side contained all sorts of women's clothing.

"Have a secret hobby you want to tell me about?" Ginny teased.

"Oh they're not mine. They're yours." Tom smirked.

"Yes, why would my clothes be in here?" Ginny asked afraid of the answer.

"Because this will be your room." Ginny eyes were open wide in horror.

"Please don't look so scandalized. It's not as if I sleep anyway." Tom joked, thoroughly enjoying her reaction. Ginny on the other hand felt as though she was suffocating. "Unless you want to sleep by yourself unprotected, in a house full of death eaters. Besides you have a few more days of using that bedroom left. I'm not completely terrible you know." Ginny fought to remember how to breathe, her eyes were bulging out of her head.

"Why only a few days? Why at all?" Ginny asked him.

"Because my Death Eaters will be inhabiting Riddle manor and will need your bedroom." Tom said with an eyebrow quirked. Ginny grimaced slightly.

"I'm not a troll it could always be worse." Tom told her. "I could arrange for you to share a bedroom with Dolohov."

Ginny considered this for a minute before replying, "I guess I could be ok with this room."

Tom merely laughed good naturedly.

Tom was in a good mood today. Ginny wasn't pleased. It meant his war was going well. She wondered how many of her allies and friends paid for his good mood. Ginny wasn't going to push him though. She wanted to live to see the outside of this place. Tom offered her his arm.

"Breakfast shall we?" Ginny nodded and took his arm. She noted that his eyes were a warm brown when he smiled. She immediately wanted to hit herself for that thought. This man was the root of her problems and her scars.

Breakfast had passed by pleasantly enough but Ginny suspected it was because they left all mentions of the war out of their conversations. Ginny would have liked Tom if he wasn't the Dark Lord. He was clever, witty and charming. Everything a malicious snake needed. She found having breakfast with him was much like being trapped in the cell with him again except she knew his real identity. When breakfast was over he excused himself to his other daily activities. Ginny immediately headed to the library that she knew was the east end of the mansion, somewhere. The library reminded her of Hogwarts, her second home. It almost made her feel as if she wasn't in the serpent's lair. She had tried to sink into a novel about two star crossed pure blood lovers but she still couldn't get the idea of sharing a bed with Tom, Lord Voldemort out her head. The thought had her nearly hyperventilating.

She was disrupted from her thoughts at the sound of a dropped book. Ginny looked up there was another woman in the library. The woman was quite familiar to Ginny but she found she didn't have a name for the woman. The woman had piercing brown eyes and reddish brown hair. When the woman saw Ginny sitting there she glared at Ginny and turned on her heel and left the library. The encounter struck Ginny as odd but she returned to her book and her thoughts.

Later that night she had had dinner by herself in her room, while it was still hers. Her thoughts wandered to her family. It had been too long since she'd seen them. It had been two years but with all this war nonsense she wasn't sure whether she wanted to see them. She also didn't want to expose the shadow of herself that she had become. She was halfway suicidal and had feelings for the dark lord. Ginny almost fainted at the thought, she couldn't have feelings for one of the most evil men to have ever existed. But then Ginny merely thought a little about the issue.

But was he really so evil? He was fighting for what he believed in. He was fighting for the rights of purebloods. For her rights. From that angle it seemed almost sane. _But those rights are at the expense of muggle-borns. At the expense of people like Hermione and Colin._ A more rational part of her brain responded. _Do you want to lose what's left of your family over this?_ What's left of my family? Is there anything left of my family? Ginny thought anxiously, If they are committing the atrocious murders of innocent children, future death eaters or not, is there anything left of the ideals they once stood for? Equality for everyone, pureblood and muggle-born alike. Instead it's a struggle for power. Who should win? Even if the order does win what will happen? They'll relinquish power to an inadequate ministry again. Then another Tom-figure will rise up again and the cycle repeats itself. Blood will always be shed. Ginny shook her head and lay back on her pillows willing sleep to take her.

In the middle of the night Tom shook her shoulder. "Ginny." He whispered. "We must go." Ginny sat up suddenly alert at once.

"Go? Go where?" She asked frantically climbing out of bed and steadying herself to move.

"My Death Eaters are arriving they'll know you're a Weasley and might hurt you. We have to relocate to my rooms." Tom told her imperatively he held out his hand to lead her. When he squeezed too tightly she whimpered. The scars knotting her hands made some everyday actions sting.

"I thought I had a few days." Ginny whined groggily letting Tom lead her away.

"Some arrived earlier than expected." Ginny nodded. The floor was freezing in the middle of the night and it made Ginny shiver. Tom held her close to him as they walked. He opened the door for her and allowed Ginny to proceed into the room before him. She hesitantly moved to his bed Tom sensing her reluctance, smirked.

"Relax dear Ginny I have to greet my Death Eaters. You may rest, for now. I will feel better with you in here and not out there where they will believe you are a prisoner as opposed to a guest. I take my leave." With a flick of wand Tom was in black robes. He appraised Ginny moving into his bed for a moment then turned on his heel then left. She took offense to the idea of being a guest but she supposed in exchange for freedom to roam the grounds without being confined to a cell she'd take being called a guest. Ginny was wide awake for hours after uncomfortably aware that she was in Tom's bed. She knew this would happen eventually. She heard the door creaked open and shut her eyes at once.

"No need to pretend Ginny I know you're awake." Tom said. Ginny's eyes creaked open she turned around and saw Tom standing in the doorway still in his robes. His jaw was visibly clenched and he looked upset. Ginny timidly sat up and faced him afraid of how he'll treat her. He smirked at her fear.

"Don't worry Ginny my anger is not for you." He moved closer to the bed.

"What happened?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I was disappointed." Tom said. "But no more of that. Tell me Ginny what happened to you last night? I do miss our daily dinners." He moved and sat on the bed next to Ginny.

"I was tired and I had a little thinking to do." Ginny told him. She knew if she so much as thought about lying he would know. She knew from experience with the diary he was easily upset.

"What was this thinking about?" Tom asked a curious glint in his eyes.

"The war." Ginny told him honestly.

"Always about the war? Never about me." Ginny gulped she knew where this was leading. Tom reached for a piece of Ginny's hair and began playing with it. "So you have been thinking about me." Tom leaned in to kiss her but Ginny leaned back. The glint from Tom's eyes was gone he was no longer in a playful mood. Ginny flinched back bracing herself. "Why not?" Tom asked.

"Why not? Because you're evil. You kill people. You've even killed parts of my family." Ginny told him unexpected rage pounding through her veins.

"What makes me so evil? I only kill those who oppose me. I do not kill for sport unlike the Order. I' am trying to make the world a better place." Tom yelled raising a frustrating hand to his forehead.

"The Order does not kill for sport. Don't ever expect me to believe that they do." Ginny told him body coiled, like a snake ready to pounce, eyes blazing. Tom looked at her for moment and then subdued his frustration.

"You're still under the childish impression that I' am lying to you?" The look on her face told him everything he needed to know. At her lack of response he sighed and sat up from the bed. "Allow me to prove that I'm not lying." Tom held out his hand for her. Ginny stared at his hand for a moment and then hesitantly took it. They disapparated with a pop.

X


	10. Recalculations

_**Woo another update. I'm hoping to keep the flow of these updates strong. but who knows anyhow enjoy. and REVIEW pretty please3**_

It had been years since Ginny had set foot in Diagon Alley. She had always hoped to come back here, but this was not how she envisioned it. She remembered Diagon Alley being a happy place full of life and energy. To Ginny's everlasting dismay it was not at all like how she remembered it. A few store fronts looked deserted but most looked like they had been thriving with business until a recent attack. The areas of most buildings had been knocked away with some kind of explosion. There were still several bodies in the street with rats already chewing away at the fresh meat. The stench alone was enough to make Ginny's stomach turn. Tom looked upon her with indiscernible eyes. Ginny hadn't realized how tight his grip was upon her arm until he released it. He motioned for her to explore the Alley. Ginny turned from the dead bodies and walked toward what would have been Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Instead the building looked like it had been demolished. Ginny looked at Tom.

"The Weasley twins were killed in an attack against a Death Eater stronghold. They were given an option, die or come quietly. They opted for death. Despite what you were suffering, they opted for Death. They were brave men and worthy opponents." Tom said coldy. Ginny started to tear. She continued on, there was no living person here apart from Tom and herself. She turned around a corner and came face to face with the body of a teenage girl hanging from the streetlight. The girl was no more than 11 years old. The words "death eater scum" was carved into her forehead. A harsh wind caused the body to whip around and show her handless arms. Ginny winced from the sight. Ginny looked at the ground, her amputated hands were holding phoenix feathers. Ginny felt the bile rise in her throat. Tom's voice broke the eerie silence.

"Her name was Celeste Bluenics. She was supposed to start her second year at Hogwarts. She was a Hufflepuff and had an aptitude for charms. Her parents are not and never were death eater supporters. She was just in the way. My death eaters have strict orders not to attack any child under the age of 16 unless attacked first. I have near complete control of the ministry. The order didn't like this and opted for guerilla attacks. Before yesterday night Diagon Alley was thriving, it was place for business and nearly untouched by the war. The Order attacked this place knowing there would be many civilian casualties." Tom stared at Ginny until she felt the need to move forward. There were many more bodies up ahead Ginny could see that. Unable to take in the sight and now faced with proof, Ginny couldn't stop the bile from rising in her throat and she vomited into the side of an alley. Although she didn't know it Tom's eyes were trained on her glinting maliciously.

"I want to go." Ginny couldn't stand the fact that her family and friends were guilty of these murders. She couldn't stand looking the truth in the face. She looked at Tom his arm was held out she took his hand.

Ginny felt the ground underneath her feet shift and she knew that she was in her room. She also knew that Tom wouldn't be there. Ginny stayed awake in bed unable to close her eyes for fear that Celeste's bulging eyes would stare back at her. Ginny got no sleep that night. Before she was incarcerated Ginny knew that although evil, the death eaters have never been accused of going after children. They were most known for infiltrating the ministry and attacking order strongholds.

For the next few days Tom left no sign that he even occupied the same house as Ginny never mind the same room. He no longer joined her for breakfast or dinner. Ginny never came face to face with him and for that she would have been glad. Her memories were quickly returning to her but with the murders in Diagon Alley she was wondering whether she should help Tom. She didn't want to rat out her family though the thought had crossed her mind. She couldn't sit back and watch the murders of young children occur when she could help stop it.

_You're aiding the other cause and turning your back on your family._ They're not my family if they could commit such atrocities. Ginny thought. She made up her mind. Even if she did escape she would not aid the Order. She couldn't not after seeing the hanging body of a young girl in Diagon soon as she saw the phoenix feather on Celeste's hands she knew it was true that the Order was responsible for the attacks.

Without warning a memory hit her. She was responsible for the Phoenix feather.

It had been the last meeting she ever attended before she was captured.

_The noise in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place prevented anyone's voice being heard. _

"_Quiet all of you." Mad-eye had shouted. Everyone erupted into more chaos. Finally Ginny had enough. _

"_QUIET!" Being the ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter and a Weasley at that commanded respect. They were looking for leadership from the boy wonder. His girlfriend would do just as well. _

"_We need to decide how we are going to stop their take over of the ministry." Kingsley boomed. _

"_We need to attack the Death Eater's stronghold. We need to attack known death eaters!" someone yelled. _

"_That doesn't help us if we don't know where their strongholds are." Ginny said rationally. _

"_What doesn't help is inaction! We haven't staged an offensive in months! They're picking us off one by one." Another shouted. _

"_Come now we know of known Death Eaters. Augustus Rookwood for one. He lives right out in the open and is practically a death eater without ever saying so. His house could be a stronghold now that the Dark Lord has vacated Malfoy Manor." Hannah Abbott shouted._

"_That's true he even said last week he was hosting an honored guest. Most likely guests if the dark lord is there." Arthur shouted_

"_We need to leave something that shows we are searching for the Dark Lord. He leaves those blasted Dark Marks in the sky! We need a symbol of the order! Something to strike hope into the hearts of our supporters." A shout of assent was given. _

"_A lion."_

"_Not all of us are in Gryffindor idiot."_

"_A dead snake!" _

"_A sword." Several more suggestions were shouted._

"_A phoenix feather. It is after all, the name of our organization." Ginny had said resolutely. Nearly everyone looked at her, some nodded their heads in agreement. The next week Ginny would be captured in a raid and thrown into Malfoy Manor._

They took her idea and twisted the true meaning from an emblem of good in the face of evil, and instead used it as a mark for terror. Ginny shuddered and finally began to cry.

The next morning came too quickly but Ginny still hadn't slept. She heard someone come into the room she looked around and saw Tom limping into the room with his heavy black cloak on. Ginny got out of bed and rushed to help him shrug out of his cloak and move him into his bed.

"What happened to you?" Ginny whispered.

"Order raid. They found out where we were meeting. Stupid bastard gashed my leg." Tom replied breathing heavily. Ginny jumped she wasn't expecting a reply. She moved the blanket and examined his leg. There was a deep gash along his calf.

"Berta." Ginny called clearly. The elf replied with a crack.

"I need some healing potions." The elf nodded its tiny head. While Ginny waited a clear sheen of sweat appeared on his face.

"This looks like it's been bleeding for quite some time. Why didn't you get help?"

"I'm sure you can answer that for yourself." Tom replied. She did know. If he asked for help it would have shown weakness and his power would diminish. It would also make room for traitors who thought they could steal his power for themselves.

The elf appeared with the necessary potions. Ginny grabbed a blue potion that she recognized as a disinfectant. As she poured it over the wound it turned yellow signifying that the potion was doing its job. The next potion she grabbed was a thick pink potion. She rubbed the potion into his wound and watched as his skin knit together.

"Do you have any other wounds?" Ginny asked him.

"No." Tom slowly drifted off to sleep. It was the only time Ginny ever saw him act helpless. He had been helpless. She could have easily killed him he was so weak but she didn't. In fact she did the opposite, she saved his life. She didn't want to think out the implications of this decision. She knew one thing though, she didn't want him to die.

X


	11. Nelle

The rays of sunlight filtered through the red curtains of her room early in the morning. Ginny hadn't slept a wink she'd sat away from Tom as he recovered. What had she done? She could have ended the war just by taking out Tom. She could have killed what some people called a heartless monster. She didn't. In her heart she knew that she loved Tom. After what she did last night she could no longer deny it. She loved him, she betrayed her entire family by her love but she loved him for better or for worse.  
When she found out she loved Harry, really loved Harry, and her feelings were not some school girl crush she was ecstatic scared but ecstatic and rushed to tell him. Her feelings beyond brightened her day they had brightened her life. With her revelation of her feelings for Tom she felt no such happiness. As a matter of fact she felt darkness her love for Tom dramatically darkened her life. She supposed loving the prince of darkness wouldn't make her world any brighter, and surely not any less complicated. There was, however, something very honest about her love it was just about Ginny and Tom whereas her love for Harry was mingled with love for her family and love for her friends. With Tom there would be no room for her family. If she gave in to Tom and his supposed affections she would turn her back on the family she has left.

Her love for Tom was like peering over a bottomless hole, although it was dark and unsafe there could be something great at the bottom in other words something worth dying for.

Tom stirred beneath his sheets looking pale and tired. Ginny turned to meet his blank eyes with her own. He struggled to sit up Ginny placed her hands behind his back and sat him up. Tom peered into her eyes struggling.

"What happened to you last night?" she asked softly.

"Order raid." He rasped.

"You told me that. You never would have sustained this much damage if it was just an order raid. Something else happened." Ginny told him.

"Raid was a little bit of an understatement it was a battle. I had about fifty death eaters with me whereas we were ambushed with two hundred order foot soldiers. We obliterated their ranks but I lost about half of my death Eaters and the rest sustained serious injuries."

"Including yourself."

"Yes Ginny including myself. I have to get up, I have to remain strong or else my war will be finished. It was a big win for us yesterday but if I appeared to be dying that's just one more weakness for the Order to exploit." He shifted so that his legs were over the side of the bed.

"What? Aren't going to try to keep me confined to the bed?"

"Any protests on my part would be useless. Years of torture taught me this."

"Says the girl who would mouth off to my death eaters as they tortured her." Ginny looked away from Tom. The years of torture had a huge impact on her both physically and emotionally, she had scars that would never heal. Tom surprised her by kissing her. For once Ginny didn't pull away. It was surprisingly sweet kiss. Tom expertly moved his tongue within her mouth and tasted her thoroughly. Tom suddenly pulled away. "Anymore of this and I won't make it to my appearance." He told her smirking in triumph. He pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his wand and cast several spells on himself. He instantly looked stronger and healthier as if he hadn't been on the verge of death just hours before. As soon as he left Ginny's eyelids began to droop and she lost herself in drowsiness. She almost instantly lost herself in nightmares.

The next time she woke it was about three in the afternoon. Ginny was still tired but knew that she needed to rise or else she never would. She visited the library as she always did and closed her eyes and felt the spine of a row of books and landed on a novel titled _Pureblood Dilemma_. She grabbed the book and sat down on a leather seat only to be interrupted by a woman clearing her throat. She looked up it was the same woman who had glared at her the week before. This time Ginny had a name for her, Pansy Parkinson.

"What're you doing here Weasley?" She asked angrily.

"I'm a guest." Ginny lied.

"A guest." Pansy repeated disdainfully. Pansy appraised Ginny for several moments "I guess you're not so bad if you're into the red hair and freckles thing. I hope you know you're one of the many. But I guess you don't mind the upgrade from beggar to whore."

"The same way you don't mind the upgrade from Rich whore to Death Eater murdering whore." Ginny spat back. Pansy smiled maliciously.

"It'll be interesting to see how long you last. I hear once he tires of his _guests_ no one sees them again. Don't worry I think you'll be different." Pansy turned on her heel and walked away leaving Ginny with ice in her veins. This is quickly becoming complicated and dangerous Ginny thought. Not that it wasn't to begin with.

That night at dinner Ginny was quiet merely eating her steak and listening to Tom order his house elves around.

"Ginevra, how was your day?" Tom asked her.

"Uneventful, mundane." Ginny replied shrugging.

"I heard about your run in with Pansy." Tom remarked. Ginny met Tom's eyes for the first time that evening.

"She and I were school rivals, our meeting wasn't going to be pleasant." Ginny told him, afraid he was going to punish her for her rudeness. Tom quirked his eyebrows.

"She loved your little meeting." Tom laughed "I believe the words wretch and bubble headed girl came out of her mouth. Quite a show her anger was." Tom reminisced.

"What else did she say?" Ginny asked curiously.

"She requested that I kill you and be done with it, I swear the woman thinks I'm a monster." Tom told Ginny. Ginny offered a weak smile.

"So you said you were bored did you? Follow me." Ginny dropped her utensils and followed Tom out of the library.

"If I recall correctly you had an avid interest in history do you not?" Tom asked her as he walked briskly.

"Yes I do." Ginny told him as she jogged to keep up with him.

"Well I have a treat for you." Tom took her down an unfamiliar hallway and stopped abruptly in front of a gold trimmed doorway. He opened the door to reveal an open room with sculptures and several displays with ancient artifacts. Ginny stared at the room with her mouth wide open. There were bowls and amulets and primitive wands in the cases Ginny had never been more excited. Although she hated Binn's class she always adored his subject.

"Ginny there is something I want to show you over here." Tom called from across the room. Ginny walked over to him and saw that he was standing in front of a suit of armor that was clearly suited for a woman but a pregnant woman. There was a sword in the hand of the armor.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "A pregnant woman needs to go into battle?"

Tom smiled. "This is Nelle my mother, your mother, every wizard's mother."

Ginny looked bewildered. "I know who Nelle is but she's merely responsible for establishing the first wizard community. And even that feat isn't recorded due to the lack of magic and knowledge back then. Even muggles hadn't learned to speak by then."

"They say that magic leaves traces on everything especially when there aren't wands. Meaning were I to pick up this book and use wandless magic on it thousands of years later there would be a tiny traceable mark left on this book. Correct?" Ginny nodded.

"Do you remember the incantation?" Tom asked

"Namenus Revelio." Ginny replied. Tom pointed his wand at the armor "Namenus Revelio." The spell hit the armor and a puff of smoke lifted off the armor and spelled "NeVE" before settling. Ginny was breathless at the old pieces of magic. She walked up to the armor and careful not to touch it she looked at the make. It was crude early in the Goblin's history as well.

"Would you like to know the story?" Tom asked politely. Ginny smiled "Yes."

"Long before wizards and muggles found their respective niches in the world there were people called the nympholiths. The nympholiths were much like birds they had wings and bird like eyes and immense natural power. In muggle lore they exist as angels put on earth to guard them passed evil." Tom smirked. "However the nympholiths had come into the power early given by the tree of knowledge and were able to control both muggles and wizard-kind as we had no power to fight back yet. In order to keep their slaves under control they forbade them from eating from the tree of knowledge to keep them from accessing the knowledge to use their innate powers. There were two people named Nelle and Adam who ate from the tree due to starvation and had gained both the knowledge to use their magical powers and the concepts of free will. They taught their villages this magic. Some found they could do things with wands some found they could not. Those that could not went to the nympholiths and told what Adam and Nelle had done and forbade them from using their powers." Tom and Ginny walked away from the armor towards two chairs. "Unable to part from magic the wizards and witches rebelled and muggles unable to part from their saviors battled against wizards. There was unimaginable bloodshed on both sides. Nelle lost her husband Adam in battle and everything seemed lost. However a very pregnant Nelle gathered her troops and rallied them to fight one last time and they were able to defeat the Nympholiths. It's even said that Nelle gave birth to her son on the battlefield. She named her son Merlin the most famous sorcerer of all time. But Nelle also came up with the idea of a magic school and now Hogwarts stands." Tom smiled. But Ginny looked suspicious.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked.

"Through books and through scraps of information hoarded in this room. You can examine it yourself if you like." Tom offered.

"I'd love to." Ginny smiled. She leaned into his chest and they sat for a little while as Ginny appreciated the artifacts. Eventually Tom and Ginny left their seats and climbed up to their bedroom. Ginny paused outside the door. Tom and Ginny leaned in for a chaste kiss. Ginny plopped into bed while Tom changed into a different set of robes and left the room.

Ginny was in the history rooms studying the artifacts when she discovered a little girl in the corner of the room. Ginny prodded the girl who promptly shuddered into the corner.

"It's alright I'm Ginny I'm not going to hurt you." The girl poked her head out of her blonde locks revealing ice blue eyes and pointed features. There was no denying this was the spawn of Draco Malfoy.

"Are they gone?" The girl asked.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"The men that my daddy said were bad and would hurt me." The girl said.

"You stay here and I'll go see. What's your name?" Ginny asked.

"Trice." The girl replied shaking. Ginny wandered down the corridor until she heard shouting coming from one room. Ginny ran inside it to see Draco Malfoy being kicked on the ground by several men. Ginny recognized their plum robes as the mark of guardsmen. Her guardsmen. The ones who tortured her. Fury seized Ginny as she grabbed an axe that was used for decoration from the wall and sunk it into one of their backs. The other noticed what was happening to his partner but Malfoy was too fast he had the other on the ground and a knife in his chest in less than ten seconds. Malfoy looked up with bloody swollen eyes to see who had helped him. When he recognized her he fell flat to the ground. Ginny didn't feel like arguing with him.

"Your daughter is in the history room, you should see her once you've cleaned up." Ginny left the room. Back in the history room Ginny watched Trice from afar not wanting to freak her out with the blood on her robes. Malfoy showed up quickly looking unharmed. Malfoy collected his daughter with a nod in her direction and then left to complete his business.

Tom was in the dungeon with several members of his inner circle.

"Severus how many inductees are vying to become members of The Order?"

"The flow of inductees are stemming after their example at Diagon Alley. No one wants to be associated with the consequences of being a traitor. I'd say about one quarter of what they were." He replied with an oily voice. Tom paused thinking.

"You say that Lavender Brown escaped and she took Remus Lupin's son with her is that correct?"

"My connections say that it is true." Severus replied. Tom paused once more.

"It would be correct to assume we have a traitor. Right Gentlemen?" there were nods of assent.

"Bring in Serwin." Tom commanded. In ten seconds Serwin was thrown to the floor. Tom raised his wand and Serwin's head rolled across the floor. Tom picked it up and places it on the table.

"This is the price you pay for being a traitor. Am I understood?" Tom asked at the fearful looks. When they all nodded Tom smiled "Good. Now we deal with those responsible for harboring fugitives. Bring them in." Two women were thrown to the floor Cho Chang was among them.

"Right Ms Chang you are a ministry operative are you not?" When Cho remained silent Tom raised his wand and she began to scream when he lowered it Cho's face was in the ground. "Now lets try this again. You are a ministry operative are you not?"

"Yes."

"You harbored a Nilset Regimens and Mathilda Reckwort. Correct?"

"Yes."

"What is the punishment for such crimes?"

"Death." Cho said softly

"Correct Avada Kedavra." With a flash of light Cho's eyes were blank. The other woman left on the floor was shuddering in fear. "Throw this one in the dungeon with the Parkinson girl." Tom ordered. He left the room. It was time to visit Ginny.

That night Ginny lay in bed thinking about Tom. He never came to dinner which was a good thing it took a while to clean herself up. She sighed. Tom was complicated and she could never guess his motives which she assumed she would not like. Loving him may have been the most stupid thing she may have ever done in her life. She had no choice. She was drowning and he was the ocean she did whatever he wanted her to.

Suddenly Tom came into the room. Ginny sat up and Tom went to the bed and seized her mouth with a kiss. Quickly they became entangled but Ginny needed to catch her breath.

"Please." Tom whispered. Caught up in her emotions and hormones Ginny nodded and proceeded to remove her clothes.

_Woah long chapter and and a long wait. hah sorry about that. As always I update whenever I can. I have a clear outline of where I'm going with this. but I have colleges to deal with so it'll be a while I hope this satisfies you in the meantime. reviews are appreciated. :) _


	12. The toll of war

Ginny opened one eye blearily and was faced with the sight of an arm that was certainly not hers in front of her face. Ginny inhaled and cringed. She had slept with Tom. She was no longer allied with the order, her family, her raison d'etre for the past few years. She was the Dark Lady. No- she had no such title she was the Dark Whore. If they ever found out she would be tortured and eviscerated.

Yet despite these thoughts, Ginny felt right. She acted on her attraction and although she couldn't quite boot the feeling she had done something not quite right, she finally acted on the changes in attitude she had made. In that sense she felt sated.

Ginny sat up with her sheet clinging to her chest and turned towards Tom who began to stir once he felt the absence of her body against his chest. He sat up only to take Ginny back into his arms and drag her back under the covers.

"Tom!" Ginny yelped.

"Stop pontificating and go to sleep. It's still early." Tom kissed her neck and held her steady against her attempts to get out of bed. Ginny quickly gave up.

"Well it's not like I have any other bloody choice."

"Good of you to realize that." Ginny sighed shook her head and went back to sleep. As far as Ginny was concerned, Tom was right the day could wait.

When Ginny awoke next Tom was already out of bed and had come out of the bathroom wet and harried.

"Why are you in such a rush, this morning you took your time." Ginny asked with a wry smile.

"Well as its no longer morning, and is now one in the afternoon I' am officially late for a meeting." Tom said matching each word with a button or a zip.

"Busy ruling the world?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Something like that." Tom leaned over and kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny immediately put her arms around Tom's neck and grabbed his hair eliciting a moan from his lips.

"If we don't stop this now, I'll be really late and it's unlikely there'll be a meeting at all."

" 'That so bad?" Ginny asked.

Tom smiled grimly "There's been another attack. 50 innocent people died." Ginny's good mood broke when the reality of war washed over her once more. People were dying and yet here she was, sleeping with the enemy. Tom left her grasp and with a swish of his wand he was robed and ready. With a final peck he was off to his meeting.

Ginny sighed but left the safety of the bed to face the manor.

Later Ginny found herself in the library once more curled in a chair waiting for evening once more, when she heard a soft pitter patter of small feet. Beatrice Malfoy came into view. Trice's telltale Malfoy locks glittered in the afternoon sun.

"Daddy says I should stay here with you to keep the bad men away." She whimpered.

"Well do you want to stay here?" Ginny asked.

"No, I want to go outside."

"Well I agree it is quite a bit stuffy in here don't you think?"

"Quite." Trice smiled. Trice took her hand as she led her outside.

Ginny brought her around the rose gardens to look at the statues of the Greek gods.

"Mum used to bring me here when Daddy'd have to work." Trice said.

"Did she show you the roses?"

"Yes, she said they reminded her of the flowers just outside her house. She grew a few in the green house in Hogwarts. I want a green house when I go to Hogwarts. I want to grow lots of flowers so that I can make Daddy happy. "

"Roses make your dad happy?" Trice stopped walking turn at Ginny with a look so resigned it made Ginny's heartache.

"They remind Daddy of Mummy. He never says so, but he misses her. I miss her too." Trice's eyes began to well up. With her experience learned from caring for her younger cousins Ginny swiftly hugged Trice and held her as she cried. Ginny wished she could cry for the ones she lost, but her tears dried up years ago.

Ginny held Trice by the hand and led her back into the library. There a rather distraught house elf stood next to Draco Malfoy.

"Daddy this nice lady showed me the gardens! Like mum used to." Trice smiled as she ran into her dad's arms.

"That's nice Beatrice." Malfoy held her for a few seconds and then dropped her. "Libby take her back to Malfoy Manor keep a closer eye on her." Draco sighed Libby nodded her head and disapparated with Beatrice.

"Malfoy why do you bring her here when she's in so much danger?" Ginny asked him. Draco looked at her blankly.

"I don't she already apparates and disapparates it's the way her magic manifested. My late wife used to bring her here and she's grown rather attached. I'll direct the house elves to keep a better watch on her I apologize for the inconvenience. Ginny snorted.

"What inconvenience? I do nothing all day. I'm stuck between feeling restless and twitchy." Ginny told him. Malfoy nodded.

"The Dark Lord is waiting for you upstairs." Ginny nodded and left for her rooms.

When Ginny had gone to her rooms they were empty. Ginny collapsed on the bed thinking of her lost friends. The war had begun much too early for Ginny to even begin forming her adult relationships. Colin Creevy had been among the first to die. He was taken a week after Ginny's sixth year had ended but his body was found three months later with various forms of torture still marked on his emaciated body. He survived the longest out of any victims they had seen. Information that e had given them directly led to the capture of Parvati Patil who also died a painful death. She was a powerful witch and best friend to Order seer Lavender Brown. Lavender was not able to receive as many visions as she had before the death of Parvati.

Ginny's eyes welled up with tears when she thought of her brother Charlie. He was a lieutenant of on the of the Order squads he had been devoured by a Dragon under the control of Death Eaters. His funeral had been bleak with both of her parents red eyed yet not shedding a tear. Ginny had instinctively known that they were trying to keep themselves calm. Ginny now knew that they were anticipating further deaths. It was not long after that Ginny's beloved strong mother had taken on Bellatrix and killed her yet sacrificed her life in the process. Her father died of pneumonia a month after. Ginny shimmied off the bed and stared out the window.

Ginny almost wished she could lose those painful memories. They haunted her now, they were always with her. They always flashed before her eyes she could still see very clearly Charlie's casket and Colin's eyes glazed over. With a desperate inhale Ginny tried to choke back sobs. Her head throbbed with the influx of memories previously forgotten due to her spell. Suddenly she remembered the Order's plans and headquarters but wanted to push those memories into the dark recesses of her mind. She had switched sides but she still loved her family and friends. Still she believed in what they were fighting for. She didn't want her parents or Charlie or Colin to die in vain. She loved them. She loved Harry Hermione and Ron she didn't want them killed. Unable to contain her sobs she sat and let them overtake her. She didn't cry just for herself and her losses but she cried for the Malfoy's, but especially for Astoria and Beatrice. She cried for her lost innocence and that of the children born motherless and fatherless in the course of this war. Unbeknownst to her Tom was watching every flash of emotion across her face he merely turned and left her to her despair.

Tom was acquainted with the look on Ginny's face, it was on the face of Malfoy when he came to report his wife was murdered. It was the look of someone who was tortured by war and the losses. He remembered it on the faces of the little ones in his orphanage whenever they had to leave the country due to incoming bombings. So destructive these muggles are he thought nastily as he hurried to his chamber. He was determined to put a end to this. Muggles bring about war almost carelessly with their petty pride. What did their pride matter when they had done so little? they ignore magic despite its presence under their noses yet boast of their heritage. With the eradication of muggles and muggleborns into the wizarding world there should be peace. If only they went peacefully then there would not be war now. Ginerva would not be crying in the next room, Draco Malfoy would be a better servant, he wouldn't have to deal with everyone else's losses.

These losses were necessary in order to make the world a better and more live-able and free from muggle-born aggression. When this war was over they'd understand and within a few generations these losses would be forgotten. Hopefully he could persuade Ginerva to rule by his side. It would be the best way to keep her safe and keep her from being too big a vulnerability. Once he had seduced her to his style of thinking he could demoralize those brat brothers of hers. But for now he had to persuade her. Tom knew her memories would be of little use to him as they had long vacated those plans and headquarters. In fact they were quite troublesome, her family is the only thing that truly kept her from giving herself to him fully. They were the only thing that kept her from recognizing her true potential.

It would greatly increase his power for her to become his Dark Lady. The fact she had given him her body last night meant little if she did not do the same with her heart and mind. Tom heard a sob in the other room knowing the pained sounds came from Ginny. The sound tugged at the cavity where his heart might have been if he had had one. Tom's lips formed a dissatisfied line. Damn, he actually cared about her.

Ginny felt a movement late in the night and felt Tom's arms wrap around her once more. She turned to see Tom's lips in a grim line he bent down and kissed her softly. Ginny smiled and flipped.

"Soon I will have the world at my feet. What would you desire the most?" Tom whispered in her ear.

"For the war to end." Ginny whispered back. "For this pain and the losses to end." Tom smiled "I can help with that." His fingers traveled to her temple where Ginny felt an immediate soothing in her heart and mind. She smiled and fell carelessly asleep for the first time in many years.


	13. Dark Lady

a/n we're entering the middle portion of the story which is only a few (estimated) chapters long and then we begin the third part which is little longer. I hope to be done with the second portion at the end of the summer and continue the third so long as classes permit in college. After I complete this story I'm leaving it up for a week then taking it down and starting edits. I started it when my writing style was completely different and it needs to be re-written and revamped. After that I might start something new, which will probably be d/g centric for anyone who is interested in that ship. Anyway the end is in sight I already know the fate of each of the characters.

Ginny awoke the next morning, content and happy. She rolled around to face Tom who was still sleeping facing away from her. Feeling confident and relaxed, she threw her arm over Tom's torso and snuggled there.  
Minutes later, Tom rolled to face Ginny and pressed kisses up and down her neck eventually pressing kisses along the curve of her stomach only to stop at her belly button to return to her mouth. Ginny gasped and her coherency was lost.

Ginny was sitting spending one her many days in the parlor when she was greeted by the sight of Antonin Dolohov. He smiled menacingly at her.

"So the Weasley girl is the Dark Lord's special guest." He walked into the parlor and sat in the chair closest to hers. Ginny stared at her lap timidly, unable to do much else. Dolohov took a strand of Ginny's hair and fiddled with it.

"You are quite beauty. You know, I have been waiting so long to get you alone." Dolohov said softly. Ginny's senses were screaming at her run, yell, and fight but she could only stare meekly at her lap. "I was hoping you would be at the burrow when I came calling but alas there was no one home. Of course I was hoping to have a special bit of fun with you but there is no time like the present." Dolohov leaned over and yanked Ginny's chin up to eye level. Ginny's eyes remained fastened to her lap. "You could satisfy my wants and the Dark Lord would never have to know my sweet. You could return to your family and the Order." Dolohov said enticingly yet Ginny still felt nothing but fear. Suddenly steps were heard from around the corner Draco Malfoy appeared with a masked death eater in tow.

"Dolohov, that girls the Dark Lord's. I doubt he would be pleased to find out you want to use one of his toys." Malfoy commanded.

Dolohov looked at Malfoy and sneered "The Dark Lord never wanted any Weasley when he could have any pure-blooded loyal witch with better assets." Dolohov grabbed one of Ginny's breasts. Tom entered the room to see Dolohov touching Ginny. Tom's eyes immediately narrowed.

"Remove your hand Dolohov or I will remove it for you." Tom threatened with an angry edge to his voice. Dolohov's eyes widened and immediately released Ginny

"My Lord- I" Dolohov stammered.

"Crucio!" Tom bit out coldly, fury flashing in his eyes. Dolohov struggled on the floor yelping in pain, while Ginny looked on disinterestedly. Next Tom raised his arm and Dolohov yelped once more. When he got up Dolohov had a bloody nose and bruises as if he had been assaulted with a bat.

"Let this be a lesson to you Dolohov, and you best tell your friends. Ginerva Weasley is mine, no one is to touch her or harm her in any way or else suffer my wrath. She is mine." Tom told him dangerously. Dolohov scurried out of the room clutching his nose. Malfoy surveyed the scene impassively meanwhile his friend kept his face glued to the floor. Tom's fury abated with Dolohov's leave from the room.

"Malfoy keep an eye on Dolohov the last thing we need is a rebellion within my ranks. If he shows any signs of dissent kill him in the slowest most efficient way possible. Zabini, you make sure to tell the others that Ginny Weasley is mine and that I'll know if anyone has touched her. Then, gather the inner circle and include Lucius, we must meet, we are going to attack the Order headquarters tomorrow." Tom said softly. Malfoy and Zabini gaped. "Go!" Tom commanded. Ginny remained on the couch only slightly uncomfortable and not in the least ruffled by the torture. She had endured it after all.

Tom took Ginny's face in his hands and knelt in front of her.

"That will not happen again." Tom growled. "He should have known better than to touch what is mine." Tom released her face and walked to the door.

"Please keep him away from me. He scares me and I can't defend myself, I have no wand." Ginny whispered pitifully.

"He will." Tom told her as he left the room.

Later that day Ginny wandered the grounds without neither rhyme nor reason in the directions she chose. Ginny didn't care she didn't know where to go, she had more important things on her mind. Order members would be killed tonight and among them could be members of her family. She had made her peace with the atrocities they were associated with she still loved them in spite of that. Ginny continued along a narrow path by the wall of the gardens only to interrupt a group of masked death eaters in he clearing. She made a move to get by and the Death Eaters gave her wide berth. Whatever Zabini had told them it had been effective Ginny thought calmly. Still, Ginny felt uneasy as she walked through the crowed of Death Eaters. She walked through to the other entrance on the other side of the gardens and continued her endless walking.

"I don't know why he is keeping her. She is not nor ever will be loyal to his cause." Ginny paused looking for the sound of the voice and quickly ascertained it came from the other side of the shrub that currently hid her.

"She's pretty and we all know how he likes a good woman every now and then" another voice chuckled.

"This one's different. He's giving orders for no one to touch her. This is different he likes this one. He's wasting time protecting her. It'll be the death of us all." Ginny moved to back up but she felt a hard surface behind her. She turned to see only for the figure to put a hand over her mouth. She turned to see Tom glaring a hole in the bushes ahead.

"No think of the ramifications of her as his consort. Whore to the Dark Lord? One of the Weasley's may come for her and in their attempt to save her will get caught and provide us with useful information." A third said. Tom dragged her back through the bushes out of earshot then apparated up to their room. Tom released Ginny and walked to the window. His expression was calculating and it frightened Ginny. It could only mean something bad for someone else. She merely hoped it wouldn't be her.

"It's useful to be able to spy on one's ranks. To know what they're really thinking and where their loyalties lie." Tom said still staring out the window. Ginny's stomach dropped to her knees she sat on the bed. "It seems your presence is deemed a weakness. I may have to move you to a different manor to give the appearance that I have gotten rid of you. " Tom turned towards her with an evil gleam in his eye. "Or perhaps I should get rid of you once and for all. Be rid of you as weakness forever." Ginny froze and swallowed unable to speak and move. Tom walked towards the bed in a cat like motion. Tom raised his wand and waved it. A flash of green light whizzed by her head. Ginny's eyes widened. Tom merely looked at her grimly.

"The only problem with those things is that I don't want to be rid of you." Tom stormed out through the door. Ginny let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and she silently sobbed allowing the fear to overtake her.

Dinner that night was awkward. Neither spoke nor ate. Ginny pushed the food on her plate around Tom looked at her as if he was contemplating something. When their plates were collected an influx of Death Eaters joined them in the parlor. Ginny felt the appearance of manacles on her wrists and couldn't remove her wrists from them. Tom stood and rose to the back of Ginny's chair. The assembling Death Eaters stared at them expectantly. Tom gripped the tops of her shoulders firmly.

"I called you here to announce that Miss Ginerva Weasley is my Dark Lady and is to be treated as such. She is a great aid for our cause, the fact she is a Weasley will greatly demoralize the Order cause. But let me be clear she serves only me. However, it is because of her that I have discovered one of the major operations of the Order of the Phoenix. Tomorrow we wage battle that will bring us that much closer to our goal. Tomorrow we will take out Mad-eye Moody Phoenix leader and blood traitor. We will be victorious my friends." Tom finished with a vicious smile. The Death Eaters cheered.

That night Ginny turned towards Tom's back.

"What is it Ginny?" Tom asked voice muffled by sleep.

"Did I really give you that information?"

"You were not my only source but you gave me a clear picture of the defenses."

"When did I tell you this?" Ginny asked indignantly.

"You didn't." Ginny frowned and turned over. The dread settled in the pit of her stomach. How could she ever allow herself to be comfortable in this manor? She must always be on her guard. She had only bare allegiances to the order through her family but she only wanted to survive this war. However Tom's announcement she is his mistress fostered an automatic bounty on her head. With dread hardening in her veins she realized she could never leave Tom or else she'd risk being killed. His announcement had created her many enemies and she only hoped that most of her family didn't live to see it. That night her dreams were filled with corpses and visions of Charlie's funeral.

Tom awoke early the next morning before Ginny and left the bed before dawn broke. He pulled the covers over Ginny's shoulders before he left. He walked down the corridor to his office where his work was waiting for him. He had several important matters to attend to and then he had to draft new legislation regarding the status of mudbloods in the new regime. He sat in his chair and contemplated the move of making Ginny his co-ruler. Had he not discontent would have grown throughout his ranks. With the attacks on the Death Eaters families he couldn't afford any more failures. With a wave of his hand he had a bottle of whiskey and a glass in front of him. He poured himself a stiff drink and reveled in he way it felt going down his throat.

A few nights ago when Ginny had been sleeping in his bed she had began dreaming of the Order and her meetings there. While it's true he hadn't gathered all of the information necessary for his attacks from her, he did glean the information necessary to acquire a few spies. He discovered that Mundungus Fletcher and Andromeda Tonks knew and trusted a few of his sympathizers and had divulged certain information such as hiding spots where a few camps might be located. This information will significantly dent Order operations and hopefully keep the civilian casualties to a minimum.

He could use this setback to launch a greater offensive both militaristically and politically. First however he needed to win over Ginny. Tom took another drink from his glass. With his attempt to kill her he probably dented the progress he had made but he had greater things to deal with at the moment. Splitting in his ranks would only further the Order cause and allow his campaign to falter even more. Damn it all Tom thought Harry Potter is deemed dead by most you would think after their savior died they'd have given up. But they hadn't. He hadn't yet outright slaughtered mass numbers of order supporters because he'd alienate the people whom do support him.

A sudden knock on his door pulled Tom out of his reverie.

"Yes" Tom answered irritably. Rabastan Lestrange came forth.

"My Lord" Rabastan bowed.

"Have you come to report on the status of our preparations?"

"Yes m'Lord. Our spies have confirmed that Mad-eye is at number twelve grimmauld place currently planning a raid on some supply trains."

"Can I trust that you have figured out who has been assassinating our key Death Eaters?" Tom asked. Rabastan smiled cruelly.

"Yes milord. It was a group of order members, low ranked filth, but a group of them. We have yet to discover the names of this filth but my sources are currently attempting to achieve this very feat." Rabastan bowed.

"You've done well Rabastan, better than I expected. Now I fully expect this filth to come after my Dark Lady. I want you to create a guard of the best men to protect her. I want two open guardsmen and even more in plain clothes. I want these filthy traitors caught and killed." Tom ordered.

"Yes my lord." Rabastan bowed and left the room. Tom smirked and called for the presence of Draco Malfoy. Within minutes Malfoy was bowing at Tom's feet.

"You called milord."

"Yes I have called you here to let you know that your revenge is progressing but also that with this special attention to your personal problems comes a price."

"Yes milord." Malfoy kept his voice neutral but Tom sensed Malfoy's uneasiness.

"I would like you to integrate the idea of Ginerva as my Dark Queen into my ranks. She will be a permanent fixture and I need this to go over as smoothly as possible." Tom said.

"May I speak plainly milord?" Malfoy asked.

"You may."

"The Death Eaters view her as an extension of the Order. It will take a show of support for our side from her in order to have a hope of the Death Eater's accepting her. "

"The Death Eaters will accept her because I wish it." Tom spoke coldly.

"Yes my Lord."

"But in order for them to accept her into their hearts it would be better to have her show her open support. You are right young Malfoy."Tom glanced at Malfoy who was still kneeling at his feet.

"You may leave." Draco rose to his feet and left the room. Tom stayed to glance out the window until the sun rose over the mountains.

X

Reviews are appreciated~ jslytheringirl


	14. Bill

Chapter 14

A/n another 4-5 chapters before we exit the middle and move to the end. :D

The next few weeks flew Ginny by in a blink of an eye. She spent most of her days watching Trice or in the library chronicling the historical pieces left in Tom's library. However now occasionally Tom would parade her about in front of his death eaters declaring her position as their sovereign. These occasions were dreaded by Ginny but she knew they were necessary. After all she couldn't go back to the order. At nights she would make love to Tom or quarrel until they both fell asleep. In her dreams she was haunted by the very real possibility that the Order assassins would come for her. In the light of day these dreams seemed unlikely but that didn't stop her from worrying about it.

Ginny was heading towards the library when a nervous looking Malfoy stopped her.

"My Lady if you could do me the honor of gracing my daughter Beatrice with your-"

Irritated, Ginny cut him off sharply "Enough we both know you have enemies and I like your daughter. It's not as if I have anything better to be doing. Stop with the pleasantries. Good gods Malfoy I liked you better when you were an arse. " Malfoy's lips quirked in a scarce half-smile.

"Thank you my lady." Malfoy said with a bow.

"A simple thank you is good enough for me!" Ginny called to his retreating form.

"My Lord is it possibly that our Lady has any more information? Her information that led to the destruction of Mad-eye was most effective if we could get another hit-"

"I know, Ginerva inside and out. She has nothing else to tell. We need another angle. Malfoy what happened to our spies?" Tom asked the figure sitting in the middle of the table.

"The order is effective at killing them off my lord it is difficult to get passed their defenses..-"

"Enough excuses I need results get me something and fast we need another move. The public needs to know we are safe, that we can maintain the level of peace we have for the past few weeks. If you can't find something Malfoy I'll have to demote you and give away your position." Tom announced.

"My Lord." Rabastan called. "I have some new information that may be helpful from a few sources regarding some order supply lines."

Tom turned towards him sharply "Carry on."

The frost that covered the lawns on the manor surprised and delighted Ginny who immediately stole Tom's shirt and quickly wore a robe while she raced to feel the crisp cool air on her skin. Tom drowsily followed her out after he ascertained her screeching wasn't from being attacked and had looked somewhat presentable even half asleep. When he finally made it outdoors Ginny was reveling in the crisp air despite the obvious stinging pain of the cold. The layers of light emitting from the sunrise made her look like an earth sprite as it lightened her hair to a red gold. She spun in a circle in obvious delight. The smile that lit her face was carefree and happy. Tom wondered how long that smile would last and whether he would see it again. Unable to resist Tom jogged forward and caught Ginny in his arms and planted a kiss on her laughing mouth. When he released her she was still smiling.

"I want to see snow. It's been so long. Frost is the first sign it'll be along in a few weeks. " Ginny explained

"You are my lady Ginerva, if snow is what you want then snow is what you'll have." With a wave of his hand a small cloud appeared above Ginerva's head and began to snow soft light flakes coating her hair. She smiled even wider and pulled him close in order to place a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Tom wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Now I have snow in my hair."

"Well now the prince of darkness can't ruin his hair for the day can he." Ginny said in a sarcastic pompous tone.

"So good of you to understand." Tom smirked. Tom grabbed her for a kiss and the cloud melted above her head and dissipated.

The next few weeks the cold weather rushed in and left Ginny anticipating the snowfall. It would be the first time she'd seen it since she'd been captured. Tom had seen to it that her every wish was met whenever she'd wake screaming from nightmares he would send her to sleep with some magic. If she wanted a new dress he saw to it that her wish was met. Ginny instinctively knew it was his way of caring for her but couldn't help but yearn for more from him even though she was sure the desire would leave her empty. When the snowfall came Ginny stayed out all day in a heavy cloak, hat, mittens and scarf sometimes accompanied by Beatrice and on one occasion Tom. The snow reminded Ginny of Christmas and of her family. Despite all that has happened Ginny yearned for her family.

One day in the library while contemplating these things Tom found her watching Beatrice as she listened to a fairytale as it read itself to her. Beatrice saw Tom first which made her gasp.

"Ginny." Beatrice whispered as she tugged on Ginny's dress and pointed at Tom. "It's the Dark Lord."

"I can hear you. And it's Dark Lady to you child." Tom snapped irritably. Ginny's eyebrows rose but she whispered to Beatrice.

"Why don't you call Elba and have her take you down to the kitchens to get Hot chocolate? I'll meet you down there."

"No he's mean I won't leave you here alone." Beatrice whispered back. Tom rolled his eyes but stayed put.

"I promise he won't hurt me besides I want to talk to him." At this Beatrice nodded got up looked Tom up and down the left the room searching for the old house elf.

"Incredible! Draco Malfoy has a bloody little Gryffindor for a daughter." Tom exclaimed irritably.

"If I'm not mistaken she was sizing you up!" Ginny laughed. Tom rolled his eyes again.

"I have more magic in my pinky toe than she does in her entire body." Tom said.

"Oh real-" Tom hushed her with a kiss. Ginny looked at him seriously when he pulled away.

"Tom is there something wrong?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"I have news that you won't like to hear." Tom began. Ginny frowned.

Tom led Ginny through the north wing of the manor where she had never explored. It was mostly old rooms that neither Ginny nor the Death Eaters ever wanted to occupy. It was in these creaky rooms that Ginny was expecting to see her guest.

Suddenly Tom stopped in front of a recently cleaned door.

"Ginny I want to warn you that he's in terrible condition. Mostly unrecognizable." Ginny nodded and proceeded trough the door. I shut with a click behind her, she was glad that Tom hadn't followed her. She needed privacy for this. In the room she saw a lump of flesh under the covers barely moved and breathing in ragged breaths.

"Bill?" Ginny tentatively called. The mass turned towards her. The sight of his face made her want to cry. He was cut by what looked like shears. His nose was cut in half by a gash and blood covered his face. His breaths came out ragged like it was a struggle just to breathe.

"Gin-hy" Bill asked.

"Bill." Ginny sobbed throwing her arms around him.

"They gafe me somefin. It don't hurt anymo'. Thought you were dead." Bill gagged.

"Bill I love you please stay with me." Ginny begged.

"Ginny helf me." Ginny hugged his shoulders. She could feel the blood from his wounds seep into her robes.

"If only I could Bill please." Ginny choked.

"Ginny its ok I don't feel any pain. Safe yourself. Find Charlie. Find der order." Bill choked. "Take care of my son Will pleash."

"I promise Bill. I will find him!" Ginny swore.

"Ginny I love you tell Fleur and my son that I love them." Bill choked. His breaths subsided after a while and the silence filled Ginny with barely contained anger and grief. A few moments of breathing and Ginny got herself under control and she opened the door to find a guard stationed there.

"Take me to the Dark Lord." Ginny ordered coldly. Ginny followed him down the alleyways and into Tom's office. Tom was staring out his window with his hands clasped behind his back. The Death Eater backed out of the room and shut the door.

"Give me my wand Tom." Ginny order Tom turned around.

"Why?"

"I want to kill the bastards who murdered my brother." Ginny told him without blinking an eye. Tom sensing her anger smiled inwardly. He waved his hand and her wand appeared before her. She grasped the handle reveling in the feeling of being connected once more.

"Where was he found? Which compound?" Ginny asked.

"Nirelleson Castle, near Liverpool." Tom answered.

"I want to kill the people inside and then burn it down with the ones who survived inside." Ginny said her anger hardening into rage and cruelty. Tom looked at her.

"No I don't know the defenses,-"

"I do. I was stationed there." Ginny answered. Tom motioned towards a wall. Ginny turned blinked and a door appeared. Ginny followed through and discovered all of the members of Voldemort's inner circle. Ginny looked at Tom's dark eyes and for the first time thought of him as Voldemort. Ginny could hardly care. She looked at the members gathered around a map of Liverpool.

"We should attack from the East side as there will be little fortif-" A masked Death Eater began.

"No. They keep guards on that side because there is a stream of fresh water there and they know it's the least defendable. If you attack there you face the most reinforcements. Here enter through the South side by the stables. Most of the people there are defenseless and non military."

"But we'd have to move through mountains." Another Death Eater objected.

"Are you or aren't you a wizard. Apparate to the top. The wards won't even be placed there because of the civilians constantly moving in and out. If we attack there we have the element of surprise and then high ground."

"Have the troops ready by nightfall. We'll attack then." Tom announced. The Death Eater's nodded in unison. Ginny didn't notice she had to kill a Farin Thomas, the man who murdered her brother.

Ginny led the Death Eater troops into battle against the town. Ginny charged down the hill at breakneck speed and dodged the spells thrown haphazardly in her way. Ginny threw mostly stunners but some hexes and curses as well. The Death Eaters stormed the back of the castle through the civilian entrance and decimated the small station of troops there. Ginny spotted Farin in the fray and immediately engaged him in battle. Farin had a sword which blocked her stunners. He ran towards her and in a flash of metal had sliced her arm. With a gasp of pain she fell to the floor. Without any time to think she rolled out of the way to dodge another hit. With Bill's bloody face in her mind she grabbed her wand that had fallen and yelled "crucio!" With a gasp of pain Farin fell to the floor. Ginny stood unaware that her troop of death eaters already dispatched his troops. Instead they watched as their Dark Lady tortured the leader of this order squadron.

"Sectumsempra." She said and cuts appeared across his face. Farin reached for his face and grasped it gasping and yelling in pain.

"Why?" Farin gasped.

"For my brother Bill." Ginny said menacingly. Farin's eyes widened. "Avada Kedavra" A flash of green light appeared from the end of her wand and took Farin's life. She stared at the legion of Death Eaters. She pointed at the Death Eater whom had the general's badge.

"Remove your mask." Ginny commanded.

"Yes My lady." He removed his mask and kneeled to reveal an older Theodore Nott.

"Nott I want you to burn this place down and trap every survivor that is not a civilian inside."

"Yes my Lady."

"Return to the manor once you have finished." Ginny commanded.

"Yes my lady."

Ginny left them with her wand fingered loosely in her hands. She walked up the mountain and observed the destruction she had wrought. The huts that once stood were knocked down. Bodies of order troops lay strewn about surprised by the surprise attack. Behind her the blaze lit up the sky like the sun and the smoke drifted with the wind towards the east. Ginny held no notice she apparated to the manor.

Ginny stormed into their room still sticky with the stench of blood sweat and Death. Tom looked her.

"Is it done." Ginny nodded. "Allow me to heal your arm." Tom grabbed his wand and muttered a few incantations and her skin began to knit itself. Ginny let out a sigh and allowed herself to sob. Tom merely held her and smiled. She was truly his now. *

:D reviews please3


	15. Dennis

Chapter 15

Morning brought a sharp blast of light that instantly went to her head when Ginny next awoke. Not wanting to get up at that moment just led Ginny to burrow her face in Tom's shoulder. Feeling him turn around she wrapped her arms around him and lay in his arms for the rest of the morning. Ginny wasn't ready to face the reality of day yet. Hours later she was nudged by Tom into waking.

"Ginny I'm leaving for a meeting." Tom told her. Ginny turned to face him she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Alright."

"Ginny." Tom hesitated. "I know you don't want to hear this but I've had the body of your brother cremated. It's up to you to as to where to spread the ashes." Ginny swallowed back a lump in her throat.

"Thank you Tom. I- I'll deal with that a little later." Ginny croaked. Tom nodded and left her. Ginny let the tears slither their way down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. Bill was gone. Her big protective brother was gone. He would never again take her out flying again. He would never help her find the counter-curse for when the twins turned her hair a shocking shade of yellow. He would never get to raise his son. Ginny openly sobbed she lay on the bed in front of her not willing to move. She had avenged his death by murdering his killer. Why didn't it make this empty feeling go away? In her grief her anger replaced the empty hole of grief and she relished in the memory of Farin's screams. She was glad he suffered.

She took a few minutes to get ahold of herself before she grabbed her wand and dressed herself. She went to Tom's office and waited for his return.

X

Tom left for his meeting in a hopeful mood. Things with Ginny were finally fantastic. She had found a way to penetrate that bloody fortress that had been rumored to hide the mastermind of the guerilla attacks that have taken so many lives. Furthermore she fought side by side with his Death Eaters and by all reports she fought like a lioness. Her anger bound with her magic and made her nearly unstoppable, no one stood a chance in her path.

Tom had told her that his Death Eaters attacked an Order squadron with prisoners of war among them headed for Nielleson castle and that her brother Bill was among those found. Tom told her that Farin Thomas had been responsible for Bill's death. Ginny saw for herself as Bill was brought back to his manor dying and bloody. ITom smiled. It had been a mere stroke of sheer luck that he had found Bill. By the account of his troops he had been injured when they found him hit by a stray hex. Tom ordered them to bring him back in order to heal him but it was too late. This event had completely severed her ties with the Order. Telling them that they had been responsible had enraged her and she allied herself with him.

Ginny Weasley fighting with his Death Eaters have given the impression that she was on their side, which had helped him immensely as the ranks solidified into one. The war was finally in Tom's favor. He had destroyed that open Order compound took down one of the leaders of the guerilla attacks and gave his troops reason to believe again. Yes, keeping Ginny Weasley by his side was the best decision he could have made.

X

Ginny numbly waited in his office for his return. It was probably another military meeting. Ginny had contemplated attending but she was not in the right frame of mind. As openly sobbing would not be conducive to good leadership she had refrained. Besides she had no idea as to whether Tom wanted her privy to his plans. Her heart ached constantly with the loss of Bill. She had no doubt nearly all of the other members of her family had been killed by now. Harry Potter was gone and the leadership had dwindled. If her family was in charge innocent people would not be killed. Unarmed women and children would not be killed. Peace needed to be established, Tom was the strongest player in this game so Ginny would support his leadership, no matter the cost. Her family had simply died with the death of Bill. Nothing could resurrect them. Now Ginny just wanted peace. She didn't want to suffer through torture again. She didn't want to live through the death of one of her family members. Ginny's heart ached once more as she fought back the flow of tears. Wiping them away she resolved to leave this war behind and the quickest way to do this would be to pick the strongest side. With this in mind she slumped in the chair and waited.

X

When Tom made it to his office once more, Ginny had been keeled over in the chair legs over one side and her head cradled on the headboard. Tom placed the ashes of her brother on the table. The resounded noise broke Ginny out of her faint slumber.

"Have you made a decision?" Tom asked.

Ginny paused for a moment and then croaked "yes."

"Where?" Tom asked moving to the other side of the desk and taking her hands in his.

"Normandy beach. That's where he had his first house with Fleur, his wife. Could you take me there?" Ginny asked.

Tom spoke softly "I'm rather busy today and the French are not fond of me. I'm sending Malfoy with you. He can escort you." Ginny choked back sobs and hardened her countenance.

"Tell him to be ready in the foyer as soon as possible." Ginny told him. Tom nodded.

X

Ginny held the ashes tightly to her chest. By the time she made it to the foyer Malfoy was waiting for her. When he saw her he looked alarmed and straightened his back. Ginny looked at him for the first time in days. He looked considerable worse for the wear. He had grown thinner, his perfect hair was unkempt and the shadows beneath his eyes were emphasized by the continued lack of sleep. Too busy wallowing in her grief, Ginny callously pushed and thoughts of sympathy aside.

"Malfoy, Let's move." He nodded took her hand and disapparated.

The first thing to hit her was the smell of the ocean. When she opened her eyes she was struck by the sunshine that shone upon the rocky cliffs. The wind picked up strands of her hair and blew them aside. Ginny smiled, the waves washing upon the shore in powerful loud waves were a soothing balm to her tortured soul. When Ginny opened the vase she hesitated. Fleur and his son should be here she thought. Ginny knew it wasn't safe for them. Tom would use them for something horrible no doubt. Ginny wasn't naïve enough to think that his feelings for her would extend to the rest of her family. Maybe it was lucky they were dead. They didn't have to see her like this. With a grim smile Ginny freed the ashes into the ocean and allowed Bill to be free. Turning back to Malfoy she held out her hand and they apparated back to the manor.

X

Back at the manor Ginny dropped the vase and dissolved into tears. She heard Malfoy walk away from her only to return a few minutes later and thrust a drink in her hand. Astounded by the sudden heat that slid down her throat she choked and it shocked her out of her tears. Coughing Malfoy pulled her to her feet and led her into a parlor. He poured her another drink. Ginny downed it.

"Malfoy." Ginny paused thinking of something else to say. "Thank you." Startled he looked back at her.

"You're Welcome. Drink another, it helps with the grief." Malfoy said thrusting another drink into her hands. Ginny nursed it before swallowing that one as well.

"Is this why you look like such shit?" Ginny asked him impetuously.

"No. I look like shit because I'm trying to be a father and a Death Eater all at once." Malfoy snapped rubbing his eyes. Ginny poured another drink into a glass.

"Take this Malfoy. I've been told it helps." Ginny said pouring him a drink. Malfoy stared for a minute before downing it.

"How goes the war? And what are you in charge of anyway?"

"I'm the one in charge of the spies. And good for our cause but not so swell for me." Malfoy said pouring himself another drink and throwing it back with a wince.

"Why?" Ginny asked the alcohol permeating her mind.

"I'm losing agents. The Order has gotten better at weeding out spies."

"Are we winning the war?" Ginny asked drawing out her "w's."

"We're doing better than the order is. We've annihilated several important compounds. We only have to find their main headquarters and destroy the leaders before the Order falls apart and we can build our world. The only threat that remains is that guerilla attacks are wearing at the people's tolerance for war. But you've just destroyed the leader responsible for those attacks. We've forced them to regroup."

"Good." Ginny smiled. "Farin Thomas is an arsehole and I hope he is rotting in hell for the murder of my brother and of several innocent civilians." Malfoy tipped his drink to her.

"Can I ask you something young Weaselette?"

Ginny glared at him but nodded hiccoughing as she did so.

"Are you on our side?" Malfoy asked with a strange glint in his eye. Ginny thought about it for a moment.

"Yes Malfoy I'am." Ginny said.

"Why?"

"That was two questions Malfoy." Ginny pointed out slamming her empty glass on the table. Ginny sighed and held her hands to her forehead. "The Order has been infiltrated by low-life scum. Most of my family is dead, most of their hope is dead. And if they aren't I hope they die soon they shouldn't live to see what this world will become." Ginny hesitated and poured herself another shot admitting to herself things she had not admitted aloud to anyone. "I' am here because I love the Dark Lord but mostly, I switched sides because I have been to hell and back and the only person who bothered to save me was Tom. He showed some inexplicable shred of mercy. My own people couldn't have been bothered to save me. I looked at the wards on your house, they were minimal someone could easily have gotten me, but they didn't." Ginny threw another shot back. "I' am actively participating in the war aginst them because I' am pissed Malfoy. I' am pissed that my brothers and parents are dead. I' am pissed that the infamous golden trio failed. But mostly I' am pissed because I had to watch my brother die. I have hate in my veins. It feels like it's never going away, its constantly burning seething never leaving me a moment's peace. I know you know what I' am talking about, your wife Astoria was murdered. I finally feel what you feel, I feel the rage you had for me that day in the library. How I wish I was still ignorant." Ginny spat. Ginny inhaled realizing how much she had shared and how dangerous it could be if he told.

"I have to go Malfoy. Thank you for the drinks and the talk." Ginny said suddenly stumbling on the furniture on the way out.

X

When Ginny awoke it was to a pounding headache and an irritable Tom.

"I want that idiot Dawlish taken off this case. He's botching it every chance he gets. He let those hooligans get away yet again and he's not even trying to make amends. He's a buffoon. Place him behind a desk that's where he'll do the least damage. If he refuses kill him." Tom slammed the door. Ginny winced a the sound. Tom looked at her quizzically.

"Good morning." Ginny grimaced at the thought. "Or maybe not so great morning." Tom quirked an eyebrow amusedly.

"What was that all about?" Ginny croaked gesturing to the Death eater she knew was in the doorframe a minute ago.

"Some idiot auror couldn't get information out of a spy and now he is behind a desk." Tom snapped. "It hardly matters and it's ruining my morning." Ginny sat up slowly and rubbed her hands over her eyes. When her vision cleared there was a tiny vial sitting in front of her.

"Drink that it will help." Tom told her. Ginny tossed back the contents and immediately the pain in her head was alleviated.

"Thank you." Ginny said making a move to get into the bathroom to freshen up.

"I have a meeting to solve this problem of mine. I want you to come." Tom said.

"I'll be there in one minute." Ginny said.

X

"Now as some of you may have heard Dawlish has botched yet another interrogation. I assigned you to fulfill the task. Where do we stand?" Tom addressed his inner circle.

"The spy is strong he has not relinquished any information." A voice she recognized as Malfoy's answered. Tom's lips pursed together he looked angry.

"You've failed me again Malfoy. We'll see how long he lasts under my wand." Immediately a prisoner was brought before them. The man was brown-haired and brunette he looked familiar it was a moment before Ginny recognized him as Dennis Creevey. The last of the Creevey brothers. Ginny felt very little remorse for the boy, as he was now on the wrong side. She had endured torture before at the hands of numerous death eaters and no one, had tried to save her, she won't try to save Dennis. Tom raised his wand and Dennis erupted into screams that rebounded off the walls of the room. When Tom lowered his wand Dennis relaxed and panted. Ginny could only observe how pathetic he was on the floor scuttling like a rat. Even she had done better, he was weak just like the rest of the order.

"Kiss my hems and tell me everything you know and I will stop this. If you deny me this will only continue." Tom commanded. Dennis crawled closer to tom until he was inches away from his robes when Dennis thrust inside his shirt puled out a knife and sunk it into Tom's abdomen. Ginny raised her wand and had Dennis against the wall bound in a flash. She ran to Tom and pulled him to his feet. Tom pushed her away

"I' am fine." Tom raised his wand and the blood pouring out of his wound stemmed and the wound knit together. Ginny in a flash of sheer hatred raised her wand and a whip of fire erupted from her wand. She sent it in the direction of Dennis where like a chain wrapped around his torso it burnt him. Dennis screamed permeated the room. Ginny lowered her wand when she felt Tom grasp her shoulder.

"You honestly think that a knife attack would kill me. No my dear mudblood, you will pay for this." Tom put his wand inside his robes and using his wand less magic he touched Dennis's forehead and Dennis let out a scream that reached the ears of everyone on the grounds of the manor. Tom turned his back on Dennis who was still stuck to the wall, and gestured to Ginny to move next to him. Dennis looked at her, the veins in his eyes had popped and blood permeated the whites of his eyes. He looked quite demonic.

"You…. Traitorous…. Bitch." Tom looked at Ginny with an amused smile. Ginny merely glared at Dennis and raised her wand.

"Crucio." Ginny yelled. Dennis screeched in pain as she held the spell. Dennis twitched in pain on the wall as he tried to end the pain.

"Try again bitch!" Dennis screamed at her.

"Legilios." Ginny said. Dennis immediately shut his eyes and started to whimper in a trance as he re-lived his worst memories and his worst fears. Tom grasped Ginny's shoulders breaking her from her reverie.

"Very good, my love." The inner circle watched as Dennis began crying and shouting in his sleep. Minutes later he awoke hoarse with tears on his face and defecation in his trousers.

"Now I would think before I spoke. Believe me when I say I have no problem doing it again, now you will answer my Lord's questions to the specifications he would like, because if you don't I will torture you into insanity." Ginny told him looking at Dennis in his red eyes. Tom smirked at his Lady and then turned to Dennis and began firing questions to which received detailed answers.

X

Ginny waited for Tom in bed as he finished a few more politically related things. Ginny held very little interest in such matters and had insisted in being allowed to retire to their room. The door opened and Tom walked in.

"Quite a show Ginny. You are quite interesting to watch." Tom told her.

"Am I?" Ginny asked offhandedly.

"Yes. When you are ready I think you may even be a great Dark Queen. You proved you have the makings today." Tom told her.

"Would my being the Dark Queen make you happy?" Ginny asked him looking at his calculating grey eyes. He inched towards her face and put his hands on her bare shoulders.

"Yes." Tom answered softly as he reached in for a kiss.

X

Yeap only one new chapter just revisions on the first chapter. I have gotten fed up so I have revamped chapter one and will do two accompanied by another update of course. Only minor edits on the others with a few cuts here and there. Of course the major edits will happen after I have finished the story.


	16. Dreams

Chapter 16 – Dreams  
Review my hard work

In her head all she saw were dead open blank eyes. Blood matting blonde hair. Fire consuming blood matted blond hair and dead open blank eyes. Corpse walking towards her with hands outstretched. Aching to wrap his hands around her neck and then squeeze. Cuts opening on his face releasing a flood of blood, and mouth open to only whisper her name. "Ginny Weasley."

Ginny awoke with a start. With a shaking hand to her forehead she lay back down and attempted to fall asleep but sighed in frustration. Farin had haunted her while he was alive and now he was haunting her while dead too. He was far from the first one she had killed but his death was personal. She had tortured and then killed him. Ginny shook her head. Ginny had no mercy he killed Bill, she could live with seeing his dead face so long as she had her revenge on Bill's killer.

Even so, when she shut her lids she could only see Farin's blank eyes stare back at her. Disconcerted she rolled over and placed her arm around Tom's shoulders. She then placed kisses on his exposed shoulders, which roused him from sleep. Unexpectedly he rolled on top of her to place kisses on her lips to only roll them off the bed. They did not come off the floor for quite some time.

X

Ginny inhaled and rolled her eyes at Tom whilst listening to the dull report of a death eater's visit to the ministry. Tom merely smirked at her. Tom kept glancing at the empty seat on the right from him. Ginny knew that he was plotting a suitable punishment for not attending a meeting. Ginny waited for the man to finish before standing. It was her turn.

"I acted on a tip I had gotten from a colleague and discovered how the Order knew about our upcoming attacks on the Manchester supply line. I discovered that one among us has been spying." Ginny told the table. A collective tensing waved around the room. Ginny smiled cruelly.

"Tobia Letandro. Step forward please." A blonde woman stood up from the table and kneeled before Ginny.

"My Lady." Tobia bowed.

"Please tell the circle what you found when you followed Antonia Rookwood home."

"My Lord I found her" Tobia gestured to Antonia's missing chair. "Meeting with a man who is a known operative of the order giving him crucial information about our plan of attacks."

"I had Malfoy back up her story and check whether it was true. Malfoy verified. Bring out the traitor." Ginny commanded. Immediately Antonia was brought before the crowd shuddering."

"You know the consequence for snitching isn't that right?" Ginny asked. Antonia nodded. Ginny looked at Tom. With lips pursed he nodded and Ginny with a flash of green light Ginny killed Antonia.

X

Tom concluded the meeting with a bang and every death eater apparated out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Tom asked angrily.

"I discovered and killed a traitor." Ginny told him nonchalantly.

"I see that. But you come to me first and ask me whether you can act on it." Tom snarled eyes flashing walking towards her.

"It needed to be taken care of. It was in service to you." Tom grasped her shoulders and shook her.

"You do not order death eaters around behind my back. You do not know better than I do. You will not do this again. Do you understand?" Tom demanded gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Y-yes." Ginny stuttered. Tom released her and apparated leaving her against the wall shaking from fear.

X

Ginny woke up one morning to see Tom getting ready without her. Her throat painfully constricted as she attempted to get up but was pushed back down by an angry Tom.

"You're not coming to this meeting." Tom told her. Ginny nodded but knew enough not to argue. It seemed she was spending time with Beatrice again. She merely glared holes in his forehead as he left.

X

Beatrice Malfoy was delighted to see Ginny again. However, Ginny couldn't face the child. She was too innocent, too pure and too much like Ginny before she met Tom in the diary, Ginny didn't want to plague her with her own personal demons. Instead Ginny encouraged her to play by the rose gardens while she watched. Ginny had changed too much since the last time she saw Beatrice, her actions had twisted her soul and Beatrice had noticed.

Ginny stared at the bright sky, it seemed like a lifetime ago she was trapped in that dungeon aching to see the sun. When Ginny had been in the dungeon, she was surviving against a simple enemy, the prison guards but now her enemy was the order, everything they stood for had disintegrated and now, the order is the source of her problems. Without the right leadership the order's ideals had disintegrated. This only meant that most if not all the members of her family had been killed. Ginny frowned.

"It's ok Ginny!" Beatrice yelled running into Ginny's lap. "That's what he told me to tell you."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Your brother Bill. He said it'd be ok. He said to watch your back." Ginny's mouth was wide open.

"When?" Ginny asked gripping Beatrice's shoulders.

"Last night in a dream. He asked me to look over you and deliver that message." Beatrice's eyes pierced her own. Ginny released her.

"Ginny?" Beatrice asked quietly.

"It's ok Bee, don't worry." Ginny told her hugging the girl to her chest. She just wished that would be true.

X

A flash of Green light whizzed by Ginny's head as she ran through the bushes with her wand in hand. She ran into the manor's foyer when a tripping jinx caught her in the back. She rolled over to see the face of her attacker. Robes covered its face and Ginny couldn't see who it was. She raised her wand in an attempt to defend herself when the attacker waved its wand and disarmed Ginny. Ginny turned onto her stomach and tried to get away but was stopped when her attacker pulled a knife out of its cloak and held it to her throat. Gulping, Ginny braced herself. Her attacker removed its hood and revealed itself to be a phoenix.

"Why?" Ginny asked as her attacker placed the cool blade of the knife against her throat.

"You are a traitor this is what you deserve." The Phoenix whispered as it sliced open her throat. As she lay there dying the phoenix morphed into Ron's face, and then George's face and then Percy's face and soon she saw all the members of the Order of the Phoenix's faces before her. Ginny woke up screaming.

X

Ginny placed her head in her hands and she awoke remembering the dream she had the night before. Tom sensing her discomfort placed his hand on her shoulder, Ginny inhaled to calm her mounting hysteria.

"Let's go Ginerva we'll be late." Tom said. Ginny's head snapped up in confusion.

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"Meeting of course." Tom said slowly as if she were a child.

"I thought I was banned." Ginny snapped. Tom looked at her quizzically.

"You were but my need for you outweighs my desire to teach you who rules over whom. We're planning another attack and I need your input." Tom drawled his eyes flashing. Not wanting to test him further Ginny arose from the bed and waited as Tom finished readying himself.

As they walked down the hall both of them were tense and neither broke the silence. Ginny didn't want to upset Tom, she had already gotten in trouble. When they walked up to the room she went in after him after he greeted his followers. Ginny listened quietly to everything that was said disagreeing with little and only modifying the plan here and there. The attack was set on an Order compound where there were rumored to be high-ranking officials who could give Tom the Headquarters. Ginny left after the meeting with the other Death Eaters. The attack was scheduled for two hours before dawn and she needed to sort herself for the possibility that she may kill her friends tonight. Instead of heading to bed for a nap she stayed in the rose gardens rubbing her shoulders to ward off the chill. She knew she wouldn't be getting rest any time soon. A crackle in the frost behind her alerted Ginny to another's presence. Ginny didn't turn but she knew that Tom was sitting beside her. He truly was a man of habit and she broke it today. Ginny could hardly care.

"Talk to me about what's got you quiet?" Tom asked her.

"I'd rather not." Ginny told him quietly.

"It wasn't a question." Tom told her firmly but not harshly.

"These high-ranking officials could be friends of mine, could be cousins and friends of mine. I'm committed to you and you cause Tom. But these are ties I've had all of my life. I don't know whether I could kill them or not." Ginny told him. Tom nodded.

"You aren't ready for this. You don't have the strength or the will. " Ginny moved to protest but Tom held up his hand. "This isn't your cause. You don't believe in my ideals because you weren't raised that way you cannot be passionate about killing the people you were close to. Perhaps its better if you kept your distance from them in battle tomorrow. I'll keep you in the back with me so that you can execute orders." Ginny looked at Tom startled.

"Perhaps its for the best." Ginny said disappointed.

"I'm glad you see the wisdom in my decision." Tom said. Ginny nodded once more.

X

The smell of blazing wands and smoke reached the pinnacle of the hill upon which Ginny was directed troops with Tom. They attacked a small village buried in a sect of hills below her protected by heavy wards. Their plans were faulty. There were more order members than there were Death Eaters and they had been woefully underprepared. Tom gnashed his teeth furiously however he put on his robe walked towards Ginny.

"Stay here. Keep this squadron with you. " Tom told her Ginny nodded.

Ginny watched the battle unfold unfavorably for the Death Eaters. The Order was strong they held their own considerably well and were beginning to close in on Tom and the remaining Death Eaters. Ginny paced worriedly checking every half minute for a turn for Death Eaters.

"My lady what should I do with prisoners?" Ginny heard a Death Eater call to her.

"Malfoy Manor" Ginny told him absently. Ginny heard the screams of multiple prisoners as they were dragged away. Ginny didn't want to see who it was that had been taken. Ginny's eyes were glued to the scene as the Order troops surrounding Tom. Ginny panicked they were going to kill him. Ginny looked at the squadron. She turned to Malfoy who was heading the squadron.

"Issue a retreat call as soon as I have penetrated a hole for them to escape through." Ginny told him desperately. Malfoy looked about to argue but Ginny silenced him with a glare.

"Do as I say or regret it." Malfoy nodded. Ginny led the troops into the fray. Ginny was a woman possessed as she searched for Tom. She saw him kill an order soldier she hadn't known. Tom looked in her direction when he heard he retreat sound. Ginny avoided his eye and engaged a masked order member who sent the killing curse her way. Ginny rolled out of the way just in time to avoid it. Ginny pulled herself to her feet and as quick as lightning she had sent three different curses to her attacker. They narrowly missed the order member but reflexively cast a shield charm. Ginny sent the killing curse her attacker's way. Her attacker ducked once again but Ginny managed to hit her with a disarming spell. Ginny stunned her attacker but was caught unawares when another order member caught her in the back with a knife. Ginny fell face first into the pile of bodies. Hearing the heavy bootsteps of her new attacker she tensed and screamed when he pulled the knife out of her back. Ginny flipped onto her back struggling to breathe as she felt the blood soak her back. The flare of the dawn light blinded her as she looked to face her attacker. She saw the man pull out his wand and aim it at her forehead. Ginny felt for any weapon on the ground and grabbed dirt and threw it at her attacker as she got up. Ginny looked at the ground for her wand but was hit in the face by the order member once again. The man fingered the knife thoughtfully before saying "I'm going to enjoy this." The man smiled before ramming the knife into her ribcage piercing her lungs. Ginny choked as blood filled her lungs. Ginny felt for her wand desperately. When the man pulled back to strike her once again she whispered "Avada Kedavra." With a flash of Green light the man had crumpled to the ground in a solid heap. Before she blacked out she saw the Death Eaters force the Order into a retreat. She smiled as her vision faded to black.

X

Ginny was in a lot of pain. Breathing required extra effort and was done against her will. She had tried to stop breathing, her body was on fire and she couldn't stand it anymore. She would have screamed except moving any extra amount would have required energy she didn't possess. Instead she whimpered but when she did so her pain was suddenly gone and she fell into a white room. She grimaced and stood up. She looked down, and realized she was still in her robes from battle and was dripping blood on the floor. Ginny looked for signs of life but saw nothing except for the expanse of the white room.

"Hello Ginny." Ginny's head whipped around. It was Bill.

"Bill." Ginny breathed before hugging him. Ginny looked down and saw that she had splatter his pristine white robes with her dirty bloody ones. Bill smiled sadly.

"Hi Ginny."

"I thought I-" Ginny stopped when sobs overtook her. Bill hugged her once more not minding the mess she was making of him.

"Bill I have been so confused." Ginny told him.

"I know. I don't have much time but I needed to see you. I'd have brought the twins and Percy but they were preoccupied." Bill told her. "I'm here to warn you against the Dark Lord Ginny. He's manipulated you and used you. If you're not careful he'll take your gift from you." Bill smiled sadly once more at Ginny's confused expression. "I'm sorry for being cryptic but I can't say more." Suddenly a bubble of voices could be heard. Against her will Ginny was being pulled into consciousness. Ginny cracked open an eye to see her room. A warm pressure was exerted on her hand. She turned to face a worried Tom.

"Don't speak Ginny. What you did was stupid but it allowed us to get what we wanted. You did well but that bastard nearly killed you. He struck you with a cursed knife that made healing your wounds difficult."

"Who do we have?" Ginny croaked.

"Neville Longbottom and Farin's Thomas's wife Ella." Tom told her. Ginny shut her eyes forcibly. Not Neville.

X


	17. Neville in Malfoy Manor

Chapter 17  
It took days for Ginny to get on her feet again but when she did she was never not doing anything. She needed her hands busy so as to not think about the prisoners in the Malfoy Manor dungeon. When he had told her about Ella Thomas, Tom had offered to allow her to kill her but something stopped her from doing so. She couldn't kill an innocent woman and as far as Ginny knew, she had no part in Bill's murder.

She sat in the Death Eater meetings quietly for the most part, she couldn't be outspoken when it might lead to the torture and death of another of her old friends. It was in one meeting that Tom decided to reacquaint her with participating.

"My Ginerva, where would you have us attack?" Tom asked her irritated with her lack of input.

"I'm not sure my Lord, there is no obvious point of entry. The camp is well protected on all sides allowing easy ways of escape. I'd feel more comfortable saying a definitive area had we had more information from spies." Ginny told Tom with a bow of her head.

"We have no spies in the camp my lord." Malfoy told Tom. Tom eyes red with anger whipped out his wand and crucio'd Malfoy. Draco whimpered on the floor as Tom held the curse.

"Time and time again you have failed me. Rabastan you are now the head of my informant division. Please plant a contact into this camp. We cannot have another set back like we had our last attack."

"I'd be honored My Lord." Rabastan boomed. Malfoy still lay on the floor.

Tom rose "For now my friends, we rest, protect your families, and we will plan our attacks once more." Tom ended the meeting and Ginerva followed him out. Tom slammed the door to his office in frustration. Ginny frowned but resolved to check on him later since we wanted to seethe now. Ginny went back to check on Malfoy.

When Ginny walked back Malfoy was still shaking on the floor. Ginny turned him over he was green, sweaty and shaking. Ginny frowned. These were the signs of constant exposure to the cruciatus curse. Tom must not be getting the results he wanted. Ginny was afraid, replacing Malfoy was irrational Rabastan certainly didn't have the connections Malfoy had and he would ruin the ones they did have. Ginny helped Malfoy to his feet.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A voice croaked. Ginny's head turned and saw Dolohov's face.

"Leave now." Ginny commanded.

"I was only going to help the little Malfoy. I wonder what the Dark Lord would think of thi-"

"Crucio." Ginny said. Dolohov immediately hit the floor screaming in pain. Hatred for this man bubbled in her veins and she ached to end his life. When she let off the curse she pocketed her wand. "The Dark Lord will not find out anything. There is nothing to find out. I was merely stopping Malfoy from defecating on my floors. But should I hear anything otherwise," Ginny stepped towards Dolohov and leaned towards his ear to whisper in it. "I will kill you and enjoy it." Dolohov looked at her with anger and fear in his eyes. "Now get out." Ginny commanded. Dolohov scrambled to his feet and left the room. Malfoy was still wheezing on the floor. Ginny grabbed his arm and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Flakes fell from the sky and she hauled Malfoy to his feet as he vomited on the floor. Ginny looked at him in pity. A few weeks ago he looked strong and fierce now he looked like a scared schoolboy. Ginny hoisted him up under the shoulders and moved him down the path towards the double doors of the manor. Ginny kicked at a peacock as she opened the door. A house elf greeted her at the foyer.

"Gretta is honored my Dark Lady." The elf kneeled before her.

"Take Malfoy to the master bedroom I will be there shortly." Ginny demanded. Gretta nodded and did so. Ginny tossed her cloak to the side and wandered the halls looking for a potion storeroom. Ginny stopped across one hall by a smell. It smelled of blood and dirt, it was a common smell to Ginny even now and the putrid stench made Ginny retch in the hall. Ginny needed to help Neville, he could be dying of infection. Ginny didn't contemplate the origin of her compassion but instead banged on the walls until she found the trick spot and the door to the dungeon appeared.

Trying to breathe threw her mouth she made her way down the narrow dark passage that winded its way through the earth. She passed many cages with emaciated people and skeletons. The stench of death was in the air. Flashes of torture and the guards haunted Ginny as she made her way through the passage. Several times Ginny had to persuade herself not to go back which was difficult because there were more reasons to go back than to keep on going but her love for Neville kept her strong. Eventually she passed a cage and woman inside looked familiar to her. Ginny recognized her as the dark- skinned fierce woman who battled her on the field. The woman merely glared at her.

"Either kill me or let me go." The woman demanded. Ginny pursed her lips she remembered making the same demands when she was first brought.

"Not yet. What's your name?" Ginny asked.

"Ella Thomas." Ginny filled with hatred at the response.

"Wife Of Farin?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Ella hissed just as angry.

"Do you know where they took Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Ask your buddies." Ella told her.

"Bitch." Ginny hissed. Ella glared and spat at Ginny. Ginny chuckled darkly.

"You missed." Ginny told her as she continued down the passage reveling in the shouts of rage behind her. Several more cages down she realized that her cage was down that same passage, with a shudder Ginny continued but realized that Tom had Neville placed her same cage. He knew she would come and he wanted to keep her away. It worked as Ginny ran back out. She couldn't face that cage again she wouldn't survive. She sprinted passed the cages and up the stairs. Ginny retched once again as soon as she made it to the top. Straightening her back she left that hallway to visit Malfoy in his rooms.

Without preamble Ginny asked "Who had been using the cruciatus curse on you to the point it's killing you?"

"Your husband." Draco choked out still green.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I've failed him many times. He does not punish lightly, as everyone very well knows." Malfoy told her.

"I'm sorry Malfoy." Ginny told him honestly.

"Spare me your sympathy." Malfoy spat.

"Ok I will I have limited stores as it is." Ginny sniffed petulantly.

"So I've seen. You'll torture just about anyone you're almost as bad as the Dark Lord." Malfoy snapped. He immediately looked contrite. Ginny stared at him right in the eye.

"I'm going to forget you said that Malfoy and I'm going to leave when you see me again don't be so stupid again because I won't be so forgiving." Ginny told him as she left and slammed the door. Today was bad.

X

Tom threaded his fingers through his hair rather irritably as he poured himself a stiff drink. He had little to no informants on the order due to the inadequacies of Draco Malfoy. He ought to have killed him but he might have alienated Ginerva, she likes his brat of a daughter. She was so close to being fanatically loyal and he didn't want to do or say anything that might disrupt that process. She had proved herself to be quite useful, she thought the same way the Order did and was able to accurately predict their attacks and defenses. She was exactly what he needed to win this war. Her input had given renewed hope in his war and cut the number of order recruits down. Still, the war could be lost. Tom knew her mustn't be cocky or else he'll experience another setback at the hands of a baby. Tom's hands clenched in anger.

X

Ginny apparated to the manor when it was nightfall. Tom wasn't likely to be pleased she had helped Malfoy but Ginny could not say that she cared much at the moment. Ginny prepared to knock but hesitated as she heard voices.

"Why haven't you found the bodies yet?" Tom irritably asked Gudavus a young Death Eater.

"We have been digging master, we have searched the waterways even on foot but they're nowhere to be found."

"I have told the public they have nothing to fear that had better be true. " Tom threatened.

"I have my team on it working everyday." Gudavus pleaded.

"That doesn't assure me Gudavus. The golden trio's bodies must be found soon or else this war will drag on." Hand over mouth Ginny quietly backed from the door and turned into another hallway. The golden trio could be alive. Ginny was stricken she needed to get away from here.

X

Tom came to his room to find Ginny packing a small bag. Gripped by anger that masked his fear he grabbed he bag closed.

"What are you doing?" Tom forced his voice to be even as Ginny looked up at him through surprised eyes.

"Packing didn't you get my note?" Ginny asked lightly Tom looked at her quizzically. Ginny sighed. "Malfoy cannot walk nor move, he has developed a fever and incapable to take care of Beatrice." Ginny told him. Tom walked to her and stilled her hands.

"Aren't they sleeping by now?" Tom asked.

"Yes but there is a healer over there now tending to him. It'll be a while before he can defend himself against any intruders. Besides Beatrice only has one parent left and he is on the precipice of becoming insane. Seems best to help if my presence can prevent that." Ginny said.

"Do you know what caused it?" Tom asked, but Ginny merely shrugged.

"Could be a myriad of things. I suspect its prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse." Ginny responded. Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Do you blame me?" Tom asked dangerously. Ginny inhaled.

"No, he's been under attack from multiple people in the inner circle. Although you are a contributor." Ginny told him.

"He hasn't been doing his job so I removed him. So long as he isn't disobedient he won't get punished. If he does, he forces me to do it. He's a grown man Ginerva." Tom insisted.

"Alright but he's still physically unable to act. Beatrice cannot tame those unruly sons of his, neither can the house elves."

"Bless your heart" Tom sneered.

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Knew you'd think that way. I'll be back in the morning!" She called as she left the room with Tom standing there. She's still compassionate. Damn I sill have work to do Tom thought.

X

Ginny settled in a guest room while waiting for Malfoy's two small boys to settle down. Beatrice sat in a chair in the side of the room.

"Is Daddy still asleep?" Ginny asked the toddler.

"No, Daddy is finishing discussing things with his healer. Should be out soon I think." Beatrice mumbled her face in a book.

"I'll go check on him then." Ginny responded. She left the room hurriedly. He must not be in good shape if his healer is still there she thought. She hurried towards Malfoy's room.

The healer was quickly packing his kit and he left and scrambled out. Ginny pursed her lips suspicious.

"That was an awfully long time for a healer to be inspecting you." Ginny observed.

"No hardly, I have many wounds and my ailment is in my muscles therefore requiring more complicated spells, he needed more time. " Draco denied.

"Sure three hours isn't enough. I' am going to say this and I'm going to say this once, if you do anything that implies you are a traitor I will take your head as much as I'd rather see you living." Ginny threatened.

"I know." Malfoy mumbled.

"What did your healer say?"

"I'll be better in a few days. The cruciatus among other things has messed with the balance of magic coursing through my muscles rendering me incapable of using them." Malfoy said.

"Alright. I'll stay tonight since your house elves are incompetent, and I'll check in for the next few days." Ginny asserted.

"Why?" Malfoy spluttered.

"I'm rather attached to Beatrice and she'll need all the support she can get since her father has a death wish."

"Is Tom planning to kill me?"

"Not yet." Ginny warned as she left the room. When she arrived at her room Beatrice was fast asleep in her chair with her book wrapped in her arms. Ginny picked her up and placed her in her bed across the hall and tucked her in bed.

"'Night mummy." Beatrice mumbled before falling into a deeper sleep. Taken aback Ginny turned to leave the room and walked through the endless hallways. She had dreamed of a place like this when she was young once but it had been filled with dragons and damsels in distress. Although this place was filled with dragons no one here was a damsel in distress not anymore.

A sudden scream pulled Ginny out of her thoughts and into the dungeons. She ran thoughtlessly and found herself in front of Neville's cage. He was panting as he tried to move himself from the floor. It seemed he had fallen and disrupted his clearly broken leg.

"Neville." Ginny called clutching the bars of the prison. Neville turned to face her.

"Ginny?" he croaked. Ginny smiled and reached for his arm so she could hoist him towards herself. "What happened to you Ginny?" Neville asked.

"The same thing that happened to you two years ago." Ginny responded grasping his hand tightly.

"Is it true? Are you really the Dark Lady? Was that really you on the battlefield?" Neville asked her quietly. Ashamed Ginny turned away. "Ginny what happened it's ok now we can escape."

"I don't want to Neville. I can help end this war. That's what I'm doing here."

Neville groaned. "Ginny he's going to kill so many people. Why must you help him? Do you want to exile muggleborns? As I recall you didn't care for the fact that you're pureblooded." Neville exclaimed angry despite his weakness.

"I still don't." Ginny responded stubbornly.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Neville roared. Ginny looked into his eyes and saw anger mostly intermingled with sadness and desperation. She smiled sadly at him.

"I changed in the dungeons. I changed, no one came for me it was just the Death Eaters and their devices." Ginny sobbed but swiped at the tears and continued. "I grew tired of fighting I couldn't it up. And then suddenly Tom came to me and he released me showed me the on going bloodshed. Showed me he was in the best position to win, and unwilling to resort to mass murder so I helped him. I just want to end this I want this to end. Most of my family is dead and I don't want to end up the same way."

Neville looked at her with pity. "The war is difficult on all of us Ginny and I can't imagine what you went through down here. But not resorting to mass murder? I can understand that he kept that from you but he slaughtered several muggle-born children that were caught attending Hogwarts in Diagon Alley for all to see. He's evil Gin." Ginny shook her head.

"No he couldn't have done that I'd have heard."

"He's a master of lies Gin." Neville grimaced as he moved.

"So was Farin Thomas." Ginny told him. "He organized guerilla warfare attacks didn't he? Killed just as many innocent people including Bill."

"Bill? Killed by Farin Thomas?" Neville repeated. "He told you this didn't he. It's just another lie Ginny. Farin and Bill had set up one of the best defended most impenetrable compounds until it was destroyed last week. Farin had been executed."

"By me because he killed Bill." Ginny shouted.

"Oh Ginny I don't even recognize you anymore. But if you're so sure why don't you go ask Charlie." Neville told her.

"He's alive?" Ginny's eyes widened.

"He's in this dungeon."

X

So is Ginny or Neville twisted? If you like it review the chapter. Please. :D


	18. Charlie

Chapter 18

Woohoo longest chapter yet. Thank you to greengirll111 for your reviews! (:

XXXXX

"He's in the dungeon." Neville repeated to Ginny's blank stare.

"Neville how many of my family members are still alive?" Ginny asked needing to face the answer.

"The twins have died, Bill's dead, your parents are dead, Percy passed that's all we know for sure." Neville croaked. "All of these deaths we are at the hands of death eaters. People you have allied yourself with. Y'know the ones who forced Fleur into sex in exchange for her life. Those people, but of course you know that milady." Neville said snidely. Ginny couldn't take this anymore she needed to leave and find Charlie.

"Neville I'll be back with some pain potions for your leg." Ginny needed to find Charlie and was willing to leave Neville whimpering in pain to get to him. She wandered to the last cage where she saw a huddled mass and the last of her family in the corner. He was wearing a threadbare cloak and looked malnourished, Ginny's heart melted and she suppressed a sob.

"Charlie. Please look at me Charlie" Ginny begged. He looked at her sprinted to the bars and held out his arms wrapping her in them. Ginny started to sob when she felt how bony he was, her mum would have had a fit. Charlie still smelled like home and which caused Ginny's heart to ache. Ginny began to cry; she hadn't realized she had a hole in her heart that large. Charlie held her fast until her fit subsided and then he held her face in his hands wiping the tears away.

"Charlie, I thought you were dead." Ginny exclaimed.

"Still here unfortunately probably not for long." Charlie whispered. "I have to ask Ginny but are you really the Dark Lady?" Ginny started to cry again.

"I don't know how it happened Charlie I think it started with my captivity but then I heard about guerilla attacks and then Bill." Ginny sobbed Charlie looked crestfallen.

"I was captured with Bill. The last time I saw him he had told Voldemort to go to hell. He was dragged out and beaten I had hoped we were just separated. I guess I was stupid for hoping that was the case." Charlie related. Ginny shook her head.

"That can't be. Tom said that Farin Thomas killed Bill. Farin Thomas beat him to a pulp where he died in my arms. I killed that asshole it couldn't be." Ginny denied although in her heart of hearts she knew it was true. Tom had lied to her. He had used Bill to get to her and further his agenda. Ginny collapsed on the floor she clutched her chest and began hyperventilating. Charlie grabbed her shoulders through the bars and exerted a friendly pressure on them. He began speaking to her through her fit.

"Farin Thomas and Bill were best friends, they fought together and built that compound that Death Eaters try to attack but fail because of the wards. Bill was brilliant at making wards." Ginny turned to him and looked Charlie in his brilliantly blue eyes that were filled with tears.

"The compound was destroyed when I killed Farin" Ginny admitted.

Charlie's eyes bulged. "Ginny why? Voldemort has killed people. He murdered innocent schoolgirls because of their parents. He had Fleur raped. Our entire family is dead. He has no regard for human life, you want the murders to end, you want truth or clarity you need to look passed his damned lies and see him for who he really is. He lied to you."

"Who killed Astoria Malfoy? Who killed the rest of those Death Eater's families? There were Phoenix feathers Charlie." Ginny argued.

Charlie looked confused. "No there were dark marks. They were killed from inner circle turmoil." Ginny looked disbelievingly at him. "Do some research of your own Ginny. Come back and tell me what you think." Charlie told her. Ginny nodded and got up and walked through the passages and up the stairs where she collapsed. Her head was spinning and she could no longer keep her eyes open. She felt a burning move up her arm but the blackness seized her once more and nothing mattered anymore.

X

"What happened little girl?" She heard Tom growl.

"I do not know my Lord I was sleeping." Beatrice's high voice trilled.

"Get out." Ginny opened her eyes slightly and saw Tom walk over to her. She noticed she was n her guestroom at Malfoy Manor.

"Ginny, what happened were you casting a spell?" Tom whispered.

"No why?"

"The healer said that your magic was conflicted and that it caused a black out. Your magic burnt your arm he says you have to rest for a few days and that it wasn't safe to move you." Ginny felt the weight her discussions on her once more and felt the hysteria coming back on.

"Tom? Would you lie to me?" Ginny croaked.

"No I have no reason to anymore." Tom kissed her forehead and she felt drowsy once more. Ginny didn't believe him.

X

"Ginny it's time to come to another meeting." Tom called to her one morning several days later when she could travel again. Ginny decided to use this opportunity to get answers.

"May I stay in today Tom? I'm still exhausted."

"Of course. Get your rest we'll need you to be prepared for battle again this week. We discovered more information on the camp." Tom whispered as he left. Ginny waited until she was sure he was immersed in the meeting and she went to his office. Ginny noted that he had cleaned it recently and that everything was neatly stored away. She rifled through his file cabinet in order to find thrown nonchalantly on top of a pile of papers a file titled "Non-pureblood legislation." Ginny opened it and began to read.

"Anyone not of pure blood or half blood may not be admitted to Hogwarts nor may be permitted to obtain a magical job within the United Kingdom.

Half bloods must wear a pin signifying their belonging to a lower class. Anyone found in violation will be subjected to death.

Pure bloods are the only ones to be admitted into Hogwarts Half bloods may find education elsewhere.

Any muggle-born attempting to find education of placement within this realm may be subjected to death or other severe punishments.

A special tribunal will deal with any crime against a pureblood. Half-bloods must lodge their complaints in a lower court."

Ginny couldn't bear to read anymore. They were right, there would be more bloodshed after the war ended, their world would be closed off. Ginny placed everything back where she had found it. Aghast she went back to her room and attempted to sleep but could not doze off. Instead she waited for Tom.

X

Tom came into their room with a guarded expression. Ginny gulped unconsciously.

"So how was your little lie in?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"Didn't lie in much, I had a bout of energy and went exploring. I quickly tired out a came back here."

"You felt the need to explore my office?" Ginny's veins became ice but continued smoothly

"'I was waiting for you but then I got bored and tired so I cam back here." Ginny told him. Tom merely nodded.

"Don't you want to discuss the legislation you were looking at while you were bored? No doubt to entertain yourself. "

"Not really I found it quite sound." Ginny lied. Tom nodded but Ginny wasn't stupid enough to think he was done yet.

"Do not go through my office again. Or else I will not treat it as lightly as I did this time." Tom warned as he turned on his heel and left the room. Ginny frowned he was leaving her to her thoughts which wasn't such a safe idea nowadays.

X

Ginny found an excuse to visit Malfoy Manor once more not that many days later. She had done some investigating of Tom and found nothing but the new legislation he had drafted. She hadn't dared attempted to rifle through his office after he had caught her. It was a stupid idea, of course he'd have wards there, but Ginny was confused and desperate. She had found excuses to skip out on meetings but Tom's patience was wearing thin and Ginny was running out of time. She had to commit to one side, and she had to know which side was the best. She couldn't face her family in the dungeons and instead she decided to talk to Malfoy. He was not nearly so dedicated to the death eater cause and besides Neville was probably dying of an infection.

She walked straight up to Malfoy's office where she knew he'd be with some healing potions in her bag. Might as well let in Malfoy on her secret since he owed her. Slamming the door open Malfoy hadn't even looked up to see who had visited. He must have known she was here.

"Weasley do come in." Ginny was surprised at the use of her surname but found it had a better ring than 'The Dark Lady.'

"Like you had a choice." Ginny scoffed. Malfoy glared up at her from his papers.

"How may I help you?" Malfoy asked with a slight tilt of irritation.

"I need you to give these potions to Neville." Malfoy looked at her with slight pity all traces of irritation gone.

"Weasley, he's dying. I'll give these to him but he has an infection that not even the most gifted healer can help. I can't allow you to go down there but I will give these to him." Malfoy agreed.

"Malfoy I know you are up to something I can feel it. I'm not going to Tom but I will defend myself if he finds out that I tried to help prisoners." Ginny threatened and Malfoy nodded.

X

Ginny came home that night to find Tom nursing a drink and in a seemingly jovial mood. Ginny was immediately suspicious.

"Why are you so happy?" Ginny asked him.

"Oh nothing we have a plan of attack for that camp. Which will take place tomorrow night therefore," Tom bounded from his place to Ginny and placed his arms on her shoulders. "You need to rest, I need you to be there." Tom kissed her. Ginny saw no way of escaping this without arousing suspicion.

"You're right. " Ginny headed to the door and dramatically leaned on the doorframe. "But I need you to tuck me in." Ginny pouted and Tom came running after her scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to their room.

X

Ginny rubbed her eyes against the smoke. The Death Eaters had set fire to the camp and the noise and motion was making her nauseous. She led in a battalion after Tom had given the orders and merely fought half- heartedly. She had been reminded that these were once her people too and now she was hunting them. The fighting had mostly cleared but the heat of the battle and the sun now scorching her skin and the charred bodies was blurring her vision. She scanned the field for any survivors and found a woman half alive buried underneath a piece of crumbled wall. Ginny attempted to move the block but was stopped by a hand to her arm. A death eater held her still speaking in her ear "She's dying, she can't be saved let her die in peace. She'll be worse off if she lives anyway."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked and the death eater pointed to a group of death eaters passing a woman around as she screamed for a missing child. They pulled her into a circle and they began to torture her realizing she was just a commoner and had no information of use to them. Ginny pulled the piece of wall of the lady and ordered the death eater to ease her pain until she passed. Surprisingly the death eater conceded to her wishes. She ran over to the group of death eaters and pushed them apart trying to help the screaming woman. Tom must have noticed the commotion because he had walked over to where they were standing to investigate.

"Who is she Ginerva?" Tom asked her. Ginny shrugged.

"Are you an officer of any kind?" Tom asked the screaming woman.

"No my name is Sarah Fajimha I came here for help and now I can't find my nephew! Help me please." The woman screamed.

"You are of no use," Tom asserted before he sent a flash of green light to the woman and killed her. Ginny swallowed hardly able to process it. Ginny held in her questions knowing Tom would be upset if she questioned him. She apparated to the manor in a haze to clean up and hopefully clean some of this blood off her hands.

X

Ginny made sure to be asleep when Tom had gotten home. She thought she could get out of talking to him but was proven wrong when he had woken her with a call of her name. Ginny sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ginny I know you're upset because I killed that woman but I had to she was of no use. She is the sister of Ella Thomas and I didn't know whether bringing her would allow them to escape. We have gleaned a lot of useful information from them and enabled us to attack today." Tom whispered. This would have satisfied Ginny a week ago when she was blissfully and stupidly unaware of what they were doing but now it made her angry. They could have let her go.

"Ok Tom." Ginny conceded, giving in to his feather light kisses and touches.

X

Ginny awoke before Tom the next morning still confused but she knew she had to attend another meeting so she could go to Malfoy Manor. It was time to decide where here loyalties lie. She yawned stretched and hopped in their shower. She was soon joined by Tom who took her in the shower.

Ginny and Tom entered the meeting together as they always did and took their seats at the head of the table. Ginny's attention was pulled to a chained woman at the wall. It was Ella Thomas. Ginny couldn't help but feel pity for her. Ella's fingers were bent at an awkward angle, blood soaked her light clothing and matted her skin; all obvious signs of torture. Ginny caught her eye, Ella's gaze remained stone cold and furious. Ginny tuned in to Tom's speech.

"Well my friends I have not allowed you to meet the woman who has been orchestrating most of the rebellious attacks on the ministry. I invite you to take out your frustrations on her" Tom announced, Ginny was horrified. Dolohov immediately volunteered to be the first to torture her. He had sent several cruciatus curses her way as Ella screamed wordlessly. He used a few curses Ginny was unfamiliar with but knew they were painful. One of them caused Ella's skin to bubble and then heal. Exasperated and aroused Dolohov zipped down his pants. Ginny couldn't bear it any longer she stood and stilled Dolohov's movements.

"No one wants to see this you pig. Besides its my turn." Ginny derided, as she raised her wand and started off with a cruciatus curse and then switched to other curses which were not as painful as the ones Dolohov had been using. Ella was dragged out soon after Ginny was finished and the meeting concluded. Tom allowed her to apparate to Malfoy manor to visit 'Beatrice.'

X

Ginny hurriedly opened the gates to Malfoy manor and stepped inside the foyer bringing in the bag of potions she had snatched. She needed to get to Neville. She ran into the dungeon knowing Malfoy wouldn't stop her. She ran to Neville's cell and saw him pale as death on the cot. His leg had recently been healed but was still red and inflamed, Malfoy was right, Neville was dying.

"Neville?" Ginny called and smiled sadly when he turned to her.

"Ginny. I'm glad I have gotten to see you." Neville smiled.

"Here," Ginny held out a potion, "Take this it'll help with the infection and the pain." Neville took both vials and chugged the contents.

"Thank you."

"Neville I'm so sorry that this happened," Ginny burst out. Neville held to grab her hand.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to you in time. I'm sorry that you had to spend two miserable years in this place before we attempted to help you." Neville told her.

"Neville you were right, he is evil but I couldn't see it because I was too busy surviving to see passed his lies. I changed, I kill people and torture them. I'm weak." Ginny sobbed.

"No you're strong for surviving he preyed upon you and your hopes and your love. It's not too late for you Ginny." Neville begged.

"It is Neville. For me it is too late, I accepted the title, and I can't go back. If I do I will be killed. Besides I love him, for better or worse I love him. But I'm still going to help you escape you just need to get better. I'm going to destroy the wards and let you escape just get better." Ginny begged tears pouring down her face.

"Oh Ginny, there you are, I missed you," Neville joked weakly. "It's not too late it's never too late to come back. The order will have you."

"Neville I killed Farin Thomas, I have helped destroy countless Order camps and supply lines. I just finished torturing Ella Thomas. I cannot go back." Ginny argued.

"Why'd you torture Ella Thomas?" Neville asked worriedly.

"To save her from Dolohov." Ginny told him.

"Ginny I'm going to die in here its matter of time. At least with you here I can be somewhat comfortable but I have two major favors." Neville ventured. Ginny nodded and he continued. "I need you to help Charlie and Ella escape when I'm gone, they don't need to be here and they know too much." Neville hesitated

"Go on," Ginny urged.

"I want you to kill me." Neville asked her averting his eyes when her jaw dropped.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I'm dying Gin, even with the pain meds and the antibiotics I'm going to die. I' am the secret keeper for the Order headquarters I cannot withstand torture for long I'll tell them. Then many more people will die. If they get Lavender again she will not make it. She barely made it out last time. Please don't wait too long. Please help me die" Neville begged. Ginny stood with tears actively pouring down her face she couldn't stop. She knew she would do it she couldn't deny him this. Not when he was in pain and dying anyway. She kneeled at Neville's feet and took his hands in hers.

"Neville," Ginny began.

"Ginny please, promise me I can't have that blood on my hands" Neville begged. With tears flowing down her cheeks Ginny agreed.

X


	19. Escape

Chapter 19

Ginny had left when Neville fell asleep. She told him she would give him a peaceful death once she had made both Charlie and Ella aware of her decision. Charlie was angry she wasn't going to come with them but he did not protest against her aid in helping them escape. Now she had to somehow convince Ella to go along with it. Ginny knew it wasn't going to be easy she did kill her husband in cold blood to sate her vengeance and she had just tortured her. Ginny walked down the hall and sat across from Ella's cell. Ella was awake and turned to face her with less animosity in her eyes that Ginny had ever seen.

"Thank you for what you did up there, though considering what you've done its less than what you should," Ella told her.

"I still tortured you," Ginny stated.

"Better than being raped. Your curses don't hurt as much." Ella responded grudgingly.

"Don't thank me yet. I have several pieces of bad news and then one piece of good news," Ginny warned. "I'm helping you escape here. You'll be out at the end of the week."

"Why are you helping us?" Ella asked suspiciously.

"My brother is amongst you, you won't last much longer and I'm the reason you're here. It is because of my mistakes and my rash nature that your husband is dead, the least I can do is make sure that what happened to him does not happen to you," Ginny related.

"What is the trade off because we won't give you any-" Ella spoke sharply before Ginny cut her off.

"I'm not asking for any favors, the only thing I'd ask is forgiveness but I know that is too much to ask. I've transgressed grievously against you and I have no right to ask for it nor do I expect it. I've been horribly twisted what I thought was right was a lie. My entire reality is false. I was told that Farin had murdered and tortured Bill. I was given false information but in my anger I didn't think to question it. Voldemort knew I would murder the man who killed my brother, so he picked the fortress he had the most trouble conquering. I had inside knowledge on the military strategies and the way of thinking the order used and was able to break through to the compound. My transgressions are grievous indeed." Ginny told her somberly. Ella stayed silent for a while.

"You're right I won't forgive you. As long as you are here and actively serving him you are my enemy. I need to know the bad news." Ella stated angrily. Ginny expected this reaction but rather than dwell on it she answered her question.

"Neville is dying," Ginny choked holding back her sobs, "He has an infection that even magic won't cure. I've given him healing and pain potions but he is dying. He thinks that he will talk under torture he wants me to kill him," Ginny answered morosely.

Ella was silent for several long moments before she broke the silence with, "You should help him. He's been a good friend to you. If he's really dying and he is really on the brink of betraying our cause and he is asking for it, if you had any mercy at all you would allow him to cross. In this life the greatest mercy is a quick painless death." Ginny nodded understandingly.

"I will come back in the next few days to h-help him," Ginny choked over that last bit. She ran up the stairs to the daylight. It amazed her that in her life she would find clarity in the dungeons and confusion in the daylight. She was going to help them but she was going to stay with Tom. She didn't understand how she could be so two-faced, she couldn't understand how still she loved him. He betrayed her, lied to her, took most of her family and she still loved him. He molded her thoughts and her reality. Her conscience was now conflicting powerfully with her heart to the extent that it caused her pain.

X

Tom was waiting in the rooms for Ginny to show up once more but he was quickly losing patience with her. He was never kept waiting by anyone, not if they valued their lives. He sighed, her friends and her brother haven't given up a lot of information but he had enough to schedule several attacks alone. He needed Ginny's input on these attacks as she knew how the Order would defend these forts and lines better than he did. He suffered minimal casualties when he had her guidance than when he didn't. He was eased out of his thoughts when he heard the crack of the opening door. He looked up to see that she came through the door with a guarded expression. Tom didn't make any note of it, she looked like that whenever she was with Beatrice. The little brat had gotten to his Ginny. Tom merely smiled at her Ginny smiled back when she sat down she was still tense but Tom was going to change that. He massaged her shoulders working out the kinks.

"So how was Beatrice my love?" Tom whispered in a way he knew got her attention.

"Fussy as usual." Ginny let out a moan when he hit a tense spot.

"Really? How about answering a few questions about a few supply lines?" Ginny's shoulders tensed once more and this time Tom noticed.

"Tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Needs to be done now for the meeting tomorrow." Tom responded irritation flaring up.

"I'm not going tomorrow and besides you can plan without me, you're brilliant at it. Besides I know nothing about supply lines" Ginny told him attempting to placate him. Tom's eyes narrowed suspiciously she was pulling away and he was determined to find out why.

X

Ginny was in a dingy dimly lit unfamiliar kitchen area poured over an ancient book diligently studying more so than she ever cared to do at Hogwarts. The book was on wand-less magic techniques.

"The key to using wand-less magic is to be completely relaxed and confident. Create a close relationship with your magic you are one and the same. What your will is will be its will also. Channel that energy and use whatever spell you choose to do the menial task. Wand-less magic should not be used for defensive/ offensive spells as it quickly drains the user." Ginny flipped the page but her name was called and Ginny's vision went blurry.

Ginny sat back up in bed and opened her eyes to see Tom staring into her own. She noticed the sweat sheen on her arms and body.

"Ginny," Tom called grasping her shoulders tightly.

"Tom? What happened?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"You tossed and turned in your sleep I've been trying to wake you up for ten minuets now. It was as if you were in a trance. What were you dreaming about?" Tom asked.

"Studying wand-less magic," Ginny told him. Tom looked confused but Ginny shrugged confused herself. "I have no idea why this would trigger a trance but I'm too tired to dwell on it now. Lets just go back to sleep."

"I'm not too tired its nearly dawn I think I'm going to get some fresh air please sleep, such trances keep you from true rest." Tom told her as he walked out the door.

X

Ginny traveled down to Malfoy Manor each day that week finalizing the finer aspects of her plan. It was relatively simple, Ginny was going to slip them a wand and they were going to overpower the guards during the attack Tom was planning. Ginny still hadn't confronted Neville and she didn't want to. Ginny tried to persuade herself into helping him die but each time her conscience gave way. There was so much death that the stench permeated the air. Ginny knew that she would help him but she couldn't. She had asked Charlie to do it because Ginny knew she couldn't and he had reluctantly agreed on one condition. Charlie must see for himself if his situation is that dire and then he will help his friend find peace. Ginny traveled down to the dungeons the night before the impending battle. Ginny visited Ella first. Ginny handed her a potion that would render her nerves unable to register pain.

"They have plans to visit you tonight this will serve as an antibiotic and a pain killer. They're under strict instructions to use blunt instruments so they won't detect this in your bloodstream. Remember to scream convincingly this will last for 36 hours more than enough time for you and Charlie to escape." Ginny handed the tiny vial to Ella who drank it with a nod. Ginny's eyes remained fastened to Ella's. "In battle a week ago I saw a woman named Sarah whom was killed," Ginny began, Ella's screwed shut and she released a strangled sob, "She was screaming for her nephew whom she couldn't find. Tom murdered her with the killing curse." Ella began crying soundlessly. Ginny reached for her hand but Ella pulled it back viciously.

"Don't you fucking touch me bitch!" Ella yelled. Ginny pursed her lips.

"After the battle no corpses of children were found nor were there any prisoners that were children. Most of the order members stationed there escaped due to the nearby forest. It is likely someone found your nephew and escaped." Ginny related. "I know this was a bad time to tell you but you needed to know before you left."

"Fuck you," Ella breathed as Ginny left her to her misery, heading to speak to Neville.

If it was at all possible Neville looked even worse, he was on the brink of death.

"Have they been by to question you?" Ginny asked and Neville nodded. "Did you give up anything?" Ginny asked.

"No but honestly, Gin why do you care?" Neville asked her. "I'm grateful for the help you're giving us but you're still on his side."

"Is being betrayed by someone you trusted, realizing everything they told you every reality and truth they spewed was a lie, not enough to want to save my family from their clutched not enough?" Ginny asked petulantly.

"This is a war. You have to pick sides, which one is yours?" Neville asked her. Ginny frowned but sidestepped the question.

"Tomorrow Charlie is going to come and release you, then they will escape out of here."

"Why aren't you going with them?"

"I have suspicion I have to see through before I leave if I do. Afterwards there's not much keeping me here."

"What suspicions?" Neville asked cock-eyed.

"Doesn't matter." Ginny replied while Neville merely nodded. Ginny kneeled and took his hand. She put a vial into his palm. "This will numb your pain and put you to sleep." Neville nodded and took the medicine. Ginny squeezed his hand and left.

X

"Charlie!" Ginny screamed as Tom took his wand and waved it causing Charlie to shriek in pain. Ginny fell to her knees and cradled Charlie as he twitched and fell dead into her arms. Tears fell down her pale face as she took in the face of her last family member. Tom smiled viciously at her as he waved and brought in Ella gagged, chained and naked. Tom had Ginny watch as he beat her with a whip until her skin was red raw and bleeding. Finally Tom brought his wand to Ginny's forehead and trailed it along her cheeks.

"This is what you get for trying to help them escape. Did you really think I'd be so stupid as to not have a fleet of guards protecting our most valuable prisoners while we were in battle? I'd kill you gladly and I will but, I will wait for my progeny first." Tom smiled at her dismay. Ginny could feel everything simply melt away in a river of blood. How could she not see this?

For the second time that week Ginny woke up in a cold sweat. Ginny looked over at Tom who was still fast asleep. Ginny knew there was something different about these dreams they were too real and too vivid. I was like falling into a memory. Ginny knew the escape plot will fail she had to leave now. She slipped into her robe took her wand and ran into the foyer to disapparate. Ginny apparated straight into the foyer of Malfoy Manor and proceeded to run into the dungeons. She ran straight for Charlie's cell waking him and unlocking his cell door.

Charlie woke with a start and was immediately alert.

"We have to get you out of here now. The plan is going to fail!" Ginny wailed pulling him out and running towards Ella's cell. Ella was disgruntled and not alert. Ginny slapped her to wake her up. Ella was angry.

"You have to leave now! Tom catches you we need to go now!" Ginny yelled. All three sprinted to the top of the dungeon where they fell silent when they heard the sounds of apparition. Ginny gestured for her companions to be silent. She brought them around back in a secret hallway she had been shown. They scuttled quietly up to the second floor where Ginny gaged there were only four guards checking around. They didn't seem to be searching for anyone but merely checking to see what set the wards off. Ginny sighed but she heard another crack and heard Tom's angry voice.

"They're around here somewhere you must find them! Now!" Tom commanded. Ginny led Ella and Charlie across the manor into a secret exit that let them onto the grounds. Ginny led them past the rose garden to see a stunner spell narrowly miss her. Ginny turned to look at the death eaters quickly. Tom was amongst them. When their eyes met for an instance across the field and Tom was furious but not surprised. Ginny led them across the fields but found their path blocked by a hedge that had been summoned Ginny fired several hexes at Tom who merely fought back with fervor. They were almost passed the wards when Tom fired a tripping jinx at her and she fell.

"Run! Ginny screamed. Ella pulled Charlie across the fields and Ginny caught Tom with a jinx as Ella and Charlie disapparated. Tom fell onto his stomach, dark robes mucked and dirtied. Ginny released a sigh of relief and felt her wand force itself out of her hands. Ginny opened her eyes to see Tom's furious face above her own. Ginny could hardly care her brother was safe.

X

Ginny was thrown into her old cell unceremoniously. Tom had refused to talk to her and had merely levitated to the dungeons after killing the handful of death eaters who had seen her betrayal. Ginny was unable to move until he had left the dungeons. Ginny's throat tightened. She couldn't stay here she couldn't be tortured she couldn't take that anymore. Tom was cruel he was a master at psychological manipulation and he knew the memories of this pace would strangle her until she screamed to be let out. Ginny merely lay on the cot Neville had a few minutes before and tried to block out the sound and smell of her old home.

X

Reviews are appreciated. Always :D speaking of which thank you jenny joker and lenacely


	20. Loyalties

Chapter 20

End of Part II- moving into part III now (: almost done 10-ish chapters to go!

Shout out to all my reviewers! Thank you! This one's for you. (:

X

Ginny sat in the cell for hours before they brought back Neville. Ginny immediately abdicated the cot in favor of allowing Neville to rest some more. He groaned righted himself on the cot. He eyed her worriedly.

"Are the others-?" Neville asked

"They got away, they're safe as far as I know." Ginny responded. Neville closed his eyes in relief.

"So have you officially allied yourself with us?" Neville asked Ginny shook her head. Neville groaned in pain and exasperation.

"Why on earth not? They've imprisoned you again." Neville choke, coughing up blood. The sight made Ginny struggle to hold back tears he had only a few days left he was leaving her.

"I can't go to the order they know of my sins by now." Ginny croaked.

"You know the order would still take you in with some reservations and probably a trial but they'd still help you. Most of the order believes you're under spell they think you're hoodwinked. Charlie despite the fact he knows better would not tell them the truth." Neville spoke more strongly than he had in days. His strength waned over the next few words "Going back is an option you just have to stick to your side. We didn't help you Gin you're right. We left you down here for two years, we left you in the dark, and we left you to decay and allowed you to be twisted by Voldemort. It's not a wonder he won your allegiances after we left you here and didn't try to rescue you sooner. Being here, I dunno how you lived without going mad." Neville's eyes were full of tears.

"Neville what did they do to you?" Ginny asked him.

"They found out about the pain potions they're going to interrogate me tomorrow with torture. I'm not going to make it, physically I'm going to die but I'd rather die sooner than die a snitch." Neville told her. Ginny supported his head his strength was waning. Ginny knew what she had to do.

"Neville. I can still fulfill your request." Neville looked at her through wide eyes.

"Please Ginny" Neville begged.

"I'll do it just not yet." Ginny told him.

"Ginny its time but I have to know. Were your suspicions correct? Is that why you helped us?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Ginny began to cry. It seemed that was all she could do lately.

"I'm sorry I failed you Ginny. I'm sorry I failed you" Neville sobbed. Ginny wiped her tears from her face with her sleeve and cleaned Neville's face with a spare bit of fabric.

"You didn't fail me Neville. You pulled me from the brink of evil; you've saved me Neville. This isn't as bad as it could have been." Ginny soothed him.

"I married Luna, Ginny we have a son his name is Lorcan. If you ever see them again please tell them I love them both and that my last thoughts are with them." Neville muttered something that sounded like a prayer. "I hope you get out of here Ginny. I love you, y'know?"

"I love you too Nev," Ginny whispered to his sweaty forehead.

"I'm ready Ginny." Neville told her. He closed his eyes as Ginny placed her hands on the side of his face and turned it quickly to the side and with several cracking noises Neville Longbottom was dead.

X

Ginny sat in a pool of filth for the next several hours staring. When Tom came to check up on her she was so far into her thoughts she couldn't see or hear him.

"Ah sitting in filth where you belong." Tom had sneered to her form. She didn't answer but merely remained fixated on the wall she couldn't think nor breathe. The next thin she knew was Tom grasping her roughly by the arm and pulling her to her feet. He dragged her down the hall and disapparated as soon as they reached the top. She was thrown into a guest bedroom and the door was locked. Ginny knew she was only here until Tom could decide what to do with her and in all likelihood he would kill her eventually.

Unless of course, he found out she was pregnant, but Ginny would rather take that secret to the grave than allow him to take their child's innocence. Ginny needed to do the very thing that she had not been able to do for two years. It was time to escape this place, its memories and Tom. Ginny was unwilling to have her child grow up to be a killer, she didn't want the stigma of his name or cause attached to him or her. This baby helped her find the courage to leave and to abandon Tom and his lies but she was sacrificing safety and comfort. She was placing her trust in the hands of her family and old friends hopefully they could find it in themselves to forgive her. Ginny leaned over on the bed and fell asleep.

X

Tom slammed the door open to the guest room where Ginny was being held. The loud sudden noise did nothing to break her from her reverie, but Tom was not one to give up. He shook her shoulders to prod her from her sleep. Tom smiled at her discomfort.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked yawning.

"Making sure your neither dead nor mad," Tom replied without inflection running a hand through his thick dark hair. Ginny frowned. "I'm keeping you here. You know too much to be allowed to wreak havoc and roam freely but you are too valuable to kill, this is the only reason why you are alive. I wanted to murder you when I found out you were planning to help them escape but I wasn't expecting you to have them leave in the middle of the night. Then you kill my last prisoner, my last source of information," Tom paused taking in Ginny's tears, "Good repent for the crimes you have committed but I do not forgive that easily." Ginny swallowed waiting for him to leave before dissolving into sobs. She regretted Neville's death but not the fact she helped him gain the peace he so desperately wanted.

Ginny tried to open the door but the knob burned her hand. She immediately opened the window and climbed out onto the ledge. The room was on the third floor; if she fell she would die. Instead she climbed on the ledge and shimmied over so she could travel to the next window ledge but as soon as she hopped over she was glued to the surface and couldn't move at all. She couldn't even fall over the edge. Behind her she heard the window creak open and a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her inside. With a touch of the wand her limbs regained their ability to move. She drew her limbs close to her body and turned around seeing an unfamiliar death eater looking at her. He gestured for her to follow him, Ginny grabbed the nearest object and sent it spiraling towards his head however he moved out of the way and with a wave of his wand her hands were bound. Once again he gestured for her to follow him and she did so with no fuss. He pushed her into Tom's office. With an irritated glance at her he nodded to the guard and he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Didn't take you long, did it?" He asked before she could respond he continued "You're very transparent, a Gryffindoric trait, you always allow what you're feeling to play out upon your countenance. " Tom said with contempt. "Why are you running again?"

"I'd rather not be killed," Ginny told him. "I'd rather not kill my friends and what is left of my family." Tom nodded.

"You know too much, now how do you suggest I remedy this?" Tom asked her Ginny looked at the floor and said nothing once more. Tom nodded. "You're no longer loyal to me, but this is merely trivial. You are mine, and I will have you," At this Tom rose from his desk and circled her like a hawk, "On every surface of our room, at any time during the day," Tom whispered into her ear "and night, wherever and whenever I choose." Ginny looked up him through fearful eyes. Tom kissed her and placed a silver shackle on one of her wrists.

"It will take you to our room where every door and window is locked and secured. If you try to escape your intrinsic value will drop to zero. Do you understand?" Ginny swallowed and nodded as the shackle led her to their room.

X

Ginny sat morosely on the bed for several hours while she waited for Tom. She stared out the window looking at the grounds and the mountains beyond the borders. She'd likely never walk on their slopes again lately she'd thought she might but now she knew for sure she never would. This manor was too well protected.

She wondered whether or not her brother had escaped the death eaters following him. Ginny hoped so or else she sacrificed her position for nothing. She loved her brother he was the last of her family and she hoped he lived through the war.

Changing sides once again meant embracing the reality of the sins she had committed including murdering Farin Thomas. She never should have been so rash so predictable it had gotten an innocent man and many others killed. Helping Ella escape only helped a small part of her guilt. She had sacrificed the last safe haven for people who wanted no part in this war for vengeance. There was huge a price to pay for her mistake. The civilians that had been caught were muggle-borns, for fear of the truth she never asked Tom what had happened to them but she knew t was unpleasant. Her reality had been twisted by Tom what he had told her at the time had made sense and therefore Ginny had believed it.

It would have been ok for her to just die or live by Tom's side and service his every whim but she was pregnant. No doubt if she told him it would buy her eight months of time but she refused to allow Tom to twist her child's reality the way he had done hers.

When Ginny had worn herself out with worrying she tried to fall asleep but Farin haunted her when she shut her lids. The way he screamed the way he looked when he had died every moment played itself out in her consciousness but Ginny viciously shoved those feelings away she couldn't afford to be distracted. She needed to escape more desperately than ever.

Tom chose that moment to push open the doors with a bang and surprise her out of her thoughts.

"Where did your brother say he was going?" Tom demanded.

"To the Order headquarters I presume. He didn't tell me where they were." Ginny told him honestly. Tom looked immensely displeased.

"What else did he tell you?" Tom hissed.

"Nothing." Ginny told him but he clearly didn't believe her because he began viciously probing her mind. Ginny had tried to resist his probing but her meager talent for Occlumency was no match for Tom's vicious intrusion. When Tom had backed out of her mind she was on the floor face down. She pulled herself to her feet cautiously.

"So you helped your sniveling little friends instead of allying yourself with me. I understand your true nature they do not." Tom hissed angrily.

"What is my true nature Tom? To kill? To murder?" Ginny asked him angrily. "That is not in my nature at all, that is a by product of your lies!" Ginny yelled. Tom smiled cruelly and began to circle where she stood playing with a strand of hair as if she were a child.

"Have you never been lied to Ginny? So self righteous, considering you've been lying to yourself all along. You liked it Ginny admit it. You liked it when you could kill without retribution nor fear of reprisal. You liked seeing Farin Thomas at your mercy. You can tell me all you like that I hoodwinked you but the darkness in you liked it." Tom responded smoothly. Ginny's heart dropped but she refused to allow him to know there was some truth to what he was saying.

"You told me lies Tom. Of all the small lies I have told, there is no comparison to the lies you have told me. You twisted my loyalties you told me that the order had killed civilians and my brother. You killed my brother why?" Ginny asked swallowing the lump in her throat.

"To make you see that you belong here with me against the order. What they didn't tell you my dear Ginny is that they were here to rescue you, but they figured you were a lost cause and they left you Ginny. You only have me even if you don't want to think that is true." Tom smiled cruelly.

"Lies, even if they were here to save me they wanted me to escape with them. Charlie begged me." Ginny responded. "Even if everything you aid were true I still wouldn't want to be here. You are an evil vicious snake who masquerades around here as if he has true power. Face it Tom! The world hates your agenda and hates you. You may have power now but you will quickly lose it." Ginny told him calmly. Her words had hit their mark because Tom pushed her onto the bed and held his wand to her throat. Ginny pushed his hand away and knocked his wand away only for Tom to kiss her possessively and rip her blouse open. Ginny removed he rest of their clothing.

"You are mine!" Tom snarled as he bit her shoulder.

"I' am no one's!" Ginny snarled back as she raked her fingernails down his back, leaving trails of red behind them. Tom was everywhere he had moved from her face and left bite marks on her neck causing Ginny gasp in pain but Tom continued his ministrations. Ginny wrapped her naked legs around Tom's waist and he moved into her.

X

In the middle of the night while Tom was asleep she burrowed into his neck and lay there memorizing the scent of him. She then kissed his lips for what she knew would be the last time. If this worked she might be one of the luckiest people alive. She inhaled and took a deep breath concentrating on herself and the innate magic running through her veins. She then concentrated on Tom's magical energy and whispered "Dormier." The effects were immediate; Tom began to fall into the deepest sleep and began to lightly snore. Ginny smiling sadly reached for Tom's wand and summoned her own wand, which came whizzing through the window rather quickly. Making sure he was still deeply asleep, Ginny unlocked the door and crept through the house until she reached the hidden exit. Ginny knew most death eaters didn't know about this exit so there would be neither alarms nor wards. It let out near the waterfall she had once jumped into but Ginny knew that the better way was through the garden where the troops assembled. Many people apparated and disapparated from that point and it would be hard to isolate which magical imprint was hers. She had a clear image in mind when she disapparated, leaving the grounds for the first time alone, of her own volition. Tom awoke the moment she had apparated out.

X

When Ginny had arrived she'd expected the Burrow to be in shambles but she hadn't expected it to be completely burnt to the ground. Shaking and sobbing Ginny sat on the cold ground merely staring at the remains of what was once her home. She heard a crack of apparition behind her and with wand at the ready she turned to face the intruder. She immediately lowered her wand "Charlie," Ginny whispered.


	21. France

Chapter 21- Part III

Ginny buried her face into Charlie's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"I just escaped Charlie he's looking for us we need to leave now, anywhere. I know you can't take me to the order-" Ginny wailed. Charlie shook his head.

"They don't know yet and Ella isn't saying anything without my word but you're right we need to get out of here." Charlie held out his arm and they apparated out of sight. When they next landed they were just west of Dover in a field. Charlie took out a boot that Ginny recognized as a port-key. When it glowed blue and Charlie tossed it in the air. The boot never landed. Ginny looked at Charlie confused.

"Gin we can't port-key across the channel because the death eaters will track it. I sent the boot to Prague as a distraction. I have a muggle boat that we can use to get across the channel. It's propelled by magic and it'll get us there. Follow me." Charlie took her hand and they walked on a road towards the cliffs. When they got to the very edge of the cliff Charlie tapped one of the rocks that yielded to his wand and revealed a staircase. The staircase burrowed straight into the ground but was difficult to walk on due to the loose rocks and narrow pathway. Charlie led her down the staircase burrowing deep into a cave. He tapped the rocks after she had gotten off the path and the passageway resealed itself.

The cave itself was dark and Ginny was terrified of falling off the narrow edge of the ledge where they were currently traveling. The water was dark and foreboding as Ginny kept her hands against the wall in order to traverse the narrow passage. Ginny was cut by a falling rock that pinned her shoulder as it fell. Ginny gasped as she clutched her shoulder seeing the blood ooze despite the dim light.

"Keep up!" Charlie demanded, "They could easily follow us here the boat is safest there are a lot of enchantments to keep us from being found." Ginny tried to follow him the best she could without a wand and eventually they reached a small creaky boat with a small deck. Charlie hopped on deck and helped Ginny into the boat.

"Go into the cabin I need to figure this out, I reckon you're a bit tired there's a hammock you're more than welcome to." Ginny nodded gratefully and headed into the cabin. The cabin itself was as large as her bedroom at the burrow and in addition to a hammock; there was a small kitchenette and a small room that Ginny discovered held a small bathroom. Ginny immediately dozed on soft hammock relishing freedom for the first time in years.

X

Tom was furious but not surprised at Ginny's treachery. He knew he should have killed the prisoners when he took them captive but he had rather prematurely allowed her to be exposed to them. He had placed her brother there as a test of her loyalty and she had failed miserably. He had no choice but to kill her, he'd told the death eaters that she was a traitor to their cause. Those who had even given a mere look of reluctance were killed on the spot. His patience had worn quite thin.

With a sigh, he admitted to himself that he missed Ginny but he couldn't allow her to live she simply knew too much. However, he could be open about how ruthless he was, now that he no longer needs to seduce anyone to his side. He folded his hands behind his back as he looked out his office window at his assembling troops. They were due to attack another Order supply line. This would cut off their weapons and healing potions leaving the crippled. This war will be finished in a matter of months, the order was on the defensive and it was only a matter of time before he obliterated their headquarters. A knock broke him from his reverie.

With an irritated hand Tom gestured at the door it opened.

"My lord?" Rabastan asked.

"Yes?" Tom allowed.

"We've tracked the girl's apparition to a field just outside Dover. We've sensed some recent port-key activity heading to the middle of Europe. We know she's traveling with someone she met at that hovel, we suspect it may be her brother." Rabastan related to Tom. Tom merely nodded not showing his anger. He had gotten rather attached to the idea that he would torture and kill Ginny. No matter, when he got around to conquering the rest of Europe he would find her and kill her.

"If you have any reason to suspect that she is stupid enough to return to England you will notify me immediately. If you capture her no one is to touch her as she is mine to deal with." Tom ordered.

"Yes my lord." Rabastan bowed and left the room. Tom was irritated he had wanted to finish things with Ginny in a pretty flash of green light. What Tom wanted Tom got.

X

Ginny stretched and heaved herself out of the hammock and onto the top deck. It was pouring rain onto the boat, however the water merely disappeared as soon as it touched the floor of the boat. Ginny took a sweater she had found and pulled it on and sat near Charlie who was steering the boat. Charlie glanced at her as she sat down.

"Just another fifteen minutes. Then we'll be at Shell cottage." Charlie told her. Ginny stared back in utter amazement.

"Fleur's alive?" Charlie merely nodded, Ginny smiled. She waited at the bow of the boat and waited for the boat to take her closer to the beach she could just spot on the horizon. Ginny helped pull the small boat onto the shore and followed Charlie into the cottage. Before they knocked on the door Charlie held Ginny's hand.

"I can't say how glad I am that you came back. It shows more strength than most would have, you were seduced directly by Voldemort and you came back. I'd like to do a check for enchantments he may have used on you to make sure before we go in that he doesn't have a tracking spell on you. This cottage is under the Fidelius charm but it wouldn't matter if he knew where you are. Also Fleur has been attacked grievously it's nowhere as close to as bad as Bill but she has a long scar from her eye to her cheek. She's sensitive about it." Charlie told her.

"You may check and thank you for the disclaimer." Ginny told him. Charlie waved his wand in front of her face. Ginny felt a sensation near her temple. Charlie's eyes furrowed.

"He doesn't have any tracking spells but he had a temperament modifying charm on you but it was quite weak. They don't generally lose potency but this one has. I've removed it from you. Do you feel any differently?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Slightly more tired but that is it." Ginny told him. Charlie knocked at the door. Fleur answered it but Ginny hardly noticed the thick line from her hairline to her cheekbone she was too busy taking in the rather healthy appearance of Fleur. When she pulled back Fleur's eyes were puffy.

"'Ginny please come in." Fleur welcomed her. Ginny followed Charlie inside and was instantly mesmerized by the sight of a tiny red headed child on the floor. Charlie left the room with Fleur and allowed Ginny to commune with her nephew for the first time.

"Who are you?" The toddler asked Ginny with a befuddled expression on his face.

"I'm your aunt Ginny." Ginny told him, Will's eyes widened.

"My daddy used to talk about you a lot, he missed you. He's gone right now. I'm Will." Ginny's throat tightened uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it's great to meet you" Ginny tried to smile. Will immediately came to hug her tightly. Ginny returned the embrace.

"You're sad. My Daddy used to tell me that hugs make everyone smile." Will told her. Ginny held Will for a long time, before she grabbed his shoulders and kissed his forehead. As she moved to get up, Charlie and Fleur came into the small room.

"Allow me to show 'ou 'o your room." Fleur led her upstairs to a small bedroom with a pleasant view of the beach and a small closet. "It is not 'vhat you are used to but I hope it'll do." Fleur told her.

"Fleur-" Ginny began but was cut off by Fleur.

"Charlie told me dat you were there at the end. Did he suffer?" Fleur asked with tears creeping into her eyes.

"No he didn't he was given many pain potions and he was cremated. I spread his ashes in the sea," Ginny choked back tears, "I'd have asked you but I didn't want to find you. I figured he'd find his way through the ocean." Ginny sat on the bed and openly sobbed. Fleur sat next to her and held Ginny's shuddering shoulders as Fleur sobbed with her. When Ginny had cried her tears out Fleur rubbed her shoulders until Ginny fell asleep.

X

Ginny awoke early the next day before anyone was up. She made breakfast for everyone Molly Weasley style. She needed to comfort herself and everyone else. Charlie was the first down the stairs, Ginny noticed he seemed more rested and less drawn.

"We need to talk Ginny. We're safe here but I don't know what you're going to do." Charlie told her.

"Let me finish making breakfast there are a few things I need to tell you." Ginny replied as she turned to the stove. As she cooked the eggs she contemplated her options; she could go back to England and attempt to fight for the Order, or she could stay here in France and live out her life as normally as possible with the child of the Dark Lord. She shuddered mentally, she wanted her baby, it was the reason she defected in the first place but she didn't know what the consequences of her carrying his child might be. Under Tom's tutelage it would never be innocent, forever cursed by its parentage but away from Tom perhaps the child would live a life full of love. She had to telling Charlie, he needed to know what he was dealing with. She finished the breakfast and served a plate to Charlie.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Charlie. I don't think I'll go back to England because," Ginny took a deep breath and let it out, "I'm pregnant." Charlie dropped his fork and wiped his mouth.

"The father?" Charlie asked, Ginny fixated on the table as her silence spoke for her. Charlie nodded "Let's go for a walk." Ginny stood up and headed out the door with Charlie following her onto the sandy dunes. "How long have you known?" Charlie asked her.

"A few days, since you've escaped." Ginny trailed along the waves edge occasionally getting her feet wet. Charlie stayed mostly silent.

"Were you forced? Well technically you were he was controlling your feelings for family but-." Charlie told her.

"It was of my own volition, the act anyway. What did he use on me anyway?" Ginny inquired.

"The enchantment he used was part simple cheering charm and a feeling modifier." Ginny brows furrowed.

"What is that?" Ginny asked him.

"It's like a cheering charm but it affects emotional attachments, its used mostly on mental patients suffering from trauma but he used it on you for who knows what." Charlie told her with a hand through his hair.

"I have a few ideas." Ginny mumbled.

"Ginny why did you change sides?" Charlie burst out, "When I first saw you, you were unrecognizable. You were twisted, mad almost. Like, Bellatrix Lestrange. You were so sure of yourself, so sure you were right. I admit, I was afraid I had lost you forever. What happened?" Ginny stopped moving and she transfixed her eyes on the ocean.

"You don't understand Charlie. Two years is a long time to be locked up, I was mad Charlie. I had grown so accustomed to a brutal lifestyle and loneliness that the first prisoner who had bunked with me I felt immediate attraction for. It was a trick, Tom had played upon the effects of that dreadful spell and I fell victim to his disguise and I didn't know it was him. He eventually revealed himself to me and then he began seducing me with lies. He had me convinced that the Order had killed members of the death eater's families and that you launched an attack on Diagon Alley and other dreadful things. Slowly I began to change because I believed him and I loved him," Ginny began to release tears but carried on, "he used Bill's death to push me to commit acts of evil. I killed Farin Thomas, I tortured Dennis Creevey," Ginny choked, "I'm so different Charlie. I don't even recognize myself," Charlie turned from her but Ginny fell to her knees and grasped his hand, Charlie looked astonished "I love you, Charlie, I love you, please forgive me." Ginny looked down and sobbed she released his hand and grasped the sand at his feet. Ginny felt strong sure hands lift her face up.

"I forgive you Ginny." Ginny began to sob harder at those words as the weight of her sins slightly lessened. Charlie knelt to Ginny's level and took her into his arms and hugged her back. She felt his tears on her face as grasped him for support. Slowly she began to feel like her old self again.

X

At dinner that night she and Charlie began to discuss plans for the future,

"You've made a decision to keep the baby?" Charlie asked eating his meal.

"Yes, it's innocent even if its parents are screwed up." Charlie swallowed and hesitated.

"It's ok to ask anything Charlie." Ginny reassured him.

"Are you going to tell anyone else about the father."

"No, people would not react well to that news. I'm going to keep it secret, god forbid anyone tries anything." Ginny told him horrified. She began to stab at her steak cutting it into tiny pieces.

"What are you going to tell people?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to say that I was with a foreign prisoner that left me in this condition." Ginny told him confidently. Charlie smiled wryly at her.

"Fleur's going to be back soon but I'm leaving for England tonight, the order needs me to bring in a few Romanian contacts."

"Charlie, Tom is going to be actively looking for you please be careful." Ginny begged.

"I'd have thought you'd have me banned from going." Charlie joked.

"Not that dim witted." Ginny laughed.

X

Ginny's dreams were mixed with nightmares of Farin's dead body and Dennis's screams of terror until the dream changed. Ginny was sitting at Fleur's kitchen table with a newspaper in hand that read "Dark Lord triumphant: new reign begins" A sudden bawl came out of a crib nearby and Ginny rushed to pick up the infant to quell its crying. She hummed a soothing erratic tune to the child as she read on. An article on the inside cover, described Tom's next plans to invade France while trying to re-build Britain. Terror gripped her as she tried to calm her baby. The scene changed as she re-visited the yard outside of the Burrow except there was a bench added. The sounds of nature were oddly muted leaving the grounds silent. There was a redheaded man sitting at a bench. Ginny walked over to him recognizing him easily as her brother, Bill.

"Quite a few weeks hasn't it Gin?" Bill asked her.

"Yes, Bill I'm so sor-" Ginny began but stopped when Bill waved her off.

"You're hiding in France, Ginny. I'm not proud of you for what you did but I understand. So will most of the Order. Even if they don't you still know much more that could help them win. Charlie is risked his life for you. I'm sure he won't tell you but he waited by the Burrow for days hoping, no, wishing, you'd come he only contacted the order to tell them he was alive but he waited for you." Bill told her.

"I know but with the baby I have no idea what to do. They'll never accept its father."

"Don't kid yourself you know what to do, you're going to lie which I'm not arguing with by the way. It's for the greater good, you have an opportunity to help the Order again. They need your help they will lose this war without it. If we lose this war your daughter is going to grow up without a mother." Bill's tone softened but was still urgent, "Ginny you will not live to see beyond the end of the war." Bill told her. Ginny received this news with little fuss. Bill continued on "You've seen the end is in sight. The order needs your help, you have already chosen how you want your daughter to grow up now it's time to act on it." Bill looked towards the sky but swiftly turned back to Ginny.

"Our time here is ending but Ginny please do this. I love you. I want to help you but you need to help yourself. You have a lot of information at your disposal use it." Bill told her. Ginny woke up in the middle of the night in a sweat.

"Loud and clear Bill loud and clear." Ginny muttered as she sat up in her bed. She combed her hands through her sweat-matted hair. Feeling her stomach lurch she made her way into the bathroom before she vomited. Feeling exhausted, Ginny sat on the cold tile willing herself to act on what she must do. She didn't want to be involved in the war, she wanted to be selfish. She wanted to raise her child, her daughter safely but she knew she'd never get the chance. She rose to the sink cleaned herself up and pitter-pattered into Charlie's room. She woke him from sleep with a light nudge.

"Is everything ok?" Charlie asked her.

"I have to go back to England. You need me." Charlie sat straight up attentive.

"Why?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"I've seen the way the war ends, Charlie. The order loses without my help, I will not allow this. I know the way he works the death eaters you could use the information I have." Ginny looked to Charlie begging for his word.

"Stay here for a week and think about it Gin." Charlie told her. Ginny knew she wouldn't get a better deal so she went back in her room to attempt to sleep.

X

Charlie left before Ginny woke that morning, but Ginny was grateful she had spent that next morning sick in the bathroom. It seemed her pregnancy symptoms were kicking in. She walked down the stairs into Fleur's kitchenette to find something to settle her stomach but Fleur had the presence of mind to set out a calming herbal tea for Ginny. Smiling gratefully Ginny put the cup to her lips and sipped. Ginny grabbed her belly trying in vain to quell her nausea.

"Morning sickness is awful, the only way to combat it is to just wait it out. Unfortunately it lasts all day." Fleur informed her. Ginny grimaced at the thought.

"ugh, this is terrible, I haven't eaten anything yet," Ginny complained. Fleur having anticipated this put toast in front of her.

" 'oast is safe for the most part 'ere eat it." Ginny took a bite gratefully and began to devour it.

"Delicious," Ginny complimented her.

"Old French recipe, a family secret," Fleur smiled. Ginny noticed a second pot of herbal tea and the rather astonishing stack of toast. Ginny looked at her quizzically.

"Are you pregnant too Fleur?"

"Ouais," Fleur smiled as Ginny hugged her.

"How far along?" Ginny asked happy at the piece of good news.

"Four months, it's a girl this time." Fleur told her.

Ginny and Fleur began talking about pregnancy despite the fact Ginny wasn't entirely comfortable. If she was being honest she was nervous about keeping the father a secret once she began to show, but she had her lie memorized. Thankfully Fleur didn't ask but she suspected Charlie had filled her in on her 'fellow prisoner.' They had agreed ultimately that they would be the only two to know anyone else could tell and put Ginny and the baby in a huge amount of danger.

X

Ginny was walking down the beach when she spotted a death eater cloak washed up on the shore. Sighing she walked passed it. It seemed that she could never really separate herself from the war or death eaters for more than a few days as something always inevitably caught up with her. She was enjoying the last few days before she would rejoin the order and thrust herself in the middle of the war yet again. This time she needed to be very careful considering her pregnancy and that she'll be a target for being a traitor. Hopefully Charlie will have prepared them but still Ginny was not naïve, the Order will suspect something. She had simply changed too much.

With a sigh and grumbling stomach she made her way back to Fleur's home trying to forget the tattered cloak on the sandy beach trying to put these memories passed her.

X

Ginny had fallen asleep that night quickly but dreamt she was in a forest under the dark expanse of night. She was traveling with a large stomach and was using the young saplings that she walked by as leverage to move herself deep into the forest. She hadn't walked this way before but she knew where she needed to go her magic directed her. She had reached a large oak tree she kicked one of the roots and a branched twisted her way. Ginny grabbed it and felt herself thrust upwards into the top of the oak tree. Struggling to keep her balance when she landed she looked around and saw wood floors and bridges connecting each tree to the next tree creating multiple units. She walked across the bridge and saw a lone figure standing the darkness waiting. As she approached the figure turned and revealed himself to be a man that was paler than the moonlight. As the man smiled fangs dropped from his incisors. Vampire. Ginny awoke with a start forgetting she was safe in Fleur's house. The moon lit up her white legs entangled in dark sheets and reminded her of what was real and what wasn't. Her dreams lately had been quite strange they had seemed real but were nothing more than flashes.

Suddenly she heard a knock and went downstairs to check who it was. Fleur came rushing down the stairs quickly wrapping her gown around her. She checked the eyehole and opened the door. Charlie came blundering through the door with a beaten face.

"Jesus, I'll get the medical kit." Ginny supplied running up the stairs into the small supply closet where she knew it could be found. Quickly running back down to Charlie she opened and spilled the supplies on her way over. Fleur quickly grabbed the anti-swelling and blood replenishing potions and jammed them down Charlie's throat. Charlie spluttered as he swallowed but the bruising immediately faded. Acting quickly Ginny grabbed Fleur's wand and aimed it at Charlie who held his hands in defeat.

"Prove you're my brother."

"Mum was never angrier than when she found out you stole my broom took a joy ride and broke your arm from a fall. You did this twice." Charlie told her. Nodding Ginny lowered the wand.

"Why are you back so early?" Ginny asked him.

"Our major supply line was destroyed today we have little medical supplies and food coming in. We need to establish one quickly, Kingsley is working on contacts in the U.S and trying to use muggle transports until we can get a permanent line going. I told Kingsley of your return, they want any and all information. They want you to come to a base now." Charlie told her.

"It'll be dawn soon we'll leave then." Ginny told him.

"No the cover of night is best." Charlie disagreed.

"I'll pack something then."

"Best you do that." Charlie told her. Ginny nodded and ran up stairs.

X

come on 4 thousand words give me a review :D.


	22. Plymouth

Chapter 22-

Ginny shoved the few belongings Fleur had given her and stuffed them into an old pillowcase and ran down the hall into Will's room. He was fast asleep under the blankets and was oblivious to Ginny's staring. Silently saying her goodbyes she shut the door. She then ran down the stairs where Charlie was waiting for her. Fleur waved them off as they ran down to the beach into Charlie's creaky boat. As soon as they were on board, Ginny insisted that Charlie get some rest while she steered and he accepted her proposal gratefully. They were heading up the coast of England passed Dover towards Plymouth. Apparently there were fewer Death Eaters in that area but Ginny knew Charlie had picked that location for another reason. As she steered Ginny, watched the sunrise as it bled light onto the dark ocean warming her cold skin. However Ginny's thoughts were elsewhere. All the strange dreams she was having, flashes of the dead, and flashes of potential futures haunted her. She supposed the origin was her pregnancy; the magic of these visions was well beyond her capabilities. Her child was already powerful and gifted. A surge of pride flashed through Ginny, but it was another reason to keep her child safe, this power could be used against her. Ginny would not let that happen.

She was on deck for several hours when Charlie awoke looking less drawn and pale, and little more alive.

"I can take over from here." Charlie told her, Ginny gladly relinquished navigational duties to Charlie and she scooted over onto the railing.

"How was your nap?" Ginny inquired.

"The best I could have gotten considering the circumstances. How are you? Are you feeling sick?" Charlie asked.

"Not right now strangely enough, I'm quite alert." Ginny responded. Hesitantly she ventured another question "How much do they know and how much should I tell them?" Charlie looked at her for a brief moment before turning back to the horizon.

"Ella told them that you were an audience of the inner circle and seemed to be allied with them," Charlie hesitated, but continued at the sound of Ginny's snort, "she didn't tell them about Farin though."

"Why?" Ginny asked aghast.

"You saved her from grievous torture and rape. You helped her escape, you proved willing to help her find her son," Charlie told her, "She's practical, angry and aggressive but practical. She knows you have information that could help the Order. She will set aside her differences for the good of the cause."

"Wouldn't the good of the cause be to spill her guts about everything?" Ginny asked quite spitefully.

"They'd never believe anything you'd say otherwise, they'd imprison you, once they'd heard you infiltrated the safest compound we had. She knows you have information we need. She wants to cut through the red tape." Charlie replied. Ginny nodded feeling slight appreciation for Ella. Suddenly a crack of lighting appeared from the sky followed by torrential rain.

"Look there's where we need to be!" Charlie shouted as he pointed to a rock formation. "Take the wheel I'll be on the bow!" He hopped to the bow and Ginny slowed the speed of the boat and steered the boat towards two long tall rock formations.

"Where am I stopping her?" Ginny shouted.

"Just steer the boat in between them!" Charlie shouted from the bow over the roaring waves of the ocean. As Ginny guided the boat in between the two rocks she had gotten into a cave. She looked back and the entrance had disappeared. The only light was coming from a lantern Charlie had lit at the bow. He traveled back to the wheel and guided the tiny boat next to the ledge. She tied the boat up and then hopped out and gave Ginny a hand out of the boat.

Ginny found herself following Charlie through a narrow passageway that winded for miles through the cave. The dim light on Charlie's wand revealed smooth tan walls as they walked passed the stalagmite formations. Eventually they came in between two stalagmite formations and Ginny found herself in the middle of a rather large salon. The tapestries on the walls and the structure itself, suggested that this castle dated back to the medieval period whereas the furnishings were newer.

"Wait here," Charlie told her as he left in through the only exit. Ginny took a seat at the only table in the room. Suddenly Ginny began to get sicker and vomited into the nearest vase on a side table. Grabbing her stomach she sat down once more to receive Kingsley who was flanked by two guardsmen. His eyes widened at her appearance, he quickly strode over to grasp her hand tightly.

"Ginny Weasley, I couldn't believe it when I heard you were not only alive but sane." Ginny smiled "I live again. It seems I'm a survivor." Kingsley released her and sat down on the other side of the table. Ginny decided to start. "I was imprisoned for quite sometime and I was brought to Riddle's manor I witnessed some terrible things but I have information." Ginny offered, "But I need to know where I stand, Kingsley. I have done some terrible things to acquire this information." Kingsley's smile was strained.

"I know Miss Weasley. I know you helped him, your brother told me you were enchanted. Ella Thomas is one of my most trustworthy lieutenants and she assured me that your allegiances really do lie with the Order. However I must know everything." Kingsley's deep voice boomed. Ginny nodded and told the story of her torture, how her mental state had deteriorated, how Tom had tricked and enchanted her. She told him everything except her sexual relations with Tom, how Farin Thomas truly died and her pregnancy.

At the end Kingsley was less suspicious and nodding his head in sympathy.

"I see. I'm going to have you instated as an informant. You've been through too much trauma to be useful in battle," Ginny quelled her protests and listened to Kingsley, "and you've proven you are a much better planner and coordinator. We will use you as such. Right now you are in one of our safe compounds. In a few weeks we will transport you to headquarters. Right now many of our troops leaders are in this building and we are trying to coordinate to re-attempt a supply line. All of our current landlines have been obliterated. I need a plan. Of course all of this is contingent on the ruling of the council. Unfortunately I cannot just overlook all of these crimes." Ginny nodded.

"I understand and I will only say that not using my information would be stupidity. However in anticipation of my upcoming planning I need a map of any old and new lines and where the camps are currently located." Ginny demanded Kingsley nodded and indicated that he would have those sent to her as soon as possible. "Charlie will show you to a temporary bedroom it isn't much but unfortunately it's all we have." Ginny nodded and gave her thanks.

Ginny was soon brought to a small drafty room overlooking the stormy ocean. The walls were bare with the exception of an old moldy tapestry. The furnishings themselves were pitiful as well; she only had a small bed and thin blanket. Still she would make do. As she lay down to take a map Charlie knocked on the door.

"I have something for you since I know you don't have your wand." Charlie brought out an old wand where the handle was well worn. She recognized it as her mum's. As soon as it touched her palm she felt an overwhelming sense of peace that she hadn't had in quite some time

"Thank you Charlie." Ginny's eyes began to tear Charlie sat and hugged her shoulders as she began to shed more tears.

X

The next morning she found herself before a small council of Order members. Some were familiar faces, such as Kingsley, Mad-eye Moody, Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas but a few others were unfamiliar. Kingsley spoke through the proceedings.

"The council has reviewed your statement and has found you to be not guilty of treason-" Kingsley began but was cu off by Moody.

"That's not to say we trust you completely, you've given information to the enemy which led in several failed battles. You will tell us everything and anything you know." Moody shouted magical eye swiveling furiously in its socket.

"As I was saying you are to give us any useful information that you have. I have maps provided for you but they are limited in information as to where our camps are now" Kingsley finished.

"I need some information if I am to advise you the maps are merely the bare necessities, the situation is dire and I'm sure you have better things to be doing than wasting your time being distrustful of decent information when it is being presented to you, willingly!" Ginny shouted. The council looked taken aback, but Ginny was angry and continued on. "I understand that I am a liability if you would like me to take veritaserum I can!"

"Just give the girl your maps," called Ella from the back of the courtroom. "She'd proven her trustworthiness when she risked her life to help Charlie and I escape. In fact my spies tell me she was locked in the dungeon for her betrayal she is loyal to our cause. Give her the damn maps so she can assist us properly," Ella snapped.

Kingsley inclined his head. "She is your responsibility then." Kingsley told her as he waved his hand to give Ginny the maps. Ginny turned to Ella and eyed her as Ella eyed her back. With an inward sigh Ginny remarked that Ella still hated her but she had a reluctant ally for now which is better than what she had before.

"The rest of the Order is to meeting in the chamber through this door." Everyone except Ginny moved to go in. Kingsley held his hand to motion for her to start working. Ginny looked at the maps only one of the held any information on the Order camps, Ginny sighed and conjured a table and set to work.

The meeting adjourned an hour later but Ginny hardly noticed as she set up the maps and marked places where new supply lines could go to the camps. Yet something always seemed to go astray whether it to be stray death eater spies or death eater camps nearby. She knew Tom had at least a troop of death eaters near all the major seaports, and overseas apparition or portkeys were risky because they could be tracked. Hours later, she was pulling out her hair in frustration when she flipped through one of the pages and discovered an old mining map. Shrieking in elation she went to Kingsley with the maps in her hands. After slamming the door to his room wide open and slapping the maps on the dining table in front of him, she grinned excitedly. "I've got it!" She yelled. Kingsley looked at her in surprise.

"You gave me subpar maps Kingsley in an effort to keep me uninformed but I have the perfect idea. In the late sixteenth century there was a huge market for those underground flowers cavelootlies correct?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"Yes?" Kingsley agreed looking both alarmed and confused.

"Well wizards built various mining shafts to collect these flowers and they were never properly filled in, I say we use these mines to-"

"-Shift our supplies, Ginny this is great but it could take several weeks," Kingsley objected.

"Better than several years costing several huge battles which I'm assuming we cannot afford. This is the only other way. Tom has death eaters all over the country in major seaports; temporarily I say we use muggle transportation with squibs guarding our resources and only one wizard. He doesn't bother because he hates dealing with muggles and because it's very risky to do it this way but it really is our only shot." Ginny told him. Kingsley silently nodded.

"Great work Ginny, I'll send Ella's team to explore these mining shafts and report to you their condition so you can map out a proper route. In the meantime I'll get you a better map and include the few camps that are not included on this one." Kingsley told her. Ginny nodded and backed from the room, "What are these red dots?" Kingsley asked her. She stood in between the doorway but merely shrugged.

"Points of interest, civilian locations, places we need to avoid," she answered. She was not giving them all of the information; she needed to regain their trust in her before she told them anything else. Those targets she included were also civilian targets that held sympathizers but not real death eaters. She wanted as little innocent blood as possible to be shed and she didn't trust the order or the death eaters to uphold this notion.

She didn't trust the order anymore than she trusted the death eaters.

X

The next morning Ginny was pulled from sleep by a loud persistent banging noise. The lack of sleep made Ginny feel like her head was splitting open, she got out of bed only to feel ill but she opened the door. Ella was knocking.

"Get up and out we need you to show us the entrances to these mines!" Ella demanded as Ginny grabbed the bucket nearest to her. Steadying herself without responded to Ella, she grabbed her stomach and puked into the container. Ella made a noise of disgust, "Meet me in the front room in fifteen minutes once you've cleaned yourself up," she sneered. Ginny nodded and vomited once more. It took a while for Ginny to feel better but she headed to the lobby where Ella was missing. Instead a scrawny young man, she recognized but did not know was waiting for her. He had greasy dark hair and a rather pointed nose. He small and hunched over with shifting eyes that remained fixated on the old carpeting. When he heard her approach he jumped to his feet alert.

"Hi Ella wants me to take you to the mining shaft s-she didn't w-want to wait for you." The boy told her stuttering.

"Is everything ok?" Ginny asked with a confused look upon her face. The boy smiled nervously "b-but y-yes of course. Here follow me." He led her out the front door onto a rocky cliff overlooking the ocean and took his wand out of his pocket. Ginny did the same the boy took out a map and pointed to a location, "that's where we're apparating," he told her. Ginny nodded and apparated to a forest just outside of Plymouth, it was the beginning of one of the mines she used to plan the route. She found an agitated Ella directing a worker around as she held her own shovel in her hands.

"Oh look the Dark Lady has decided to grace us with her presence please, join us." Ella sneered at her. The rest of her crew looked up at her with both disdain and fear. "Macmillan were you waiting long for this one," she pointed disdainfully at Ginny. He shook his head.

"Macmillan? Where's Ernie?" Ginny asked. The Macmillan brother looked at her with hurt eyes but grabbed a shovel and began digging through the dirt viciously. Ginny merely looked confused but Ella snarled and pulled her to the side.

"That was low even for a Death eater whore such as yourself. He's dead princess, you killed him moments before you killed Farin but I suppose his death meant little to you too. Deaths are inconsequential with your lot. Listen here I may not think your allegiance lies with the death eaters but to me, you are in the same caliber. Now find the damn entrance while my team and I dig up some supplies." Ella shoved a map into her hands. Ginny didn't hesitate to take the map and she watched as members of the team comforted the Macmillan brother. They looked at her with distrust and hate. Suddenly she realized that she had seen him when she had killed Farin. He had witnessed her murderous rage.

The guilt that she held inside her began to bubble up once more as she blindly looked for the entrance. She tried to hold back her tears but against her wishes they rolled down her cheeks. The weight of the guilt on her shoulders weighed down upon her once more as she recounted her many sins. She sat on a rock underneath a tree. She wished that she deserved forgiveness but she didn't. She would tolerate their glares and pointed comments, she had to or else it meant leaving the war altogether and she couldn't do that.

Without warning she saw a man in the forest who sprinted away upon seeing her. Ginny stood up and ran after him trying to catch up soon the man stopped in a clearing just outside the line of trees. Ginny caught her breath and looked at the man he was tall and blonde with shoulder length hair.

"Who are you," Ginny asked breathlessly.

"Farin Thomas." The man answered as he turned around. Ginny fell to her knees in front of him. He began to pace around her surveying her as Ginny fought to keep breathing. "You're wearing yourself out. You're putting your child in danger," Farin scolded in a deep soothing voice but he stopped. "So you're Ginny Weasley." He remarked. "When I was alive I wanted to meet you, I was told you were a fantastic fighter, you are," He paused. "I'm here to tell you that what happened to me was not your fault. Voldemort would have killed me anyway it was a mere matter of months, Bill had been fighting to restructure the wards because Voldemort kept destroying them. The compound was in dire condition before you raided it; people were starving and dying. There were little supplies, people may have not been murdered but they were dying more painfully due to disease. The order has glorified the compound as some sort of haven, but it was far from it. It would have been raided in a matter of months." Farin stopped and paced around Ginny.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked still deeply breathing.

"My wife is treating you terribly and the rest of the Order is following suite. You have slaughtered people heinously and tortured them. What is killing you worse is the guilt you place on yourself." Ginny looked at her knees trying not to sob. Farin placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look up. "What you did to me is better than what they would have done to me. I understand why you did it but you need to hold out a little longer. Earn their trust. Also the entrance to the mines is 20 paces west and 35 paces north under the large boulder." Farin told her. Ginny nodded, and collapsed onto her back when Farin disappeared in a burst of light. The next thing she registered were Ella's dark eyes in her face shaking her awake. Ginny shook her head and Ella dropped her shoulders and glared at her waiting expectantly for an answer. Ginny stood and announced to the rest of the crew who were standing there "I know where the entrance is." Ginny walked to Farin's directions and found the large boulder. Using her wand she rolled the boulder slightly to the left onto a muddy patch. She climbed into the hole and the rest of the team followed her. Using her wand she made a note of the map how far the passage went before it ended. Ginny inspected the dark roof of the passages and scanned the structuring charms. They were still quite strong but as an extra precaution she put up additional spells.

"Do have what you need?" Ella asked irritated. Ginny nodded and followed them out. Looking back she could have sworn she saw Farin but he disappeared as soon as he reappeared.

X

Charlie visited Ginny in her room while the rest of the Order was at dinner.

"What are you doing in here?" Charlie asked her. Ginny was still studying the maps that she had hung on her wall perfecting the routes. Kingsley had provided her with maps on all the Order camps that evening.

"Working," Ginny replied simply.

"I take it, the team wasn't welcoming." Charlie guessed.

"Correct," Ginny paused "I realized I killed an old friend of mine without even knowing it. I killed Ernie Macmillan." Charlie nodded.

"Darren told me. He's afraid of you, they all are," Charlie told her.

"I know. I wish- I wish that I could go back to France." Ginny told him honestly, "But I've been having these weird dreams or flashes. Sometimes dead people speak to me; sometimes apparently I see flashes of the future. I saw Tom win the war, I've seen Bill and as of today, Farin."

"You saw Bill and Farin? What did they tell you?" Charlie asked.

"Bill scolded me for not coming back to the order Farin told me to stop pitying myself and not allow Ella to treat me so abhorrently." Ginny replied. Charlie nodded

"Is Bill the reason you came back to the order?"

"He convinced me, but I'm here because of my child and because of you." Ginny replied.

"Why me?" Charlie asked her aghast.

"You're the only family I have left I want to make sure that nothing happens to you." Ginny told him honestly turning her back to the map and looking at him.

"It would be better if you ate with them." Charlie told her.

"No it wouldn't. I don't have time to be social the end of this war is approaching and it could go either way. I need to work this through, though I'm not sure how we'd even defend this if he ever did discover it." Ginny told Charlie.

"What else is bothering you?" Charlie prodded. Ginny looked him directly in the eye.

"The last time I spoke to Bill he told me I would live to see the end of this war in either conclusion. This means I won't be able to raise my daughter, I need you to do it when I die." Ginny begged.

"Ginny you will live, to raise your baby girl. I won't have to." Charlie told her.

"If I don't-" Ginny began.

"If you don't I will raise her as my own. How do you know it's a girl anyway?"

"Bill told me." Ginny replied. Charlie smiled.

"I'll get a plate for you but then I'll help you work on this map of yours." Charlie told her. Ginny smiled as she placed another yellow pin in a projected path plotting the fine points of the new tunnels.

X


	23. Cat out of the Bag

Chapter 23

Tom liked the feeling of being uncompromising, and having things his own way. He was orderly and logical; and unlike his minions, his plans and actions needed revision only sparingly. He was calculating and practical therefore the need he felt to tear apart his own room was utterly alien to him. Everything from the bed sheets to the furniture had made him think of Ginerva, it disgusted him. He reminded himself of those insipid little girls he used to see mooning over romance novels when he was in Hogwarts. Unable to control the feeling any longer, he whipped out his wand blasting everything in his sight. He had special fun in igniting Ginny's closet destroying all the things he had procured for her. He broke her perfume bottles and cracked her mirror. He destroyed anything that held any memory of her so that when his tantrum was over, the entire room was incinerated. He calmly looked at the mess he created. With a wave of his wand everything put itself together with the exception of the Ginny's closet that he allowed to remain destroyed. Still after the destruction he had wrought the room stilled smelled of her sweet perfume. He'd have to tackle this room once more later.

He turned to attend to a private matter in his office. Five minutes after he had arrived a knock sounded at his door.

"Come in." Tom called. Rabastan came in.

"My spies haven't found Ginerva in the middle of Prague nor anywhere else in Europe. However my spies tell me of whisperings that the Dark Lady has been spotted with her brother in France leading me to believe she is staying with family. Primarily the Delacours." Rabastan told him silkily. Tom nodded.

"Unfortunately she is safe there for now. I cannot afford to piss off part of the aristocracy in France until I'm ready for attack. So my traitorous little wench will have to wait. Make note of her these Delacours and tell me if you think Ginerva will be unprotected at any time. I need to know when I can get to her." Rabastan nodded.

X

The next few weeks passed by slowly for Ginny who spent most of her days with Ella and her distrustful crew, ignoring insults and glares. Instead she focused on the tunnels, the order allowed her to plan the spells they would use to create the tunnels and the path of the lines.

As soon as the tunnels were completed and running, they planned to move her to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters to work with Moody in attacking strategic parts of the Death Eater's camps. She would not divulge any information until they had included her in plans, she needed to be able to plan around them if need be, to protect herself and her daughter. However she was not so open about her plans with anyone in an effort to remain as unnoticeable as possible.

In spite of that want, her frequent illnesses and past transgressions were common talk amongst the order members, according to Charlie. Ginny knew she would not be able to keep her pregnancy a secret much longer, she was starting to show and she would need to divulge this information to Kingsley soon. She had waited because she was scared that they'd discover who the real father is and do something terrible to her daughter. She was worried Ella would figure out though. She knew Ella suspected her relationship with Tom was a little deeper than Ginny had let on but Ginny was prepared to silence her permanently if necessary.

Ella had been treating Ginny miserably the past few weeks but so far without fail Ginny had held her temper. Ginny would soon not be working with Ella at all as soon as these tunnels were up and running. Ginny would have to keep herself under control until then.

One afternoon while Ginny and the team were working on clearing the last of the debris, Ginny heard a crackle. Darren Macmillan had been working beside her when they looked at each other with horror in their eyes. Without any warning a rocks fell and pinned Darren to the ground, in an instant Ginny had cast a fresh spell to support the ceiling. She began digging under the rubble clawing at the dirt to dig out Darren who was whimpering. She used her wand and lifted the heavier rocks off Darren's back as he moaned in pain. She got him clear and began healing his wounds and repairing his spine. The team ran towards her as she worked spells to save his life. Tom's library had come in handy as she re-learnt several healing spells and she employed them now to save the life of a man who for all Ginny knew hated her.

"Move out of the way!" Ella shouted as she pushed Ginny to get to Darren. Ginny slammed into the wall and fell on her stomach. Reacting out of fear for her child she tackled Ella and broke her nose.

"I'm a healer you hag! I was helping him, if you move him now he'll die you stupid bint!" Ginny shouted as she stunned Ella and resumed her work on Darren. The team merely stared as she began working, her dark reputation frightening them from responding to her. Within minutes she restarted Darren's lungs and repaired the life threatening injuries, he still needed many potions if he was going to make it through this. "I'm going to move him but I need someone to run ahead and gather two blood replenishing potions, one skelegrow, a sleeping draught, and a fluid solution." Ginny yelled a young woman ran ahead to comply with her requests. Several men lifted their wands to help her move Darren and a few lifted Ella.

X

Instead of heading back to her rom Ginny was stationed in the hospital wing with Darren making sure that his condition didn't worsen. The members of the team had headed back to the tunnels to re-do all of the structuring spells although all of the team had griped about letting Ginny stay alone with Darren. Kingsley however, had insisted citing Ginny's superior Mediwitch skills as the reason. They had kept their complaints to themselves afterwards.

Still Ginny kept a watchful eye on his condition; the rocks had severely damaged his spine and crushed his organs. Had she not been on the scene he would have died before they had gotten him out of the tunnel. Luckily for Darren he responded well to the treatments and should make a full recovery.

Later that night a team member inched into the healing wing as bold as day and sat across from Ginny.

"How is he?" she asked Ginny. Ginny recognized her blonde hair and light blue eyes as belonging to Cedrella Boot, Terry's sister.

"He's out of the woods for now he could get worse but it's unlikely. I feel pretty confident that he'll make a full recovery"

Cedrella nodded complacently, "Thank you for helping him," she told Ginny looking her straight in the eye for the first time.

"Of course." Ginny nodded and glanced at Darren as she moved to check for any changes in his condition.

"There are rumors going around about you. People say that you're a spy that you've killed for them," Cedrella told her.

Ginny shrugged, "What do you think?" Cedrella eyed her uncertainly.

"I've seen death eaters they'd have killed Ella for what she's done to you. I don't think you're a spy. But then again I don't know what to believe, no one does. For a long time you were revered as an exemplary Order member and the next thing we know. You're slaughtering us, then you're back on our side. I don't understand," Cedrella told her. Ginny felt aged as she listened, Cedrella hit quite close to the truth.

"I was locked up for a long time. Maybe one day I'll tell you about it but while it doesn't excuse the crimes I committed, I dare you to handle what I did with what I was given," Ginny snapped lightly.

Cedrella nodded but stayed put not making a sound until "Ella is going to be furious when she finds you."

"I know but I can and will handle her. After these tunnels are created I won't be under her command anymore anyway, but it hardly bothers me" Ginny lied.

"I'll be going, nice speaking to you," Cedrella bid as she left the hospital wing. Ginny turned to find a potion she needed to administer but was interrupted by Kingsley.

"You requested an audience?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes sir. Please take a seat. First I'd like to request to be moved to head quarters earlier since I have planned the tunnels there is no need for me to stay. Secondly, there is a personal matter I must discuss," Ginny paused but Kingsley spoke.

"I heard what happened today with Ella and the tunnel. I know she is difficult to deal with but she's not all bad," Ginny cut him off.

"I'm sure she's not but she almost kept me from doing what I could to help Darren, and he might've died but I need to discuss-" Ginny told him her agitation rising.

"You know it's a little strange, you said the spells were stable and yet we have an accident like this-" Angered Ginny cut him off once more and stood on her feet.

"Why would I do that? Why would I risk myself and my unborn child for such an asinine plan? What do I have to gain to take out Macmillan?" Ginny shouted. Kingsley was shocked into silence and Ginny calmed down long enough to take a seat.

"You're pregnant?" Kingsley asked dumbfounded.

"Yes," Ginny responded. Kingsley stood and paced for several long minutes then without warning he addressed Ginny.

"We'll move you to headquarters in the middle of the week, but I'll keep you from working with Ella. You shouldn't be getting into physical confrontations anymore." Kingsley offered.

"Thank you," Ginny accepted. Kingsley nodded still clearly shocked by this revelation. Ginny wondered why her pregnancy was so difficult to believe but she counted her blessings and moved along.

X

Kingsley had told her the next day she was scheduled to move in a week and would have Charlie and Cedrella take her albeit blindfolded. They still didn't trust her but Ginny didn't mind. Headquarters was currently the safest place for her to be, Tom had no idea of its location and Ginny would be able to better plan attacks. Knowing Moody however, she'd be under constant guard.

In the meantime she was to plan defensive wards outside the tunnel, while Ella and the rest of the crew worked inside the tunnels. Darren was inside working for the first time since his accident and had made a full recovery. Most of the crew members did not treat Ginny so vehemently as they once did. She supposed they decided to soften on her after she saved the life of one of their own. Ginny was content, they left her alone and she left them alone.

One night while she was surveying the outside land she heard a crack of apparition. Snapping her head around she saw two purple robes. Damn it, she thought, Death Eaters. She thought about silently taking them out but she saw more appear and tried to sneak her way around them back into the tunnel. However they saw her and she began running through the woods leading them away from the tunnels. They chased her through a mile of woods before she stopped to catch her breath. She sent a patronus to people in the tunnels telling them to seal off the entrance alerting them to the death eaters' presence.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are my dearest Ginny." She heard Tom call through the trees. Turning around slightly she saw Tom approach the trees slightly to her left. She inched out her wand out of her pocket and kept her breathing silent. "I won't hurt you if you let me see your pretty face." Tom lied, he began pacing near her patch of trees. While bracing herself to make a run for it she heard a crackle of dead twigs.

"Stupefy!" Tom yelled and a flash of red light hit a figure behind him. Ginny ran in the other direction until she fell flat on her face. Spitting out the blood she had drawn in her mouth she turned towards Tom who had his wand to Cedrella's throat. Cedrella strained against him trying to free herself but he held Cedrella fast by her hair.

"How have you been Ginny?" Tom asked pleasantly as he held his wand tip to the underside of Cedrella's throat.

"Let her go Tom, she's not part of this," Ginny demanded.

"Why should I acquiesce to your request? You are a traitor after all." Tom retorted pleasantly.

"It's me you want," Ginny told him.

"Correct but she is delectable is she not?" Tom fingered Cedrella's blonde hair as she struggled.

"Please let's do this you and me. Leave her out of this." Ginny begged. Tom rolled his eyes and threw Cedrella to the ground. Suddenly fire came in a powerful jet in Tom's direction. He spun out of the way just in time and began walking towards Ginny's direction. Ginny scrambled to her feet and began running. She wasn't as fast as she normally was with being pregnant but she kept running.

"I'll catch up eventually, Ginny my love, Extracio!" Tom yelled. The tree nearest Ginny began circling her in its branches catching her by the arm she struggled to remove her arm. Tom was mere feet away with his wand arm outstretched. Ginny struggled fiercer but the tree sprouted another branch and curled itself around her other arm and kept her prisoner. He sauntered over to her until he was a foot away. He took out a blade and cut a line into Ginny's forearm. Ginny began to struggle violently against the pain but stopped struggling once he put his wand under her chin.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you now," Tom hissed. Ginny hung her head trying to escape. "Avada-"

"Wait!" Ginny screamed in fear. "I'm pregnant," Whatever Tom was expecting it wasn't that. With wide eyes he raised her blouse to reveal a rounded stomach, placing his hand on her belly he looked her straight in the eye.

"It's mine," Tom ascertained flatly, reluctantly Ginny nodded. He lifted his wand to her stomach and nodded. "It is," Tom tapped the tree and it released its hold on Ginny but Tom promptly snatched her arms and half dragged her half led her over the ground. There was another jet of fire in the direction of Ginny and Tom, he pulled her down to the ground to protect her. During their fall he released her arm and once on the ground Ginny threw dirt in his eyes and scrambled to her feet and began running again. She heard him curse her out in pain but she kept running towards the jets of fire dodging the stunning spells he was casting. Eventually she made it to the team and promptly began shaking out of fear. Cedrella grabbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Fucking wussy," Ella spat.

"The one time you could have fought him with magic you ran too. I guess you're one a 'fucking wussy' too." Cedrella snapped. Ella and the rest of the team was shocked into silence but Ginny vaguely noticed she was shaking still and had fallen to her knees. Cedrella tugged on her arm to get her out of the dirt. After taking a breath Ginny followed her lead and went back to camp.

"Who casted those fire jets?" Ginny asked on their walk back to camp.

"You didn't see? I was hoping you saw. It wasn't any of us." Ella replied, as they walked up to the castle.

"No I didn't see. Did they discover the tunnels?" Ginny asked Ella nervously.

"No, they didn't we'll have to be more careful, people coming in and out must not be as mindful as they should have been. They're mindful of the amount of magic in one area. Though you should know that," Ella told her scathingly.

"I do but it's not merely the magical signature, they have spies everywhere and if someone unfamiliar keeps showing up in one place at a given time it'll be reported." Ginny informed her.

"That's what I said people haven't been careful enough, but that reminds me just how much do you know and haven't shared?" Ella asked her boldly, the rest of the team took in their interaction with keen interest but didn't dare interrupt.

"I know much but haven't been given the opportunity to share as much as I know," Ginny replied.

"Which is?" Ella asked, glaring at Ginny.

"A lot," Ginny replied vaguely. She understood why Ella was treating her terribly but it didn't mean she could put up with it for very long soon she would react.

"How vague," Ella commented with a sneer.

"Ella quit it, she was attacked today too, she barely made it out alive," a sandy haired man interjected. Ginny knew from their short interactions that he was a friend of Cedrella and Darren although Ginny didn't know why he was defending her.

"Yes she did and she's alive," Ella said astutely. Everyone quieted when they reached the steps of the castle and began to walk up them. Ginny relaxed once she was on the foyer in the castle. However her relief was short lived when she heard Kingsley call for both she and Ella. They all climbed another flight of stairs into the meeting room where they all took a seat and a small circular table in the middle of the room.

"Please take a seat ladies," Kingsley offered. They all sat down and waited expectantly for Kingsley to start. "Please what happened today Ella?"

Ella recounted basic facts including the mysterious jets of fire, and Cedrella's escape from Tom until "But Ginny here was the one who sent us the patronus I didn't see her until after her altercation with Tom," Kingsley nodded.

"What happened on the ground Ginny?" Kingsley asked.

"I spotted some death eaters and ran in the opposite direction as them and was soon chased by Voldemort. He held me captive and began torturing me until a jet of fire forced him to release his grip on me and I was able to run." Ginny related, Ginny knew that Kingsley was still suspicious.

"Cedrella saw him lift your shirt. Does he know you're pregnant?" Kingsley asked her. Ginny nodded Ella's eyes opened in shock but remained silent.

"Yes, he wanted to take me back for questioning and was using my unborn child as leverage against me." Ginny lied. Kingsley nodded looking only slightly skeptical.

"Ginny the next time it's safe I will have you moved to headquarters with Charlie. It is not safe for you anymore now that he knows you are in the area."

"Thank you Kingsley, but if I may ask do you know who started the fires?" Ginny asked.

"I do not, I think we must consider the possibility that they were attacking us as well. Whoever started them however must not like Death Eaters the most." Kingsley told her, "I was going to ask whether you had any information you may have come across in your incarceration."

"I have never heard anyone mention an enemy like that ever. I would guess the townsfolk but they are nearly fifty miles away," Ginny responded.

"I have my team search the area tomorrow see if we can find any trace of anyone else," Ella offered.

"I think that's a bad idea, Tom is looking for me because he's afraid of what I know. Minimal activity is best he'll catch anyone who let's their guard down for a moment. Just lay low," Ginny advised.

"But then we'll never discover the identity of the people who set fire to the forest," Ella argued.

"Enough. We'll lay low for a while we don't need to lose anymore Order members or have them divulge information if they are too, stressed," Kingsley ruled. "You two may go," Ella and Ginny filed out of the room in a line and departed for their rooms without another word.

X

That night Ginny dreamt of Tom's manor once again and noticed her destroyed closet. She skirted around the place trying to avoid seeing him but when she tried to leave the room, he was blocking her way.

"So you're pregnant." Tom stated as he backed her into the room. Ginny began looking about the room willing for this dream to go away but suddenly Ginny knew.

"This is not a dream," she stated pushing on the walls.

"It's in your mind but no it's not a dream we are here together," Tom replied.

"Is the reason why you left me because you were pregnant?" Tom asked her.

"Yes," Ginny replied honestly sitting on the cozy bed.

"Why did you leave and take my baby with you?" Tom asked angrily gripping her shoulders. Ginny couldn't feel his grip, must be an effect of this realm Ginny thought.

"I wanted to give her a chance at a clean slate without having to commit murders and without the stain of you as a father on her shoulders." Ginny replied honestly. Tom released his grip on her and paced about the room moving a hand through his hair agitatedly. He came to settle in front of their window. Instead of a view of the grounds there was an ocean.

"I'm going to kill you for taking her away from me," Tom told her as if they were discussing the weather.

"I know you'll try," Ginny agreed. Ginny stood and approached his back as he stood placing her hands on his shoulders. Ginny missed him, she missed his sarcasm and his confidence, but still it was for the best. Touching him in this realm was a mockery but it was all she could have.

"Come back to me Ginny," Tom told her softly. Ginny wanted to but she knew she couldn't.

"I love you Tom but I can't. I love my family more." Ginny told him firmly. Tom turned to say something but suddenly the realm faded away and Ginny awoke.

X

She was moved to headquarters a few days later when the area had cleared. Kingsley had Ella and Charlie accompany her although she was to be made blinded the entire journey. She was sitting in a carriage with Charlie when it suddenly stopped. Ginny felt Charlie leave her side and whisper "Stay here."

"Ella what is going on?" she asked quietly. Ella grabbed her hand and placed a wand in it.

"Possible death eaters once I know for sure I will remove the spell creating your blindness." Ella was silent for several moments before she let out a breath. "Charlie is heading back towards the carriage." Ginny felt the carriage tip slightly as Charlie sat into a seat.

"Are they death eaters?" Ella asked Charlie.

"No, they're sympathizers. Next time we hit an isolated part we're going to port-key," Charlie told them. Ella gasped in response.

"That's against protocol," Ella implored.

"We won't make it otherwise and I refuse to be put back into those dungeons. He'll be looking for any sign of Ginny, to get ahold of her," Charlie responded.

The carriage was silent for several moments before she felt Ella turn her back.

"Charlie we need to portkey now. There is an entire squad headed our way. You should remove her blinders she'll need her sight if it doesn't activate in time." Ella told him.

"Yieux," Charlie whispered and Ginny got her sight back. She registered that they were unprotected headed for a field. Terror seizing her, she turned to the back view and saw an entire battalion headed for their carriage.

"Portus," Ella called tapping her wand against an old sock. Ella held it out and they all grabbed hold. As it turned blue their carriage was blown to its by the spells cast by the death eaters.

When they landed they were on the narrow carpet in a foyer surrounded by men with their wands drawn. Charlie stood raised his hands, "I' am Charlie Weasley here with Ella Thomas and my sister." Ginny heard a scuffle behind her. Ginny turned towards Ella and with horror she saw a large wooden splinter impaling her shoulder. Ella was currently breathing deeply. Setting immediately to work Ginny grabbed her wand and began stabilizing the wound. Ella gave a gasp of pain when Ginny prodded the wound. Ginny briefly registered Charlie explaining their circumstances but she was too concentrated on Ella to hear what was said. She wrenched the splinter out of her shoulder and applied pressure to still the bleeding. Ella gave a gasp of pain, and cursed. Ginny tapped the wound and the wound stopped bleeding.

"Thanks," Ella wheezed as Ginny pulled her to her feet.

"Keep pressure on the wound, you'll still need potions to permanently heal the wound," Ginny instructed, Ella nodded and grimaced. There was a coughing noise from the front of the room. Ginny turned and saw Lavender Brown, Charlie, Moody, Luna and a little boy standing at the front of the room staring at both Ella and Ginny.

"Well Weasley glad to finally have your attention, Ella," Moody greeted.

"Moody, how are you?" Ginny greeted, Ella merely nodded and grimaced.

"Fine Weasley, but we need to get to work we have little time for pleasantries. We could be attacked at any time. We need to strike quickly and hard. Luna, fix Ella up the rest of the way," Moody growled grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards and unspecified location. Moody led her through narrow hallways that smelled of rot and decay. The walls were dark and grimy but were covered by paintings on the wall. Eventually Moody tossed her into an old dining room with a stone table. Moody closed the door behind Charlie and Lavender. They all took a seat.

"Alright Weasley we know you know things that could help us," Moody told her.

"I don't know, what would you like to know?" Ginny asked.

"Where are the squads of death eaters, and encampments where are they holding prisoners?" Moody demanded.

"Depends on the caliber of the prisoner, the important prisoners are kept at Riddle manor where as the less important ones are kept at Malfoy manor and in other camps. Catching their supplies is tricky as they use muggle transport and storage. Tom has near complete control of the seaports. You will need to use any contacts you may have in order to access the time of deliveries because I am not familiar. There are several stations just north of Dover that are not very well guarded. They are responsible for housing upper officers. Striking at that camp would be the best option," Ginny recounted, Lavender stared at her hands whereas Charlie and Moody kept a steady eye on Ginny.

"What are the defenses to this camp?" Charlie asked Ginny. Slowly Ginny unraveled everything she knew about the camp.

X


	24. Fight

Chapter 23

The next day Ginny knew most of the headquarters were going to be empty with the exception of Ella who was still recovering and Luna. Ginny was nervous about the two of them although she was least nervous about Ella. Ella had lowered some of her animosity towards Ginny and had more or less accepted her presence whereas Luna was unpredictable. The last time Ginny had seen Luna had been four years ago a few months after they had graduated Hogwarts. Luna had been stationed in different camps than hers and hadn't seen each other since they were first inducted. Ginny was different now, she had touched and lived evil. Such journeys always leave a mark no matter how hard one tries to cover it up.

After washing her face Ginny realized a new horror. She would have to tell her friend that she is pregnant. At 3 months she was already starting to show soon it would be obvious and the rumor mill would turn. Ginny marched through the narrow creaky halls and went into the kitchen. Ginny saw Luna from behind her blonde hair was cut short and tied with a ragged piece of ribbon as she washed dishes.

"Luna?" Ginny croaked her nervousness seeping into her voice. Luna turned around and her bright blue eyes remained fixated on Ginny scrutinizing her appearance.

"Gin you've looked like you've just emerged from a battle with a fleeslinger. I thought I had cleared that infestation out a while ago." Luna told her airily, smiling. Ginny ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"It's been quite a while I'm glad to see that your strength is still with you. I'm glad I was able to see you again." Luna remarked despite tears falling down her face. Luna looked at Ginny's stomach and her widened a fraction more.

"You're pregnant?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded Luna smiled excitedly and hugged Ginny. "I'm happy for you Gin, that's great although bad timing being in the middle of the war." Luna told her.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked amazed. Luna smiled knowingly.

"When I became a mother I was taken from the field and I learnt midwitchery in order to be useful. Who else would think to look for tarenglits underneath the hospital beds?" Luna related, "But I have to ask Gin are you happy about it?" Ginny sat at the kitchen table and buried her face in her hands.

"I don't Luna. On one hand it's this baby that allowed me to see passed so many lies, and on the other this baby could be evil. It's magic could be evil." Ginny told her nervously. Luna frowned at her reaction.

"Ginny children are born innocent. Dumbledore always said that it is our choices that make us good or evil. This baby hasn't made any yet. You shouldn't be so narrow Gin, this baby is a part of you," Luna chastised. Ginny couldn't help but remain far from certain.

"Did you have any doubts when you were pregnant Luna?" Ginny asked.

"I did but Neville assured me. The place I had been living in was dirty and unsafe and I was afraid I was going to die but I made it." The pit of Ginny's stomach sunk to her knees.

"Luna I have to talk to you about Neville." Ginny started but Luna merely smiled serenely.

"Neville visited me right after he died, he told me about the condition you were in, he told me that you helped him die peacefully. Ginny, you helped him achieve peace its the best he could have asked for. He told me that even though you were on the brink of evil you came back, you had the courage to come back." Luna walked over to Ginny and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Ginny silently cried.

"He never should have been there, Luna. I should have gotten him out of there so he could be healed. I didn't do enough I let him die. I'm sorry." Ginny apologized allowing herself to wallow in guilt. Luna gripped her shoulders tighter.

"Ginny we wanted to come back for you but it was too dangerous we have no idea what kind of defenses were around the manor. I knew that the Dark Lady was you but you were doing what you had to in order to survive. " Luna related taking the seat next to Ginny.

"That's not it Luna, I knew what I was doing but I did it because I thought the order was my enemy. I was lied to and I was gullible enough to believe it." Ginny told Luna.

"If you hadn't believed it you would have been worse off. This is war evil things happen when we fight," Luna defended, "Despite what you've done you came back. You have immense information that we can use you are a good person." Luna grabbed her hands and Ginny for the first time felt like she could handle the weight of her sins. Ginny's resolve solidified, it was time to make the Order see how useful she is. To make them see that she is apart of the Order through and through.

Unbeknownst to either of them Ella peered through the door eavesdropping. Ella backed away from the door feeling she had heard too much. Her shoulder ached as she turned from the door.

X

Tom was furious. Why couldn't he just keep the girl when he captures her? Instead, she always slides through his fingers like a ghost, only this time with his child. In the briefest of contact he had felt the magic of the child within her. The fetus was barely formed and already it had significant powers, Tom couldn't have been prouder.

The bitch had escaped and was going to raise his child as a blood traitor in Weasley poverty. No child of Tom's would ever endure that he would make sure that he would raise his daughter.

She would be the greatest prodigy, next to Tom of course, but she would be great her power would be something to for the world to marvel at. But that bitch had taken her away from him and if it were the last thing Tom did, he would get her back. Tom began formulating plans to achieve that very end. Then slowly Tom had a plan that would work for sure all he needed was a little Intel.

X

Luna had pulled out the better silverware for Ginny's homecoming. Dinner party of three. Ella Luna and Ginny had pulled out the dishes as soon as they were set down images of flowers appeared on the plates and moved of their own accord as if swaying in the wind.

"These are beautiful Luna where did you get them?" Ginny asked as Luna carried over the soup.

"Oh I enchanted them long ago, scenes of wildlife are useful for trapping Fleeslingers. Now they're just decorations," Luna sighed wistfully.

"This is fucking fantastic Luna," Ella complimented, eating gracefully, "Where's Lorcan?"

"Oh, he's in his room playing, thought it should be just us. It's rare that we're pretty much alone."

"Oh really?" called a voice from the doorway. As Ginny turned she saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Ginny was out of her seat and hugging them both in a second.

"Wow Gin I thought you were dead," Dean told her in awe. Ginny smiled sadly and beckoned them to sit at the table. Soon Ginny found herself telling her story again.

Dean and Seamus listened for the most part but accepted the changes she had gone through. Soon the unpleasant conversation was shoved aside and Lavender and Padma Patil soon joined them. They began telling stories of Hogwarts and soon they could all pretend that everything was normal.

X

Ginny awoke the next morning to a knock on her door.

"Get up Weasley! What if I were a dark wizard? You would be dead by now!" Moody barked, Ginny sat up immediately and stifled a yawn.

"What can I do for you Moody?" Ginny asked acerbically.

"Ella is still healing and she has little movement in her arm. Frankly she cannot go into battle, -"

"I told you without the proper potions I cannot full heal her and she'll have to heal on her own."

"Weasley! I know, we need someone who has experience to lead her squad in. You're the best chance despite your" Moody waved his hand at her stomach, "condition," Moody finished.

"Am I your last option?" Ginny asked him suspiciously.

"The very last," Moody agreed. Ginny frowned but could see no other choice. If she didn't do this she would lose the little trust she had built.

"I'll do it, I need the plans and details of the attack." Ginny agreed, as Moody nodded. He limped from her tiny room to presumably torture another poor soul. As she sat on her small cot she moved to nap again but she merely fidgeted underneath the scratchy threadbare wool blanket. It seemed there was always something on her mind, the passed few nights Tom had been trying to infiltrate her mind again but Ginny was able to fight him. She was still scared because he would eventually penetrate her defenses and she didn't know what she might reveal.

X

The preparations had gone exactly as planned. The order had several groups of squads attacking strategic points in a supply line dealing primarily in food and weapons. Each squad was led by a high-ranking experienced order official and the only group not led by such an individual was Ginny's group. She was neither high ranking nor an order official but she supposed it would have to do. Her squad had thirty members all of whom she did not know. The only name that sounded familiar was Lara Finnegan, Seamus's sister. It seemed that most of the members were unfamiliar with the rumors circulating about Ginny or they had not reached their ears yet because they seemed to trust her implicitly.

On the morning of the attack Ginny and her squad was positioned to raid a train coming into a station just outside of Crawley. They were hidden behind the line of the forest with their wands drawn waiting. Only ten minutes late the train pulled into the station. Ginny motioned for half her squad to apparate on one side of the train the other to line while she led the other group to attack those that ran. Ginny heard several screams as she rushed to anticipate the troops but realized too late it was a trap. Tom had known they were going to attack. Leading her troops in the fray she cut down several death eaters that had her squad outnumbered two to one. Ginny recognized several of the members she killed but did not allow herself the time to feel regret. Instead she moved onto her next opponent with precision and ease. The skirmish lasted several minutes but it seemed the order members were better experienced because they beat back the death eaters and stole necessary goods from the train before jets of fire suddenly hit the train destroying it. Ginny looked for the sign of any perpetrators but suddenly as Ginny and her squad sprinted from the flaming train she saw a fox patronus speak with Charlie's voice, "Retreat regroup at headquarters. Squad 's are being depleted." Ginny turned to the members of her squad, the nodded their assent and made their way through the forest before disapparating.

For the first time Ginny saw the front of the headquarters except that it wasn't a building so much as was a building. Before her were the burnt timbers left of a house that had seemingly imploded. She noticed the sign that told the story of Harry's survival of the killing curse as a child.

"How do we get inside?" Ginny asked Lara who was looking at the surroundings rather disinterestedly.

"Oh we merely cast our patronuses and follow their lead. The entrance changes every so now and then but our patronuses can see it if their casters are order supporters of members." Ginny nodded and cast her patronus who led her around the remains of the house and disappeared in between two identical evergreens. Taking the cue, Ginny plodded through the thick snow and walked in between the two trees as her patronus had. Her squad followed her lead with two burly men dragging their spoils with them.

Ginny found herself face to face with Luna who was looking forlorn and sorrowful. Ginny's heart sank, she instinctively knew that something terrible had happened. Without a word Luna led her through the foyer and down a narrow hall into the meeting room. Staring up at the map, Ginny noticed that several of the groups were marked with a red 'x' which Ginny knew indicated failure. Sitting down at one of the seats Ginny searched for Charlie's group which to her relief was merely yellow. Ginny began to pray for Charlie's safe return and his successful mission.

As Ginny stared at the map several squad leaders began to walk in some in one pieces, others with superficial cuts and scratches on their faces. Lavender Brown walked in with a gash from hairline to chin as she swayed and awkwardly fell into her wooden chair.

"Mad-eye and Charlie are in trouble and Kingsley has been captured." Lavender addressed the group. The four other squad leaders were staring at her with eyes wide open.

"We need to do something." Ella announced as she walked in with her arm in a sling.

"I agree," Ginny spoke, "Kingsley knows too much, he's too much of a liability we need to get him out."

"How do you propose we do that?" An older man asked her incredulously.

"Well you see his squad is still marked by a yellow circle which means they're still fighting and there's hope. Death Eaters do not bring their prisoners until the battle has finished. If we can assembled quickly there may be a chance. We need to attack from the rear." Ginny proposed to a group of stony faced squad leaders.

"That is crazy," Ella began to the nodded heads in the room, "but I think it'll work we have no other choice," Ella finished.

"No it's too risky," Lavender agreed with the rest of the leaders in the group.

"My squad is assembled and Ginny's squad is still waiting for news. If we can get there now we can save us the trouble of having to relocate the headquarters and find a new way to get supplies. If they gather all the information Kingsley has this war is over! I'm not waiting on this your problem is that you're too cautious and you never act in time that's why your mission was a failure! You always wait for your visions that never come in time. Lately they haven't come at all!" Ella yelled, fear seeping into her voice. Lavender looked angry.

"If you'd like to sacrifice your squad be my guest but do not come back unless you have Kingsley," Lavender warned. Ella was out of the room as soon as Lavender stopped speaking and had grabbed Ginny by the arm.

"Where exactly is Kingsley?" Ginny asked Ella grabbing her by her good arm and pulling her close.

"3 miles outside of London in a muggle suburb Kentish town. Get your squad there now I have to send mine a patronus but they'll meet you. Do not leave without them." Ella ordered, as Ginny walked towards her squad and let them know their new mission. They followed her and disapparated. Ginny apparated them a few blocks from where the fighting was taking place but they were situated right behind the death eaters. Ginny used a vision enhancement spell to see where the Death Eaters were holding Kingsley. Ginny located his position right where the inner circle members were staying. Seconds went by before Ella's squad had apparated. Ginny recognized Darren and Cedrella Ginny nodded at them. She pulled them aside, "I want you to apparate where the other Order members are and help them push the death eaters towards the inner circle I'm going to have my squad push on the other side while I attack the inner circle and extract Kingsley.

"I'll help you, as back up, " Cedrella offered as Darren nodded. Ginny merely nodded and they disapparated. Cedrella made a move to disapparate but Ginny held her arm. "We need to wait, this influx of troops will distract them and they'll have to send in their reinforcements. This will leave them widely unprotected.

"Do they always do this?" Cedrella asked incredulously.

"No only when the battle is at stake. Still we need to be quick because they will call for reinforcements if it gets to be too much. We're wildly outnumbered." Ginny spoke quickly and hushed. At the appropriate moment Ginny grabbed Cedrella and apparated near the inner circle. With their wands drawn Ginny sent a stunning spell at one of the officers as Cedrella engaged in a battle with the other officer. Lights buzzed by Ginny's head as she battled a death eater with his silver mask shining. Soon one of Ginny's body binding charms hit the officer and she helped Cedrella with her opponent. Ginny cast a summoning charm for a chain and soon found Kingsley who was wrapped in an invisibility cloak. Ginny broke the chains and disapparated with an unconscious Kingsley as Cedrella made the signal for the squad to retreat.

X

"-was incredibly stupid of you Ginny. You could have died, you could have lost the baby or have been captured or worse killed! I understand wanting to make amends but going after Kingsley yourself was sheer madness!" Charlie ranted as Luna patched up his mangled arm.

"Charlie it needed to be done. Kingsley told me this was one of my last missions and from now on I'll be planning and conducting. Besides rescuing Kingsley helped prove my allegiance so now I can plan. I can be of better use besides you're the one in the hospital not me" Ginny finished.

"Exactly Ginny, its dangerous I almost died and if it hadn't been for those fires again we would not have been able to completely dismantle the line. It was sheer luck." Charlie yelled again. Luna rolled her eyes at the scene but finished bandaging Charlie with a sigh. She dimmed the lights of Charlie and Ginny's small, windowless room with a flick of her wand. Neither sibling noticed as she left.

With a sigh Ginny stood, "Charlie I love you and it was risky of me but losing Kingsley would have been a death blow. The order wouldn't have survived that," Ginny told him kindly taking his hand in hers. Charlie deflated finally processing her reasoning.

"I s'pose," Charlie sighed rubbing his face, "Ginny besides Fleur you're to only family I have left please don't sacrifice yourself needlessly," Charlie begged.

Ginny smiled, "I won't, besides I know I live to have this baby. In every vision I have I live to see my daughter." Ginny reassured him. Charlie looked at her worriedly eyeing her stomach, Ginny knew he was trying to accept its father but she also knew he hadn't. She let it slide.

"This baby will be a Weasley. I promise." Ginny told him.

X

Ginny tossed and turned as she dreamt that night. First her dreams were hazy involving passed murders she had committed as a death eater then suddenly her dream became clearer. She was standing in the audience next to a group of people all in dark robes and death eater masks. Despite the fact she obviously stood out no one took any notice of her instead they kept their eyes on the minister's podium in the Ministry of Magic. Suddenly the crowd roared as a figure approached the podium one of them a man, the other Ginny instinctively knew as her daughter.

"On this day we suffered a tragic defeat. My father was killed and with him died some of his more revolutionary ideas. However he is resurrected in me and I will continue the path his ideals have paved for the wizarding world. He lived to see the defeat of the Order but died at the hands of a dissenter. I will not die until my goals are complete. Today I vow to completely rid the world of the filth polluting it. I shall fix the problems our society starting with the impurities of our populace." Ginny's daughter spoke her flaming red hair a bastardization of everything a Weasley stands for. Her eyes were as soulless as Tom's and Ginny tossed but was thrown into another dream.

Once again Ginny appeared in the room she had shared with Tom. As Ginny looked around she located Tom staring out the window as he clapped for her. He turned around and clasped his hands together and he smiled sourly at her.

"Well done Ginny. You've destroyed my major weapons line, Bravo. You even rescued Kingsley. You saved your little organization so I can destroy it another day," Tom sneered. He began to approach her slowly as if she would sprint away at any minute.

"Were you behind my last vision?" Ginny asked irritated at him. "Were you trying to give me a nightmare?" she continued to ask scathingly.

"No," Tom spoke looking at her quizzically. Soon understanding dawned upon his features, "She grows up to be like me doesn't she?" Tom asked her grinning viciously from ear to ear. Ginny looking terrified opened the door and ran as light swallowed Tom and his laughter whole. Ginny woke up in shock breathing heavily.

X

Ginny was in the meeting chamber fiddling with maps trying to place the location of Riddle manor in respect to all the camps but found little success. She tore down map after map trying to find a common link. Ginny put renewed vigor into defeating Tom as the vision she had last night was a warning of what was to come if she didn't find a way to stop him. Ginny had the loot the order had stolen from Tom, in the corner of the room trying to track the end of the rail lines. Ginny was shuffling with the maps when Kingsley came into the room and sat at the table.

"It is a little early to be doing this Ginny, you should be getting rest," Kingsley spoke soothingly. Ginny turned to face him suddenly exhausted she sat down. Ginny looked at Kingsley for the first time and noticed the bags beneath his eyes and the sparse grey hairs on his head. The war was taking a toll on everyone.

"I need to thank you, Ginny. I'm glad that you came to rescue me after I had been captured, had they taken me prisoner I do not know what would have happened but I think its safe to say that this building wouldn't be standing here. I need to ask you something," Kingsley hesitated.

"Go on," Ginny urged placing the maps on the table.

"Years ago Hermione and yourself had created a spell using solely wand-less magic," Kingsley stated as understanding began to dawn on Ginny. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Hermione was a brilliant witch. She knew much more than any person should have and she created a very dangerous spell. Due to its effects ironically enough, I do not remember the incantation. I thought it had been saved," Ginny admonished.

"It had but then the camp had been raided and destroyed, but we stopped using it long before that because the effects were unpredictable. I believe several members do still know it and they pass it around but I do not encourage it because it doesn't work the way we would like it to. A lot of members ended up dying in horrible ways, some others ended up transferring memories to the rivals and others ended up killing other members. I'm not asking so we can use it I'm asking because I have an eyewitness claiming she might be back in England, I was wondering if you could identify her magical signature," Kingsley told her.

Ginny's heart stopped, "What?" Ginny asked stupefied.

"We have reason to believe that the jets of fire have been Hermione and that the trio have returned."

"Those aren't Hermione, I'd know if it was. She wouldn't resort to fire; its too messy and uncontrollable doesn't follow any set rules. She's more likely to create a lightning storm and use that." Ginny refuted.

Kingsley nodded "Do you have any more information we can use?"

"I'm working on the position to Riddle manor but I need Intel on some other death eater camps and defenses."

"I know that Neville had a contact ranking high in the inner circle. Since his death we have lost this contact, a shame considering that he was quite useful." Kingsley supplied Ginny's eyes widened.

"I have an idea on who it might be," Ginny began. Kingsley raised his eyebrows and motioned for her to proceed.

X

Reviews make me a happy camper (: 4200 words


	25. Spy

On her way to her destination Ginny contemplated her intelligence and her sanity. What she was doing was both immensely dangerous but immensely important. She left her camp under cover of dark in near complete secrecy as she had since receiving the green light from Kingsley. These visits had not always yielded results but the last time she had gone snooping near a death eater camp she discovered that Draco Malfoy was stationed right off the coast of Plymouth. She was in disguise but she had no doubt that Malfoy would recognize her, the brown hair and lack of freckles would not be enough to conceal her appearance from him. The rest of the death eaters however would not recognize her. Ginny, boldfaced and daring, propped up her hood and placed a death eater mask over her face and walked into camp.

Ginny walked amongst the white canvas tents looking for any sign of Malfoy. The wet ground made sloshing sounds as she plodded passed the tents. The mud sprayed the hems of her pants as she walked by. The mood in the death eater camp seemed to be somber and the death eaters were moving rather slowly. Ginny turned for an instant and saw the reason- there was no food in the cooking cauldron. The order had taken out the food lines and this was the result, poor and starving death eaters. Ginny moved amongst them more straining to keep her robes covering her slightly protruding belly. Pregnant death eaters would have been expelled from the ranks and it would give her away. Suddenly from the corner of her eye Ginny saw a flash of white blonde hair she turned on her heel quickly and narrowly avoided slipping in the mud. She walked after Malfoy whom was talking with a comrade in a hushed voice. Ginny knelt in front of Malfoy " Excuse me my lord I have pertinent information I can only share with you. Privately" Malfoy looked irritated.

"Excuse me Fowler it seems a subordinate has business she must discuss with me." Malfoy said through gritted teeth. His comrade walked away as Ginny followed Malfoy into the tent. "What is it?" Ginny removed her mask. Malfoy gasped as if he'd seen ghost.

"Weasley what in fuck's name are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

"I know you were Neville's spy, I'm here to recruit your services." Ginny told him looking him right in the eye.

"Why shouldn't I report you right now?" Malfoy asked recovering his composure with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"If you did Tom would know you were the spy and he would kill you." Ginny replied, "Besides I cannot help you if you turn me in."

"How would you be able to help me?"

"I can keep your family safe." Ginny told him. Malfoy squeezed his eyes in exasperation.

"My activities nearly got me killed. My wife is dead and without myself my children will be orphans, possibly dead themselves." Malfoy told her.

"We can place guards in your house and contingency plans in place. The Dark Lord will never do that for you and you know Dolohov is merely looking for a reason to cause harm. Please Malfoy you did so much good don't give up because the road is bumpy we can work this out." Ginny begged. Malfoy kept silent as he contemplated.

"No." Malfoy said decisively.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because my family took the fall last time and I will not allow it to happen again." Malfoy told her icily.

"Remember Malfoy the only way you get vengeance on your wife's killer is if you cooperate with me," Ginny reminded him.

Malfoy whipped his head around to glare at Ginny. "You still don't get it Weasley I killed my wife. You killed my wife. The order killed my wife" Malfoy snapped.

"Malfoy, who killed your father? Who killed your mother? Who put a countless amount of blood on your hands? Who wants to put blood on your son's hands?" Ginny asked. Malfoy yelled and flipped over the table. Ginny looked around hurriedly waiting to be discovered. She made a move to apparate but Malfoy disarmed her before she was able. With another wave of his wand Ginny was forced onto her knees, she put her hands in front of her in surrender. Ginny looked at Malfoy, his hair was wild and his eyes conveyed sheer rage. The sounds coming from his mouth were animalistic.

"I have lost everything. I should just kill you." Malfoy glanced at her protruding belly, he swallowed. "I really should kill you just so you don't bring another dark lord into this world." Malfoy's wand was pointed straight at her temple. Never had he looked so powerful to her, never had he looked so mad. Then slowly inexplicably he lowered his arm. "Malfoy men do not murder the helpless and the insane" Malfoy relaxed. He turned his back on her and Ginny released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Get out," Malfoy ordered. Ginny picked up her wand and turned to leave.

"This is a mistake, Malfoy, I can help you." Ginny whispered.

"Prove it Weasley" Malfoy told her brusquely. Ginny re-adjusted her cloak in order to hide her belly and walked out of the tent. She walked through the tents to the edge of a camp however she turned her head at the sound of a crash. A tent a few feet to her right was on fire. Ginny ducked as several jets of fire crashed into the tents. She scrambled to get away from the blasts firing into the tents. Ginny headed into the forests and tried to apparate but was unable. Instead she ran further and slipped and fell at the base of a tree. She heard a rustling above her in the trees and looked up to see a man sitting in the trees, she pointed her wand at the man only for him to see her and fire a jet of light at her. And then she saw nothing.

X

When she next awoke she was hanging on a ceiling of a cave held by her hands directly above her, feet just inches from the ground. Ginny felt as though she couldn't breathe and began to hyperventilate. Slowly she looked up to a heavily muscled man if it was even a man. His ears were pointed and his nose was slightly flattened and he held a bow at his side. When he smiled his teeth were pointed, and yet despite these deformities he was beautiful. His long dark hair was pulled behind his shoulder.

"Who are you?" the thing spoke in perfect English his voice a deep growl.

"Ginny Weasley, please let me down I can't breathe" Ginny wheezed. The thing studied her and circled her as she wheezed and coughed. It's eyes stopped on her stomach.

"There are many powers associated with your daughter. They are associated with the dark and yet, she herself is not. She is quite a," the creature paused, "conundrum." The creature felt her bare stomach, "Ahh the daughter of my enemy." The creature grumbled. Ginny struggled to breathe and fought to get out of her chains but she couldn't get loose. She wheezed and finally took a breath.

"I'm not your enemy I don't even know who you are!" Ginny cried out. If only she had her wand then she could kill this creature and be on her way. The pain in her chest was suffocating her. She was going to die in this dark cave and so was her daughter.

"I'm not speaking about you, I speak of the dark one. He who was born evil, and grew evil twisting the light into dark. All this for power." The creature grumbled staring intently at your stomach. After a moment the creature turned to look her in the eye. "Although you are not an enemy you yourself are twisted and conflicted. You are evil as well. But not wholly" the creature replied.

"Please let me down." Ginny begged, the creature looked her for moment before waving his arm and releasing the chain a little allowing Ginny's feet to just rest on the floor. Finally allowed to breathe Ginny asked, "What do you want with me?"

"Are you a death eater?" The creature asked.

"No." Ginny told him.

"Wrong. You may have given up the banner but at your soul you are just as twisted deceitful and malicious. You kill anyone who gets in your way. You killed innocent men because your brother was killed. Your fury and evil led you to kill countless and torture many. You have repented none." The creature sneered. He picked up his bow and walked out the door. Ginny sobbed in desperation.

X

Kingsley paced the order meeting room waiting for Ginny Weasley. He expected her to be back sooner, usually she was a few short hours. She was a born natural at the war game. He supposed that he was happy she was on their side for the time being but he felt that would change eventually. He could not trust this woman she was holding back information for herself and her involvement in plans still had many very nervous. Only a small few had been won over but they were the stupid, trusting type. Kingsley had no room to trust her. She was dangerous volatile and carrying the Dark Lord's child. Kingsley shook his head at the idea, a Weasley carrying the world's darkest Lord's child.

Kingsley debated over sending her back but she proved useful and Charlie wouldn't have allowed it. Without his assistance the Order would be destroyed. Thus Kingsley's hands were bound. The greatest threat was living under his roof and she could come into this world at any given moment. Suddenly Kingsley turned at the knock at the door. Macmillan came in with a somber expression on his face.

"Ginny Weasley was killed by those fire balls. I saw it happen, she's dead." Macmillan told him. Still despite his weariness regarding Ginny he was sorry to hear she was dead. She was one of the last of the Weasley's. Kingsley rubbed his face in stress.

"Tell Ella to tell Ron and Charlie Weasley. They should know." Kingsley sat down looking at a map planning his next move. The trio should be here shortly.

X


	26. dangling

Ginny looked up at where she was being held there was a stone ceiling leading her to believe she was in some type of cave. It was dark and cold and the chains that held her cut into her wrists. The air smelled dank and musky. Ginny surmised that there was some type of water source nearby. Ginny kept pulling on her chains only to find that every time she did they would grip her hands more tightly.

"You know those are magic chains you will not be getting out by conventional means, not that I would expect a blood traitor like you to know that." A silky voice came from the shadows in the corner. Ginny turned to peer at the shadow but couldn't see the source.

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded. The figure came into view; the man was none other than Lucius Malfoy. He was dressed in impeccable dark robes and was much younger than Ginny had ever known him in life.

"I'm sure you know." Lucius told her with a malicious smile. Ginny glared at him tightly gripping her chains until they hissed and she let them go.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth.

"I want you to tell my son that if he does not care about his family, his pride or his sons he will not concede to my wishes."

"I can't do that if I'm dead, help me," Ginny demanded. However when she looked up Lucius was gone.

X

Ginny counted the endless minutes that she hung there but couldn't free herself. Finally after hours the thing came back with two men in cloaks. Ginny recognized them as death eater cloaks and furthermore recognized the owner; Antonin Dolohov. Ginny struggled furiously against the chains that held her and they bit into her wrists drawing even more blood.

"What is your price, Sirus?" Dolohov asked in anticipation. Ginny could feel him licking his lips under the cloak. The thing growled thoughtfully before answering.

"Complete retreat from our woods. When this is complete you shall have the girl," the thing demanded. Tension filled the room as the two began to stare one another down. Dolohov was fingering his wand as if itching to use it, however Dolohov began to release his wand and pocketed it. He stood straighter and tucked his robes around himself.

"I will discuss this with my master and we will see if we can accommodate you" Dolohov said. "Do not allow her to escape nor her child to be harmed or else the wrath of the Dark Lord will fall upon you" Dolohov warned waving a menacing finger in the air. The thing merely inclined its head as Dolohov left the room.

"He won't do it" Ginny whispered as Sirus began to leave the room. Sirus paused to look at Ginny. "The forests are where his spies are located and where he stages his attacks. These forests act as cover, he'll never give that up. Let me go and I'll help your camp. I'm apart of the order I can help you" Ginny pleaded. Sirus merely allowed her to hang there and turned to leave without saying a word. Ginny gave a cry of defeat.

X

A loud bang woke Ginny from her reverie and Ginny looked up to see a battle worn death eater raising his wand at the chains. A flash of light and Ginny was released she fell onto the floor unable to move due to her fatigue. Ginny hit the death eater in the gut but the man was unswayed he dragged her along out of the cave and into an open field. There were giants and elves intermeshed in the fight each fighting death eaters. They were outnumbered but a flash of light aimed at the death eater dragging her around, allowed her to break free and run straight into the thick of the woods. Ginny could feel eyes following her so Ginny hid as soon as she found a tree big enough to support her added weight. Ginny watched many creatures flee into the forest as the battle raged but none had noticed her. It wasn't until a dwarf carried a wand that Ginny emerged from her hiding place to take it. Ginny fell gracelessly from the tree and ran with the creatures after the dwarf. Finally Ginny caught up with the dwarf and tripped it. Ginny fell on top of it and clutched the wand, which began to shoot flames into the trees. The fire spread quickly, so quickly that the trees within ten feet of where they were erupted in flames. Scared the dwarf let the wand go and began to run into the woods. Ginny turned on the spot and apparated.

X

When Ginny landed next, it was into the welcome chamber of headquarters. Luna stared at her wide-eyed.

"Ginny?" She asked. Ginny nodded in response and began to feel faint. Luna ran to her to catch her before she fainted. Luna grabbed Ginny and placed her on the ground gently then levitated her to the medical wing. Next Luna used the floo to contact Kingsley.

"Luna?" Kingsley asked agape.

"She returned, she looks worn and weary but she returned." Luna told him. Kingsley looked conflicted but remained focused on his work. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, yes I heard you I have a lot on my mind now. Ginny Weasley is alive, and still carrying the dark lord's child no doubt?" Kingsley asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes she's still pregnant is this a problem?" Luna calmly asked. Kingsley slammed his papers down "Of course it is! We're expected to do nothing while the future dark lord is being created? Not only nothing but help it be born. It's mother is a traitor and even that is being kind" Kingsley yelled.

"I understand that you're conflicted and displeased but you need to alert Charlie at the very least. He is quite distraught. But I would advise you to keep in mind that Ginny has helped tremendously since she's been back and she and her child are not under the Dark Lord's influence. But I have to ask you, is your worry about her child more associated with genuine worry or how it will go over with Harry? Because let me assure you, while he won't be pleased he will be even less pleased if we become child murderers" Luna said. Kingsley threw down his papers in disgust.

"You should tell Charlie he'll need to know." Kingsley said while rubbing his face with his hands.

X

Tom was displeased yet again. How his followers failed him again and again. He never said burn down the fucking forest, nor did he give orders to fight unless they had Ginny secured. This was really starting to piss him off. He was tired of this wench running off again and again. He was the Dark Lord not some harlot that one could go to and then leave. He wanted her back so he would concoct a plan; all it would need is a little Malfoy.

X

Ginny's dreams were fitful yet once more she found herself dragged into the room she shared with Tom. The room was dark and Tom had his back to her not facing her once again.

"Tom?" Ginny asked, Tom remained at the window unmoving. "I need to leave this place, I cannot stay."

"No actually you cannot leave. But why you'd want to is beyond me." Tom said thoughtfully as he turned to face her.

Ginny's eyebrows raised so high they nearly touched her hairline. "Why I would want to leave? Tom you're imprisoning me here, it's not as if I had a choice the last times I were here," Ginny guffawed.

"When you were here you actually had power" Tom said with a smile. "Now you're in he order with the same honors as someone pretty high up but the only reason you've called any shots at all is because they're humoring you. They need the information you have but trust me when it comes to the big decisions you'll hardly matter at all. Then you'll be powerless Ginny once more. When that happens you'll come back to me. That's why the dark entices you its because it gives you the opportunity for you clutch your fate. So when I say you belong here I mean you belong here," Tom told her. Ginny inclined her head.

"At one point that was true," Ginny whispered peering out the window hand on her stomach. "But I'm a mother now, this child means more to me than anything, I would sacrifice myself my life and even her life to make sure that she knows what love really is and what it is like to grow up in a world that doesn't see in blood color."

"That is what it will take to stop me." Tom whispered. Ginny looked him in the eye

"I'm prepared to do what it takes," Ginny told him.

"I will stop you." Tom told her. Ginny merely shook her head and with that Ginny's consciousness sunk back into black.

X

Ginny awoke next in the hospital wing of the order headquarters. Ginny stirred slightly and felt a hand on her head with a surprised intake of breath. Ginny heard the footsteps scurry away. Ginny didn't have the strength to open her eyes and instead waited for someone to come.

Eventually she felt a warm sure hand on her forehead.

"Gin? It's Charlie. You've been out a long time and I need you to wake up." Charlie ruffled her sheets nervously. "Please," he bit out.

Ginny willed her eyes to open as she croaked "hi." Ginny looked ahead of herself. Suddenly she noticed her stomach had grown since she was last conscious. "How long have I been out?"

"A month and a half, Luna determines that you're five months along." Charlie informed her.

"What's happened?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing everything has been pretty quiet, supply is running smoothly, death eaters are still trying to set up but we've been pretty effective at stalling them."

Ginny made a move to speak but Charlie stopped her. "Shh, we know what happened with the nymphs, you're still weak Ginny you need to rest."

"How?" Ginny croaked.

"Malfoy." Charlie responded as Ginny slipped into unconsciousness.

X

Tom was walking around the gardens of his palace when he heard a minion apparate from behind him.

"Yes, Dirksen make it quick." Tom ordered hands folded behind his back as he stood regally facing some bushes.

"Well sir we have found the position of the headquarters using the information he provided and have ascertained that Weasley is inside confined to a hospital bed." Tom turned quickly at this development.

"Why is she not with you?" Tom demanded darkly.

"It's the defenses, they're guarded by enchantments, they're meant to shift the head quarters and everything and everyone in it if they're breached. If we fail to infiltrate them properly we may never find it again. We need resources to properly disable these charms." Dirksen told him. Tom nodded in response.

"Count on having access to any information that may help you. Before you proceed to infiltrate the headquarters pass the information through me first. Go" Tom commanded.

X

The sun was setting on a precarious road on top of a mountain, three hooded travelers were following the path. The air was cool and crisp and a delight compared to where they had been staying. England was a welcome joy to the previous perils they had faced but they knew coming back almost certainly meant death for all three of them.

"Harry are you sure this is a good idea? If we show ourselves now it could put everything at risk. Plus we don't know if they'll be the same." Hermione told Harry as they headed up a gravel dirt road.

"It's Ginny how different could she be?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Mate, she was the dark lady, I know Ginny, I know my sister, if she agreed to that she's bonkers. She may not be worth going back for." Ron argued. A bundle that Hermione had been holding gave a cry, and she rocked it back and forth in response.

"She set up the order in a good place, this is the best opportunity that we have to finish this. We have hidden for far too long. We may not be saving much anyway" Harry argued. With that the trio returned to the place they had left some years earlier in better times.


	27. Trouble

Days had passed since she last woke from her altercation with the nymphs but she was still quite weak. She could stand for a few minutes at a time but her muscles were not accustomed to the extra weight her daughter added. Her nightmares had lessened but she was still living with the pressure of the added magic her daughter had. In the womb her daughter would influence the environment around her. A morning ago Ginny had reached for a piece of toast and without her or anyone else using magic the toast it had transformed into an apple. The look on Kingsley's face had been priceless but in the end it only added to the discontent surrounding the existence of her daughter. Thus in the end Ginny had alienated herself from most people with the sole exception of Luna. Charlie was not at headquarters as he was visiting Fleur in France.

Ginny still had not heard from Charlie, how Malfoy, of all people had been the one to save her from the nymphs. Since this action may indicate that he was willing to remain an order spy, Ginny was unwilling to ask anyone else what Malfoy may have been up to for his own sake. Ginny was not naïve enough to believe Tom did not have spies everywhere, even in the Order headquarters. Getting Malfoy killed with rumors was not in her plans.

X

Tom was pacing back and forth having just got out of a strategy meeting in which one of his inner death eaters, albeit not one of the brighter ones had suggested a different plan of action while mocking the one He had put forth. The audacity. Tom killed him on the spot for his insolence but Tom knew this occurrence was only going to increase until all of his death eaters deserted him. He let a Weasley brat outsmart him, he let a baby all but destroy him, and his war was getting longer and more expensive. It was a matter of time before people grew tired of the fighting and settled for any peace they could. Tom sat down on the bed he had once shared with his dark lady, he had been rash into introducing her to his death eaters as such, but he had been so sure of her. He was so sure that he knew her inside and out and understood the intricacies of her character but he had not accounted for her brothers. He had not accounted for the child. Tom rubbed his face. What a predicament. Now he had to alienate one of the most loyal families he has ever known to support him in order to trap Ginny.

In truth he should have done this much sooner, but he was hoping she'd return of her own free will. This was not the case. He had to kill her soon before his death eaters rebelled against him as well. Fuck.

X

Ginny awoke one morning to the sound of rustling in her room flipping over she saw Charlie returned looking exhausted.

"Charlie?" Ginny asked him in the dark. He merely sighed deeply and put his bag down. "I just returned from Fleur's, she had her daughter a little healthy girl named Angelique. It was a long stormy ride."

Ginny nodded "Here you take the bed, I want to do some planning." Suddenly movement from her belly took her by surprise. A smile lit up Ginny's face as she felt the baby move. "Charlie, the baby is kicking." Charlie turned and studied her face for a long moment and suddenly he smiled a small smile. He placed one of his large hands on her belly.

"Congratulations Ginny" He whispered tiredly. Ginny turned to move, a little hurt by his lack of enthusiasm but ultimately understanding. She moved and shut the door behind herself moving downstairs to the map room. The dark dank steps echoed as she tip toed down them not intending to wake anyone up before necessary. As it was she was up before dawn since her month and a half nap she had difficulties sleeping through the night. She went to the map where she found someone staring quite intently at it. Ginny moved quietly to sit at a desk behind Kingsley.

"Ginerva Weasley," Kingsley announced to the empty room. Ginny did not reply instead she looked at the map beside Kingsley. "I'm glad to see you're well." He remarked.

"Thank you, it's good to be at my full strength again," Ginny commented placing her hands in her lap. Ginny looked at the markers, the Order had lost ground since she'd last seen the board. The death eaters were slowly encroaching on their territory remarkably close to the order headquarters. "Do they know where our headquarters are?" Ginny asked him seriously, her heart pounding in her chest.

"They did, they attacked while you were asleep, we almost lost you in the fire." Kingsley remarked. "It is interesting that the dark lord knew where we were hiding shortly after coming into contact with you." At this Ginny looked Kingsley in the eye and spoke very clearly.

"I have nothing to do with Tom, not anymore. Not while I'm not being held captive. I would not risk my child for that." Ginny told him severely. Kingsley nodded.

"I will take that into consideration." Kingsley told her.

"No, you will take my word for it because I need to be able to trust the leader of this resistance not to assassinate me or worse. I cannot help someone who doubts my motives. Tom would not send anyone who was already a suspicious character to spy he'd send someone else. If you cannot understand how clever, and devious and evil he is its no wonder you people haven't won this war yet! As a matter of fact he probably has someone else they're just not high enough clearance to access this map." Ginny yelled losing her temper. Kingsley merely nodded and faced the map once again.

"We have under estimated our enemy. We have lost ground while you were asleep, it seems we need you more than I thought. You can trust me Ginny. But there are those in the order who would like to see you and your child dead. I have this temperament because I must, and because it keeps these people from actively trying to kill you." Kingsley told her. Ginny nodded stiffly it was the best she was going to get from him. Instead of remaining angry and upset, she decided to move forward.

"Yes, we've lost ground but what information do we have on their bases? We should do a counter strike in the area of the old headquarters" Ginny began pointing out areas good for strikes.

In the dark corner Kingsley nodded discretely to someone Ginny couldn't see.

X

Ginny moved towards the sign that said Torquay she hoped her brown hair was discrete enough that she wouldn't be spotted by any spies that might be planted. She should have moved a greater distance from Order headquarters than twenty kilometers but she was too heavily pregnant to be apparating large distances. If she had her way she would have been in France for the latter months of her pregnancy, but time and the war simply wouldn't have allowed it. Instead she grasped her belly and waited for Draco Malfoy to appear.

Charlie had told her that Malfoy had met with him and told him where Ginny was being kept and subsequently of the strike the Dark Lord had planned in order to extricate her from the nymphs and promptly imprison her. After Ginny had been rescued Malfoy insisted he would only meet with Ginny, as she was the one who tracked him down in the first place and saved his daughter. The salty sea breeze tickled Ginny's nose, which caused her to sneeze and her baby to shift uncomfortably on her kidneys. Finally she heard the hard male drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Would you like to move inside Weasley? I have matters to discuss that directly pertain to you." Draco said. As soon as they got inside he pulled his wand on her. "Give me your wand." Draco ordered harshly. Ginny looked at him quizzically and speechlessly handed over her wand. Draco pocketed it nervously.

"Good, we have business to settle." Draco gestured towards a pub. Ginny moved into the pub nervously when she moved to sit down at one of the stools Malfoy ushered her up the stairs into a small private bedroom.

"That bastard has taken Beatrice. He will keep her safe for now but she is being held at Riddle manor. He is using whatever he can to get to you." Draco told her harshly almost desperately. "He means to kill her if he cannot get you. He doesn't care for my life or my children's lives. He just wants you and that demon child you're carrying." Malfoy spat.

"You intend to hand me over to spare Trice's life." Ginny said resignedly.

"I did, until I realized that if I did that, he would kill her to hurt you. I need the order to kidnap my family." Malfoy told her. Ginny's eyes widened.

"An operation like that takes months of time, Malfoy manor is a fortress. You have no idea the type of wards he placed around your house himself." Ginny shuddered.

"No, I don't that's why I called you. Between the both of us we can figure it out. Trice, isn't likely to survive this but I can save my boys." Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he surveyed Ginny's aghast expression.

"You're not going to try to get her out alive, are you? You're going to leave her to die?" Ginny asked in horror. Malfoy's fist pounded the table before Ginny.

"What choice do I have?!" Malfoy roared. "He's fucking unstoppable! Even with all you've done he's still the most powerful wizard alive! Potter isn't here to do his job and he is free to murder my wife, and my daughter. And yours too if he gets the chance!" Malfoy roared as he gesticulated wildly. He paced the room like an animal and overturned a bookshelf, broke a mirror and tossed over the bed until finally he sat down with his head in his hands. After a moment Ginny heard him sobbing, Ginny quietly got up and turned the table over and pulled a map out of her cloak and began making circles. When Malfoy finally stopped sobbing Ginny motioned over to him.

"This is going to take careful planning and secrecy on our part with both the order and the death eaters. I hope you're an accomplished occlumens because this is going to be nearly impossible to pull off as it is. I can't have the order believing that this is a rescue mission because they will not do it. But I have an idea. However with all this you do realize that the price of all this is information correct? From here on out you will be my spy," Ginny explained.

Malfoy nodded stiffly. Ginny lay out her plan for Malfoy and they spent hours working through every detail and every thing that could go wrong. However by the end their plan was hatched Ginny was satisfied that this was the very best they could do. When Ginny left that pub it was raining in a downpour. She apparated back into the moldy old building that served as Order headquarters when she deemed it safe.

X

Harry Potter sat by a campfire warming his hands as Hermione nursed her son.

"What do you think she'll say?" Harry asked her as his lips form a grim line.

"I don't know, she hasn't seen us in nearly four years. I'm pretty sure she won't be able to say anything. If Ron's right she'll try to murder you or kidnap you or torture you" Hermione replied. The tiny bundle cooed at his mother. Hermione smiled at her son and began to hum an old melody.

"That's comforting." Harry told her sarcastically.

"Harry what do you want me to say? She's in quite a predicament, and from what Charlie told Ron today she believes you abandoned her. After what I've heard from what she suffered I can't blame her. I can't blame her at all." Hermione snapped. The disruption made the bundle cry, Hermione sighed and tried to rock her son.

"Why do we have to wait to come back?" Harry asked her.

"Ron wants to make sure it's safe for you and for him." Hermione gestured at the crying baby. "Her child already has magical powers in the womb. If Ginny feels threatened her baby could kill you. We don't know. " Hermione told him impatiently.

"I should have gone with him to speak to Charlie. I should have been there." Harry insisted. Hermione sighed and shook her head deciding to pay attention to her son instead.

X


	28. Blood Red

Harry Potter ran his hands through his hair in an exasperated quick motion. He sighed, he certainly shouldn't have been away from home for so long but he needed to leave. What he wished he knew was that he was leaving one of the most precious things he had to the mercy of the Dark Lord. In hindsight not taking her with him was a big mistake but he thought her family would protect her. How wrong he was. When word reached him about her being taken it had been months later and he assumed she was dead. Harry shook his head. He was in perpetual awe that she survived torture for years straight. It boggled his mind what she went through.

On some level it made sense that she would fall in love with whoever saved her from that hell. But why it had to be his archenemy of all time, Harry will never know. And then she was the Dark lady. Harry grimaced he really should have taken her with him. He did not want to think about what she did as Dark Lady, he wasn't sure he could look at her the same way if he knew.

X

Ginny was in the forest surrounding the new Order headquarters searching for the perfect place to break the wards on Malfoy Manor. She needed to prove to the Order that she could break the wards without being detected otherwise this plan would go to waste. She also needed to make sure that Draco wouldn't double cross her and thus she needed to have security, which is where the portrait of Minerva McGonagall comes in. After the death of Dumbledore, McGonagall had taken over as headmistress for a year until death eaters stormed the castle a year later and executed her for educating magical children with "poisoned morals." The loss of Hogwarts had been the beginning of the violence and six months later Ginny Weasley had been captured. However the portrait of McGonagall would go relatively unnoticed in the Malfoy Manor due to its size and the fact it is a relic from Hogwarts. Malfoy was there for the sack of Hogwarts and its subsequent plundering, no one would doubt that he would have such an artifact. Ginny walked up to the edge of the gardens surrounding Malfoy Manor. The vial contained a thick light green liquid and although it was quick and easy to make the ingredients were difficult to procure without arousing suspicion. She moved her wand and pointed it at the vial,

"Termino Cumsilio" Ginny whispered. The potion turned clear at the whispered spell. This meant the potion had melded itself to the wards and was activated. Ginny smiled and tossed the potion against the bushes. To her satisfaction the potion turned a red color when it hit the bushes. Ginny wandered into the property of Malfoy manor heavy with paranoia. Although she had been thorough she knew she couldn't access the manor without being captured, instead she would put the painting of McGonagall on a balcony next to Malfoy's office. Ginny ruffled around her bottomless bag in order to find a broom. Ginny boarded her broom and flew up to the appropriate balcony.

"Professor, I'm going to load you into place. Now remember I'm amplifying the hearing capabilities on the portrait which means you should hear everything but –" Ginny was cut off by the imperious tone of her old professor.

"Yes my dear I'm aware I shall make sure I report any information I hear back to my portrait in the order house. Now place me quickly before they become aware of your presence." McGonagall chastised. With a quick nod at her old professor she placed the portrait out of view should anyone go onto the balcony but within hearing range. Once the frame was loaded Ginny flew low by the bushes and left in the same area she came in. When she left to the area outside of the wards she hopped off her broom and pointed her wands at the bushes. "Scourgify!" Ginny said. She placed her broom into her bag and disapparated immediately after.

X

Ginny entered into Order headquarters quietly and was able to hear a tidbit of hushed conversation.

"What about the defenses? It's been impenetrable for nearly three years now." A woman implored.

"We have enough might that it may not matter, the only problem is the dark whore. If she's placed there its an extra incentive for him to break in and kill us all." Another woman reasoned, Ginny recognized as Ella.

"If we can break into Hogwarts we can upgrade the wards to ensure it remains unplottable once we take it. Plus Hogwarts will have its own natural defenses against dark magic that will make our conquest of the school easier than otherwise. Also Ella if you'd not refer to my sister as the dark whore I'd appreciate it. She has helped out quite a bit. In fact since she has returned we've not lost a battle." Charlie implored impatiently.

"Maybe but she's carrying around demon spawn that would kill our war if she fell back into the dark lord's hands. This makes her a constant threat so I'm sorry but" Ella defended before Charlie cut her off.

"Choose your words very carefully Ella. Don't make me regret dragging you out of the hellhole I found you in." Charlie snarled.

Ginny felt she heard enough and went upstairs to her room. She pulled all the potions she had made over the past several days out of her bag and onto the desk. She began mapping out what she could remember of the Malfoy Manor. If her kidnapping attempt was to be successful she needed to be thorough and needed to be prepared for the unexpected. Tom was targeting the Malfoy children because he knew she had a fondness for them.

However, something else tugged at her mind. It was clear from the conversation she had overheard that they were planning an assault on Hogwarts but had not informed her. Ginny knew they wouldn't until the last minute, what they didn't know was that Tom had removed the young wizards and witches to another school and closed down Hogwarts. Instead he created another school in Britain for young wizards and witches to attend. He laced Hogwarts with curses and hexes for anyone who tried to break in. She couldn't tell them this until they informed her of their plans otherwise it would be impossible for her to sneak around. At this thought her daughter gave a strong kick.

Ginny sighed, she needed to make other arrangements. It was out of fear that other Order members hadn't attacked her yet, but she suspected they'd attack her as soon as she gave birth. When she'd be at her weakest. For this however, she would need to make other plans.

X

At the next Order meeting, Kingsley and Charlie called the shots and announced Malfoy manor as their next target. Ginny had not revealed to anyone but Charlie and Kingsley that Draco Malfoy was a spy because of possible agents Tom has implanted. The potion for getting through Malfoy's wards was brewed and handed out to the members of the mission, which included Ella, Charlie, Cedrella, and Seamus. Ginny had tried to get assigned but given how heavily pregnant she was she could not be expected to do the physically demanding things that the other members could do.

While the battle was brewing Ginny kept Luna company, as she tended to the hospital. She gave Luna's patients their medicines as Luna kept busy taking her patient's vitals with her wand. It calmed Ginny to see Luna tending to the maintenance of her patients her steady hands fixing bandages and applying potions. Ginny's child was very active the entire time Ginny was in the hospital wing. She put her hand to her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Are you enjoying the feeling flinglings floating around your head? They're quite fluffy friendly little creatures." Luna told her looking up from changing the bandages on a young man's forehead. Ginny smiled, some things never do change.

"No, my daughter is doing kicks and flips. She likes it here." Ginny told Luna with a smile. Luna returned the small and wiped her hands on her apron and she sat near Ginny.

"Yes, it is calming in here. The smell of potions always calms me down too. Also there is a sense of orderliness when it comes to the hospital" Luna agreed.

"Do you think I'm bonkers for having her?" Ginny asked in all seriousness. Luna smiled serenely and held Ginny's hand within her own.

"Absolutely not." Luna told her resolutely meeting Ginny's sad eyes with her own.

"Thank you." Ginny told her.

At that moment the team returning from the manor came through with scorch marks singing their robes, and faces. Ginny stood eyes scanning the crowd, searching for her brother.

"Gin, I'm over here." Charlie called from the backend of the crowd. Ginny walked over to his location and hugged him. "Meet me up in our room" Charlie whispered in her ear. Ginny nodded and they pulled out of the crowd and made it up the creaky staircase. As soon as they made it to their room Ginny closed the door quietly .

"What's going? Was the mission successful?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Yes, Beatrice was even there, you'll be able to visit her in the safe house in a few days. Also we have found the location of Hogwarts, an assault will be planned as quickly as possible. " Charlie told her confidently. Ginny's heart felt like it stopped altogether.

"…. Charlie, it's a trap, he'll be waiting for you. I met with Malfoy a week ago and he said that Tom imprisoned Beatrice so he could get to me. If he put her into Malfoy Manor it means he has spies in this very building and he meant for you to discover Hogwarts' location. You need to call this off. Please Charlie." Ginny begged. Charlie looked at her nodded.

"I'll inform Kingsley of your advice, it'll be up to him if he calls off the attack." Charlie said resignedly. He got up to walk out of the room, with his robes still singed.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked him feeling a little like a leper.

"I need some air is all." Charlie reassured her with a fake smile. He stared at her for a moment and left out the door.

X

Charlie was standing on the coast looking out to the ocean trying to clear his head. The sounds of the waves and the smell of the sea calmed his frayed nerves. It was beginning to be difficult to handle just how much stress this war was becoming and the trio's insistence on secrecy of their existence. He could understand but Ron's attitude on Ginny was beginning to wear on him. He felt like he was supporting his sister all on his own, because, Ron, as thick headed and stubborn he was refused to see his sister. When Ron had appeared to him after all these years Charlie felt slighted and abandon. His anger had been immense when Ron had all but disowned Ginny before even seeing her, all he needed to know was that Ginny was the Dark Lady at one point. He wouldn't consider that she was driven insane by the Dark Lord's lies and manipulations and after all that still came back. All he could see were the evil things she did. Ron urged Charlie to become their spy on Ginny but he had refused, and nearly disowned Ron for not contacting them all this time.

Charlie's fists clenched in anger and he could have hissed. After clenching his eyes shut for a few moments Charlie calmed down. Ron was a fragment of his family one piece of the precious family he had left. That is why he agreed to keep the whereabouts of the golden trio a secret. He did not want to completely alienate Ron but he wasn't currently speaking to him either. Ginny needed him more than Ron did. Besides Ron did perfectly well on his own for years. He could do it again. Ron would have to because Charlie wasn't sure he could keep his anger under control.

Charlie turned back in surprise and narrowed his eyes at Ella. At one point he really enjoyed her company but after Ginny came home things went rapidly downhill from there.

"Hello," She called her hair whipping in the sea breeze. The sun was beginning to come up over the horizon. Charlie ignored her and began staring at the pink and orange clouds.

"Look," Ella told him impatiently, "We're beginning to plan the raid on Hogwarts. You should come inside you have the appropriate head for this."

"You should be asking Ginny, not me." At a mention of Ginny's name Ella let out a hiss. "She is the strategist and she knows those wards inside and out. She won't help you because she knows it's a trap. She knows it's a suicide mission. I won't help because I know it's a suicide mission." Charlie bit out at her. Ella was not taken aback at all and had fury in her eyes as she responded.

"I know you value your precious little sister's input but she can't know the specifics—" Ella spat before she was cut off.

"You are a moron if you don't believe this is not a suicide mission. So what is it Ella, what else did you see in that room on that map that is making you rush into this so quickly?" Charlie yelled.

"MY SON IS IN THERE! AND IN CASE YOU DON'T REMEMBER HE IS BEING HELD PRISONER IN THAT HELL HOLE BECAUSE OF YOUR EVIL BITCH OF A SISTER! BECAUSE OF THE RAID SHE ORGANIZED AND LED TO DESTROY THE COMPOUND!" Ella yelled back. Charlie glared her down.

"You need to get away from me, I won't be responsible for the senseless murder of Order members because of some half cocked plan to get a family member back." Charlie told her. Ella blinked and put her hands on her hips.

" Your sister is responsible for more Order bloodshed than I could ever hope to be." Ella spat in disgust before she turned her back.

"Ginny was led down the path of evil because she was convinced that Farin Thomas killed her brother. You are willing to sacrifice hundreds of order lives to possibly save one. And this information you gleaned suddenly tonight will fail. It sounds like you have more in common with my sister's past actions than you care to admit." Charlie told her calmly. Ella cursed under her breath and left. Charlie heaved a great sigh and stared at the sunrise. This morning the sky was blood red.

X

Tom was displeased to hear the Malfoy brats had been kidnapped. He was been forced to remove their father from active duty because he would merely get in the way. Besides he was woefully awful at his duties. If Tom didn't need to raise morale he would have killed him on the spot for his inadequacies. Tom smiled a little there was a silver lining on this dark cloud of Tom's. Yes oh yes. Tom had an advantage and he could hardly wait to use it.


	29. plans

Ginny awoke the next morning and now that she was halfway in her seventh month of pregnancy and she could no longer walk, she could only waddle. This meant she was confined to headquarters, which was once again moving to a new location, this time it was in Scotland as opposed to Britain. The reason Kingsley had given her was that current headquarters were not secure enough. She knew that they were moving closer to Hogwarts to plan their attack. She would be brought in last minute for consultations then, no matter what she'd say, they'd attack.

Ginny sighed heavily as she woke to her normal routine. She'd take care of hygiene, have breakfast, visit Luna in the hospital, stare at the map that the Order finally enchanted to accurately show Death Eater and Order territory and show where they knew Death Eater bases to be. They had been rapidly losing ground since her journey into Malfoy Manor and there was nothing, not even with Ginny's help, they could do to stop it. Many of these territories were the ones they'd had since the beginning and many innocent townsfolk were being slaughtered in the wake of the string of Order defeats.

Ginny moved absentmindedly to Luna's hospital, the baby seemed restless today and Luna was the one person who could calm her. It scared Ginny how she used to receive nightly visits from Tom and now she received no visions. She guessed his power could be fading but Ginny felt that it wasn't his power fading; he merely had plans for her. It was this conclusion that kept Ginny from forcing Kingsley to take her to Beatrice, that and the order's endless distrust of her and her daughter. With a tempered shake of her head she moved to displace these suspicions and instead took a metal stool and placed it next to Luna's healer desk with a bang. Luna looked at her complacently as she went about changing the bandages of all of her patients with a flick of her wand. One of the patients in the corner was chained to the bed; he was staining the bloody sheets with every time he silently struggled with the manacles. Ginny frowned slightly; ever since she'd been released from the dungeons she could not stand the sight of someone in bondage.

"He has the silence charm placed on him. He is in a lot of pain and may die." Luna told her softly. Ginny looked away from the sight of the young man and frowned very deeply.

"I feel like I know him," Ginny told Luna seriously crossing her arms over her stomach.

"You might as he is a Death Eater. We caught him spying and he was badly injured by our defensive wards. When he is healthy he will give us information." Luna told her. Ginny walked over to his bed and pulled out her wand; she muttered a pain spell to ease his suffering. While the spell worked and he stopped struggling he still looked miserable. Ginny rubbed her eyes and turned her back on the sight of the young man.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked her concernedly. Luna's hand grasped Ginny's and gave a light squeeze. Ginny's daughter gave a kick that reverberated throughout Ginny's entire body. When Ginny jolted her hand back from Luna's grasp and grasped the side of her stomach, a halo of white lightning works erupted around Luna's forehead. Luna gave a wry smile and she crouched down to Ginny's stomach and placed her hand over Ginny's bellybutton and whispered something unintelligible. With a genuinely happy smile Luna perked up and glanced at Ginny's confused expression.

"I was merely thanking your daughter for the fireworks. She must know of the wrackspurts that have been troubling me." Luna told her. With a wry smile Luna went to the death eater in the corner where he glowed purple for a moment, with a surprised look on her face Luna inspected him. She waved her wand over the young man and removed the bandages that covered his entire body.

"Just as I suspected," Luna pondered airily.

"What?" Ginny asked with her eyebrows connected in a confused line.

"Well this man came in with severe burns just this morning and now he is healed. I suspect your little one healed him of his afflictions. Just an hour ago I was unsure he was going to live." Luna told Ginny. Ginny clenched her hands to her chest in panic, her baby had sympathy for the death eaters, Ginny placed her cold hand to her pounding forehead. She didn't want to think what this meant. Luna noted her reaction with a frown and moved to comfort her.

"Ginny, this is nothing to be afraid of. Frankly I'd be more afraid if she killed this man. This isn't evil magic." Luna moved and placed her hands gently on Ginny's shoulders. "This is not something to be afraid of nor condemn, it is something to admire." Luna whispered into her ear. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment and then Luna was gone. Ginny was alone in the hospital wing amongst the distrustful glances of the injured Order members. Ginny quickly left the hospital wing.

X

Minerva McGonagall was pacing nervously in her portrait when Ginny finally opened her trunk that held the worried witch. The trunk door creaked loudly when Ginny opened it.

"Oh Ms. Weasley, it seems that Mr. Malfoy has kept his side of the bargain, You-Know-Who has been by to check in after the raid and he buys the story about the kidnapping. Mr. Malfoy made no mention of the fact you were involved but You-Know-Who suspects that you were. He says that Malfoy will be stationed at Hogwarts helping Bellatrix Lestrange. It seems they are tracking someone of great importance although he would not say whom." McGonagall told Ginny sternly. Ginny paused thoughtfully before asking, "How did Malfoy react with being at Hogwarts? And how did he sound at the mention of his children? I know Tom had plans for Beatrice."

"Ah yes, You-Know-Who was quite vexed to discover that the children had been taken. He was angry as he hoped to play upon your sympathies. Mr. Malfoy worked up tears when the Dark Lord mentioned his children; he was truly magnificent in his performance. Tom did sound disappointed about Beatrice but did not say much on the matter." McGonagall told her. Ginny nodded.

"Thank you I'll check back in a few days and please let me know what is the best way to contact Malfoy." Ginny told her.

"Yes Ms. Weasley, I'll be sure to." McGonagall replied before stretching out her legs and slumbering in her frame.

X

When Charlie came home that night Ginny was already fast asleep with a wand in her hand. Charlie stared at the dark slim wood gleaming in her hand and after a moment pried the wand from Ginny's sweaty tight grip and placed it on the table. He could remember a time where she slept still and peacefully without fear. There was such an age difference between them but he felt the war had aged them all. Charlie rubbed his face tiredly feeling the stubble that had grown on his face. They should have had a normal life with all their brothers intact. Bill should have had the chance to live out his life with his lovely wife and children. The rest of their brothers plus their parents should still be alive. But in a war nothing was as it should be. Charlie observed Ginny tossing and turning under her sheets.

"No Tom, don't take her. She is innocent. A child please Tom, leave her be." Ginny begged in her sleep. Charlie poured himself a drink. Charlie was uncomfortable with his niece being the child of the dark lord but he knew that it was only a matter of time before the rest of the order found out and had her killed. As it was Charlie could only thwart so many attempts on her life before one of them succeeded.

"Please Tom, stop." Ginny whimpered as Charlie observed her with a deep-seated frown and bloodshot eyes. Ginny wouldn't mention much of these nightly visits she had with You-Know-Who. She had mentioned that some of these were memories, some she felt were actual conversations she had with Tom. It unnerved him to trust her as much as he did, but he couldn't argue with someone whom had the experience she had with the Dark Lord. That is what he tried to tell the trio at least. His pleadings on her behalf fell on deaf ears once again. Ron had long since disowned her, Hermione sees her as a mean to an end, and Harry, Harry sees her sacrifice as his happily ever after. Since she came back to the Order Charlie had done all he could to keep her alive, healthy and on the right path and as much as the thought of such a powerful child entering this world scared him, its existence seemed to keep her on the right path. He would do anything in his power to keep the trio from using her as bait. But with Kingsley on the trio's side, Ginny in the dark, and Charlie incapable of warning her, left him with limited options.

Suddenly Charlie felt the ground vibrate and he jumped up looking about in an alarmed fashion. He looked at Ginny for a moment and saw that she was peacefully asleep. He went downstairs to investigate.

The torches sent light flickering on the wall in dim patterns and it made Charlie's ability to see quite difficult. He squinted through the darkness trying to make out the figure approaching him, Charlie raising his wand made a move to cast a jinx when a voice called out.

"Oi, Charlie! It's me, your brother you pillock!" Ron called thickly. Charlie lowered his wand quickly and tensely stowing it away in his robes.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked tensely.

"What crawled up your arse?" Ron asked him taken aback by his tone.

"Well Ronald, that's what happens when you try to convince me how it's a great idea to use our sister as bait." He told him sarcastically. Ron's expression of surprise faded into a grimace.

"She's not my sister. She's the bloody Dark Queen Charlie. No one goes back to good especially while carrying the Dark spawn. Ginny is long gone. She died two years ago." Ron told Charlie through gritted teeth.

"How the fuck do you know Ron? You haven't even seen her. You won't see her because you're a goddamn coward. Even if she is as dark as the day is long there's no way she could overpower you, she's bloody pregnant, she can't move! She doesn't have her own wand. She's using Mum's. You won't see her because you can't stand you did nothing to help her." Charlie bit out. Ron opened his mouth as if to argue but Charlie cast a wordless silencing spell on him. Ron opened and closed his mouth indignantly while Charlie held up his pointer finger to stop his movements.

"I didn't come down here to argue with you. I came to see what the fuck that noise was. Do you know what it is?" Charlie asked him, Ron nodded his head noiselessly up and down. Charlie removed the spell.

"A new recruit's jinx was badly aimed and it shook this building. But mate, about Ginny," Ron began. Charlie's face flushed red with anger and it stopped Ron in his tracks.

"If you finish that sentence, I will hex you until you regret the day you were born. In case you haven't noticed, she and I and everyone else paid for your passage to Europe." Charlie spat his arms shaking the torch in rage, he gritted his teeth and continued on, "That son you have with Hermione? That boy's life was paid for using my blood, certainly Ginny's blood and everyone else who stayed to fight and die, while you were off doing "important business." Now you're willing to sacrifice her life and your niece's life?" Charlie thundered his hand clutching his wand once more. Ron's expression twisted into one of rage.

"She's not Ginny anymore. She killed Farin, one of Bill's best friends and you still sit there defending her? And you know what? Tracking horcruxes is not a bloody picnic! In fact Bellatrix Lestrange has been after us the entire time!" Ron yelled back. Charlie's arm began to shake and he struggled to keep his voice down. Nevertheless Charlie lowered his wand and with a struggle pocketed it.

"Ginny committed crimes under the influence of the Dark Lord. She was only trying to survive. After two years of torture I'd thank anyone who let her escape from that, as it is, it's a miracle she's not completely insane. As for Farin," Charlie's voice caught, "As for her motivation to kill Farin Thomas? You should man up and talk to her yourself. Especially since you'll need her participation for your plan to work. As for me if you say another word against her all the while plotting her probable death, I will disown you. You let her bleed and die in that cell. You let us all believe you were dead. In this case your sins are more grievous than hers." Charlie told him stone faced. Ron's mouth was set in a firm grim line but he knew that he couldn't argue his way out of this. Ron turned on his heel and left. Charlie sighed and went back upstairs to find Ginny awake and clutching her side.

X

Ron jogged down the dark passageway into the meeting room where he tapped a book in a weathered old bookshelf and muttered "je sais les trois." Before his eyes, the bookshelf split itself down the middle and parted to form a narrow passage. Ron quickly followed down a couple of rusted stairs that led into a small room that reminded Ron of his old potions classroom. There, Ron noted Harry was on a cot sleeping while Hermione was pored over a small cauldron with a green liquid inside of it. Sighing deeply Ron stepped forward.

"Yeah Hermione, the hellebore you added to that potion nearly woke up the entire building. Even Charlie came down to investigate. Perhaps you should take a rest, you've barely slept for a week now." Ron told her warningly, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Am I the only person interested in how Ginny created a potion to penetrate the wards of Malfoy manor?" Hermione spat out, irritated. Ron held up his hands in self -defense. The infant at the end of Harry's cot started crying at the sound of his mother's stress. Hermione rubbing her eyes several times picked up her son and started rocking him. When Hermione's tired jilted movements merely made the infant cry harder, so Ron took his son from her and lovingly rocked him to sleep.

"How Harry manages to sleep I'll never know." Ron smiled half-heartedly.

"It's a silencio spell he casts on his ears Ron." Hermione bit out quietly clenching her eyes closed. She backed away from the cauldron and sat on her cot biting back sobs. Ron came over to her with the baby still in hand, and placed his big hands on her small shoulders in comfort.

"I'm just so tired Ron, I'm glad to be hidden away for now but sooner or later we'll have to fight and then what happens? What if we die, what'll happen to James? And we're so close we just need Ginny and this stupid potion but all of that is reliant on if she's willing to help us. She probably won't but we just don't know. I just hope this works because I can't do this for much longer." Hermione sobbed. Ron sat down to her and hugged her, holding their son carefully in between them.

"Hermione it's been tough but we have destroyed all of his horcruxes without him or Bellatrix even suspecting. We have a lot of time still. Kingsley agreed to help us which means Ginny will be there for us willingly or not." Ron soothed. Hermione frowned.

"Maybe there's another way, one we can figure out without Ginny's help, one that's nearly as foolproof. As it is, she has loads of knowledge of the dark arts at her disposal, if we force her it could propel her back into the arms of the dark lord. If that happens she has near extensive knowledge of the Order now. Together they will find a way to win. Like it or not, but Kingsley does not have a great a grasp on Ginny as he thinks he does. I can hear it in her voice when she talks to him. They distrust one another and with the only person she does wholly trust against the plan, we need to have a contingency plan." Hermione reasoned pushing back bushy hair fraying at the ends. They were silent for a moment while Hermione placed her head in her hands tiredly.

"Should we show ourselves to her?" Ron asked, fingering the blanket that held their son. Hermione lifted her head from her hands and looked at Ron for a moment contemplating her response.

"I'm beginning to think we don't have a choice. This potion she created, it only works when you can cast the spells that are used as wards. We don't know anything about Riddle Manor and Kingsley has told us that she is very careful as to how much information she gives away in a single instance. She is prolonging her life this way. She's had years of experience with us, she knows what she's doing." Hermione told him. She gestured to Ron to give her son to her. James let out a satisfied coo when he was placed in his mother's arms. Ron frowned thoughtfully at the information. Hermione gave a tired smile to her newborn son but then frowned very deeply.

"Ron, what if we're wrong about Ginny?" Hermione asked him. Ron let out a sigh.

"Charlie seems to think we are. I suppose its possible, considering she came back from being possessed by the Dark Lord. I just have a hard time believing that she could kill so many people and still be on our side. It's just a lot to come back from. If she was persuaded by the Dark lord and could commit all those murders for him, she wasn't just doing it out of grief. She did it because of something else. And I suspect that she did it out of fanaticism, maybe she's like Bellatrix and fancies herself in love with him. I dunno. All I know is that Charlie doesn't understand the full extent of what happened." Ron told her. Hermione frowned and somewhat nodded.

"That would make sense. But she's pregnant Ron, hat changes everything for a woman. Besides Ella told us herself, she ran from the Dark Lord. She's very vulnerable and close to giving birth. She knows factions within the order want her dead. Why would she stay knowing she could be killed at any moment?" Hermione yawned nodding off on Ron's shoulder. Ron flexed his shoulders basking in the warmth Hermione's body gave him. He took James from her and just relished the feeling of his wife and son in his arms.

X

"Well Bella, can you do it?" Tom asked red eyes glittering from under his hood.

"Of course Master." Bella said gratefully bowing.

"Well I'm quite pleased. I'd expect no one else better to handle this. But I do have a few questions. First, Did Jenny Vance suffer before she told you where the trio hid?" Tom asked pacing his bedroom as Bellatrix knelt observing the floor as the light from the full moon made her skin, pale white.

"She did suffer and that is why I believed she was telling me the proper location. I did get it from her mother eventually but by then the brats had left." Bellatrix told him put out, annoyed with her failure. Tom merely nodded and continued his pacing.

"And how did you track them to Europe?" Tom asked her.

"Well the mudblood gave birth to that half-blood, blood-traitor of hers and I figured out from the information they told the hospital staff that they were headed to the apparition point. I then tracked them to England where they promptly disappeared. I contacted you to alert the others to monitor all apparition points." Bellatrix told him with a pout. Tom nodded his head and smiled.

"Well I know that damn Harry Potter is a slippery one. You have not failed me in any other aspects thus I deem you a great asset. That is why I think you can bring me Ginevra Weasley." Tom told her standing still in front of Bellatrix. "For now, I believe you know what I want," Tom ordered. Bellatrix smiled and unzipped his pants taking him into her mouth and sucked. Tom smiled in pleasure but when he came, he pretended it was Ginny.

X

Ginny woke up with an odd feeling in the side of her stomach and clenched her eyes shut. Charlie chose that moment to walk into the door. His eyes instantly widened.

"Ginny sweetheart what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"It's the baby, " Ginny began, Charlie widened his eyes.

"Is the baby coming?" He asked aghast.

"I don't think so, I just think" At this Ginny belched and a cloud of lilac colored gas emerged from her mouth. Then Ginny tried to speak again but she was silenced. Charlie ran from the room yelling that he was calling for Luna. When Ginny raised her arms the furniture in the room began to hover several inches off the floor. Cautiously she lowered her arms and the room's walls lit up with green and blue flame. However when Ginny went for the door the furniture laid down to rest and the flames completely disappeared leaving everything as it was with one exception. The sheets she was sitting on completely disappeared and a white cloth basinet was created in their stead. Ginny opened her mouth in shock and moved to the center of the room. The pain in her side had lessened and was fading by the second. At that moment Charlie and Luna burst into the room.

"Baby made sure mummy was prepared it seems." Ginny told them flabbergasted pointing at the basinet. Charlie looked horrified but Luna first looked surprised and then amused.

"Ginny I'm going to give you a quick check up but I'm pretty sure this episode was the baby using its powers and exercising them. You've felt it move before correct?" Luna asked eyebrow quirked. At this Ginny nodded her head.

"Well the movement was just the baby using its muscles. So this episode is just the baby flexing its powers. It's nothing to be afraid of." Luna assured them. At this explanation Ginny and Charlie both relaxed. Ginny placed her hand gently on her stomach and rubbed circles as if to soothe the baby into sleep. Luna looked at Charlie observing him look at his sister with awe, amazement and with a little bit of fear intermingled.

"Of course this amount of magic is highly evolved and is very unusual therefore I'd really like to check on you. I'll bring some of my tools but I'd think it be wise we tell others that this is a false labor." Luna advised. Ginny and Charlie nodded in agreement. Charlie's heart was pounding; her child was getting more powerful by the minute. His forlorn expression was not missed by Ginny who merely folded her hands and stared into her lap. Finally after a minute or two, Ginny couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Charlie please, tell me what's on your mind. I think it would do you good." Ginny told him gently. Charlie sighed and furrowed his brows unfolding his crossed arms looking afraid.

"This child, even before she's born, is already so powerful. Her magic could hurt you maybe before labor, maybe during. What if this happens while you're at your weakest? I know you're aware of the fact people would like to see you dead, I can tell you I have thwarted several attempts as it is. I care about you Gin, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. You're all the family I have left." Charlie told her tremors shaking his voice. Ginny's mouth twisted into a sad smile.

"Charlie her magic is good magic thus far, she hasn't done anything nefarious or evil, just a bit scary when it happens. And I have seen bits of the future, whether she is good or evil depends on the outcome of this war. I have seen her rule side by side as a Dark ruler, but I have seen her just as many times be a healer, a seer, an inventor, headmistress of a rebuilt Hogwarts and so on. Her magic is inherently good. I'm just scared Tom will get to her and she won't be able to harness that side. And for all this, she has powers to contact the dead by traveling to an in between. I see Bill mostly but I've seen Cho, I've seen Dumbledore and McGonagall. Anyone who needs to speak with me. Please Charlie don't be afraid." Ginny told him. Charlie was agape.

"You've seen Bill?" Charlie asked eyes wide. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"A lot, he's the one who persuaded me to come back to the War. I just hope I see the others at some point. I could really use a dose of Ron. I miss him dearly." Ginny told him. Charlie managed to smile back but his heart gave a twisted squeeze. It nearly had him out of breath as the guilt and the anger coursed through his body.

"Charlie?" Ginny said to get his attention. Charlie's eyes snapped to hers expectantly.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked.

"I need to ask you a huge favor. You're not going to like it, you're really not going to like it at all." Ginny told him honestly. Charlie gestured for her to go on. What would his baby sister ask of him now?

X

please review


	30. Beatrice

Ginny walked into the meeting room with a sense of foreboding. Kingsley had called her specifically to meet there. Ginny had a slight feeling of apprehension which had her gripping her wand handle very tightly through her threadbare robes. She opened the door to find Kingsley staring impassively at the map where there were several smoking mounds where there used to be small outposts and villages. The only places where supply flow was normal were the underground supply lines she had helped set up.

"You called for an audience with me?" Ginny asked. Kingsley turned and closed the doors with a wave of her wand and sealed the sound from leaving the room with an additional spell.

"I did," Kingsley agreed. "We're launching our attack on Hogwarts in the next few days. As you can see we need a win quite badly. I called you here because I need several things from you. Firstly I need you to give me input on the situation at Hogwarts. What kind of weapons is he holding there? Who is stationed there? What kind of wards, that sort of thing. Then I need you to tell me everything you know about Bellatrix Lestrange." Kingsley demanded staring Ginny down. Ginny frowned deeply.

"I will need more than your word on Order protection considering the several attempts on my life that my brother has needed to thwart. I will settle for you allowing me to see Beatrice and the other Malfoy children. No supervision and today." Ginny told him squarely.

"I will make the arrangements, provided you hold up your end of the deal." Kingsley told her, "I presume you need to see the children because Mr. Malfoy has contacted you finally?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, I just need confirmation that his kids are alive and well. He believes that he is out of danger regarding the suspicious circumstances of their disappearance but considering part of the house was burned down that help down play the suspiciousness of our actions. We will need to send a ransom note soon so he remains out of danger. After that he will be ours to get information from." Ginny told him.

"Sounds good, these circumstances will be difficult for Malfoy to get any real information personally. How will he achieve this without blowing his cover? We've spent a lot investing in Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley asked.

"Because Malfoy has many resources at his disposal." Ginny answered. "As for Bellatrix Lestrange, she is part myth for most of the death eaters, but for the inner circle, she is very real. Rumors say that she is pretty much a soldier of fortune and specializes in acquiring certain objects and in some cases, people. It is said that Bellatrix herself tracked down Snape and killed him for betraying the Dark Lord. I have never heard Tom mention her to anyone let alone me. However many say she was sent to Europe on a personal mission for the Dark Lord but no one really knows for sure. She disappeared roughly three years ago." Ginny told Kingsley. Kingsley took her information in stride and paced the room thoughtfully. For a moment Ginny was convinced of their camaraderie. It was easy for her to believe it given that when they had a common goal they worked well together.

"I ask this because I have reason to believe that she has returned from Europe. That she is behind the recent attacks and that she is currently residing in Hogwarts. Even if we do not capture her, if we decimate their army we may be able to win this war." Kingsley said melancholy. Ginny's veins turned to ice.

"Kingsley even before you told me about Bellatrix, the storming of Hogwarts would waste precious resources. Now I' am telling you to find another way, it's a suicide mission. Anyone who you send there will die or worse be captured. You stand to lose everything we have gained thus far. I advise you to find another way." Ginny told him aghast. Kingsley shook his head.

"This is our last stand. There is no other way." Kingsley told her. "Later you may fill me in on the details of what awaits us at Hogwarts but for now I will send you to Malfoy's children." Kingsley held out a metal paperweight for Ginny to grasp. When she touched it they were propelled into the air and then landed somewhere just outside of Edinburgh.

"Come." Kingsley called Ginny followed him down a narrow dirt pathway through old and dilapidated houses. The autumn leaves were falling all around the ground crunching as they walked. Ginny was out of breath as they climbed up the hill to an old shack residing next to an impressive mansion. Kingsley opened the old wooden doors and pulled his hand away sharply when splinters lodged into his palm. He walked in and Ginny followed him. Inside the shed there was nothing but a few shovels leaning against the wall and a rusted chain hanging from the ceiling.

"Well this is homey." Ginny remarked. Kingsley merely raised an eyebrow at her impertinence but he raised his wand and summoned his patronus. The lynx bounded about the room three times. On the fourth time as it did so the floor lowered them beneath the ground into an old stone chamber with water leaking onto the ground. The passageway was narrow, winding and long. It seemed they walked for nearly half a kilometer before they arrived at a large iron door. Kingsley pointed his wand at the door and announced, "The children of bad faith." The door's handles rattled out of the socket and the door opened. Inside there was a small dank living area and a few rooms off to the side. Ella Thomas had her feet perched lazily on the slanted table staring at Kingsley and Ginny through narrow eyes.

"They're in this room, let me know when you'd like to leave." Kingsley told her as he made a move to speak to Ella. Ginny opened the door knob and observed a tiny room with a four tiered bunk bed at one end and children stiffly playing with moldy dolls toward one end of the room and Beatrice on the bottom bunk. Malfoy's two surviving sons Scorpius, and Cassius, were playing uncharacteristically quiet in the corner.

"Beatrice, Scorpius, Cassius, Are you ok?" Ginny asked hugging Beatrice who stiffly responded. Ginny looked at her quizzically.

"Beatrice sweetheart, are you ok?" Ginny ask relinquishing her grip on Beatrice. Beatrice merely gave an evil smile and took out a wand. Ginny took out hers and just managed a shield charm before Beatrice had fired a stunning charm at her.

Ginny's mouth was open in shock after her shield was up but she steadied her wand for another attack. Ginny balanced on the balls of her feet waiting for another spell. However in that moment, Beatrice morphed into Bellatrix and sent a hex at Ginny who managed to duck behind the open door. At the sound of the noise Kingsley and Ella burst in and immediately drew their wands upon seeing Bellatrix. Bellatrix fired many spells at Kingsley and Ella all the while keeping her focus and prodigious talent on Ginny. Ginny managed to run out into the main room and knocked over the table to use a cover that was hit with a strong blast of blue light. Ginny could hear the fast exchange of spell fire between the two members and at the sound of Ella screaming in pain, Ginny rose from her spot and fired a curse right at Bellatrix. Feeling the concentrated flow of magic erupting out the end of her wand Ginny felt her wand hand shake with the power of her spell when met in the air with Bellatrix's stunning spell. Ginny briefly noted Ella clutching her hand in a bloody mangled mess with Kingsley moving feebly and slowly towards her.

Both witches were gifted with raw magical talent refined by the same dark wizard, each matched in ruthlessness and skill. They held on with both hands, Bellatrix cackled madly as she relished the challenge. When Ginny's strength began to fade, she suddenly felt the cold foreign magic of another flowing through her. Gritting her teeth Ginny held on.

"Oh the littlest blood traitor is fading. The Dark Lord mentioned you'd be tough to take down but this really isn't much of a challenge. I'll teach you how it's really done before I bring you to him." Bellatrix taunted madly.

"Mad cowardly crazy bitch!" Ginny screamed and with a final flash of white light Ginny's spell broke through Bellatrix's spell sending the spell in two opposite jets hitting furniture near by and split Bellatrix's wand into two clean halves. In shock Bellatrix ran into the room with Ginny in pursuit when Bellatrix grabbed a glowing green blanket and left by portkey. Ginny screamed in pain and rage. The two Malfoy boys looked terrified. After pounding the door with her fist she went to Ella and Kingsley. Ella's face became ashen and grey while cradling her bloody mangled hand to her chest. Ginny looked at her with her hand outstretched. Gingerly, Ella held out her wounded hand. Ginny took it gently and pointed her wand at the mangled mess and muttered several healing spells. Almost immediately the blood flow lessened and two of Ella's fingers straightened. She would need several days in the hospital wing before she became able to use her wand hand again, but at least it was stable enough for Ella to travel. Kingsley was coming around, as Ginny grabbed his shoulder.

"Kingsley, are you injured?" Ginny asked him. He shook his head and rose to his feet shaking his head a little.

Ella rose to her feet shakily aided by Ginny. Kingsley made a move where to boys were sitting and cast several spells on them.

"Ginny are those Malfoy's boys?" Kingsley boomed angrily. The two boys cowered in response to all the noise. Ginny took a quick look nodded and gently touch Kingsley's arm.

"Kingsley they're scared very scared. They were trapped with Bellatrix for who knows how long and it doesn't look like they were having the most pleasant of times." Ginny reasoned, Kingsley nodded stiffly but beckoned her forward. Ginny paced towards them lightly and carefully not wanting to scare them. They looked at her with quiet tired eyes. Ginny's heart threatened to break; she kneeled down to speak to them.

"Hey boys do you remember me? I'm a friend of your dads." Ginny whispered quietly. They nodded, the eldest, Scorpius, rose on his small legs stood in front of his brother protecting him.

"Are you going to hurt us?" Scorpius demanded voice raspy and shaky. He tried to look foreboding and strong but he was clearly too terrified.

"No, I promise I will take you somewhere safe and you will not be bothered by her again." Ginny told him firmly. Scorpius nodded and dragged Cassius to his feet and held her hand. Ginny's lips were pressed into a grim line. Kingsley motioned for them to leave, as it might no longer be safe.

"Ella take Ginny and create a portkey back to old headquarters, gather everyone immediately, we're moving to our new headquarters early. Bellatrix was only exposed to mild amounts of information but no doubt she can put together the pieces of headquarters. I' am going to burn this place to the ground and dispose of any and all evidence. So move quickly." Kingsley boomed and he immediately turned to the place and set it on fire. Ella limped quickly towards a bowl sitting on the floor and muttered "Colloportus." The bowl instantly turned blue and all five of them grabbed on as it transported them just outside headquarters.

The trees were swaying in the wind as they got back and Ella quickly summoned the door and set about warning everyone off the property and packing as quickly as possible. After a few moments Ella turned to Ginny with a flicker of concern in her eyes.

"I need you to go upstairs and tell everyone the news and get them to the Scottish highlands, they'll know where to go. Charlie should be upstairs." Ella ordered. Ginny took the Malfoy boys upstairs both running to keep up with her furious pace. As she jogged upstairs she enchanted her voice to become as loud as a megaphones.

"Attention all order members, security at this facility has been breached please pack your belongings quickly and be at the Scottish Highlands in one hour. " Ginny announced. Almost immediately people came out of their rooms in a panicked fashion and set fires to their rooms before disapparating. Ginny ran into her bedroom to see Charlie jump to his feet at her announcement. He immediately began stuffing all of his belongings together and put them into a bottomless bag. Within minutes Ginny Charlie and the Malfoy boys took a portkey to the new headquarters.

The place they arrived at was on top of a mountain overlooking a green plain. The smell of the bog below them reached Ginny's nose and caused her to feel nauseas. Charlie set his lips together but led them down the mountain. They must have walked for nearly two hours before they reached the bottom of the mountain. When Charlie reached the river Ginny could see no house in sight.

"Is it unplottable?" Ginny asked.

"Yes but it's not your average house." Charlie replied. He rolled up his sleeves and cautiously pulled up a single rusted chain from the bed tapped it with he wand and announced, "Take us four home, where the dragons roam." At once the chain pulled itself from the riverbed and formed four distinct knots. "Here each of us must hold onto a knot, magic will do the rest." Both of the boys timidly held onto a knot as Ginny and Charlie held onto theirs. Immediately Ginny felt the rush of a disillusionment charm shield her from view as the chain lifted the four high into the air and pull them over the mountain from which they had came. The magic of the knot kept them comfortably hoisted in the air and tightly fashioned to the chain. Ginny's panic mounted when her feet scraped the top of the mountain and brought them down into the valley. They arrived five minutes later into a narrow stone passage in the base of a cliff two mountains over. Ginny held Cassius as Scorpius followed Charlie through the narrow and windy road. At the end of the long tunnel they found themselves on an old Scottish estate situated in between two mountains. The estate was mostly flood plains with the large house balancing on the precipice of a small hill. Ginny followed Charlie inside where they unpacked their meager belongings into a rather spacious room with two beds and a small table. Ginny gaped in open amazement at the room. It was far more luxurious than any other room she had stayed in except Riddle and Malfoy Manors.

Ginny sat on the bed but tossed a cup sitting on the table high into the air and transfigured it into two small comfortable twin beds for the Malfoy boys. Cassius looked to Scorpius for guidance as Scorpius turned to look at Ginny.

"Ma'am are these for us?" he asked in his small regal voice. Ginny smiled indulgently at them.

"Yes sir, I'll bring some food for you before you two nap. I'm sure you're exhausted." They both nodded and heeled off their shoes before climbing into bed. Ginny rifled through her bottomless bag for food settling on some bread and cheese. When she turned back to care for the Malfoy boys they were already fast asleep. Charlie looked at her his expression unreadable.

"You'll have to wake them up eventually. Whatever just occurred in that shed, they'll be questioned." Charlie told her. Ginny nodded in reluctant agreement.

"I know, but some rest will do them good before that occurs. Besides they've got a few hours before it comes to that. As it is I'd like to brief you on what happened." Ginny frowned as Charlie gestured for her to continue. When she finished her story Charlie frowned but announced to Ginny that he would help get everyone who had to be evacuated situated. Ginny merely felt like sleeping. When she lay down to rest her daughter shifted so that she was comfortable as well. With a sigh Ginny took a short nap, exhausted by her duel with Bellatrix.

X

Tom looked at Bellatrix who was currently kneeling before his throne in front of the inner circle.

"You've had great success in Europe with the missions I gave you there. I practically set you up with Ginny Weasley on a platter and still you fail me?" Tom told her coldly, hands resting on the chair arms. Tom felt the thick fabric of his hood weigh down his face. Bellatrix was quivering on the floor. If she hadn't messed up the only viable opportunity in months to retrieve Ginny, he would take pride in making arguably the most feared woman in the wizarding world shake with fear.

"Crucio," Tom said audibly. Bellatrix began screaming and writhing on the floor.

"We know the blood traitors are beginning an attack on Hogwarts. I have situated you there but understand that if you fail, this" Tom gestured to the floor, watching Bellatrix's glittering black eyes follow his hands "was mercy, compared to what I'll do to you. Understood?" Tom asked her coldly.

"Yes my lord." Bellatrix agreed.

X

_Ginny was in the hospital wing in Hogwarts. Everything was as it should be, patients in bed, ill with disease and injury, and Madame Pompfrey hovering over a small first year Ravenclaw boy administering potions. Ginny moved closer to observe the little boy only to discover that the healer wasn't Madame Pomfrey at all, it was her daughter. She began to speak to the boy in whispered comforting tones, Ginny stepped closer in order to hear._

"_Shame for your heritage. Trust me I know, but you mustn't pay attention, ignore it. They will stop bothering you eventually." She told the young dark haired boy who currently had the white bed covers hoisted up underneath his chin. She moved to go to another bedside table but the boy grabbed her wrist. She looked down in concern at the boy, surprised the boy let her wrist go but he mumbled under his breath. _

"_What was that?" she asked with a comforting smile. _

"_What if I really am evil? My dad was Antonin Dolohov. It's in my blood." The boy asked looking down in shame. _

"_Please look at me," she asked when he refused to adjusted her head to follow his line of vision, "Please?" she asked with a smile. The boy straightened his head and looked right at her earnestly. _

"_What if I am like them?" he asked her worriedly. Her smile faded in size and her eyes took on a sad glint. _

"_My relatives are among the most hated death eaters. Yet here I am, a healer. Just keep in mind it is not our relatives, it is our motivations, our goals and our choices that keep us separate from them….." she faded away as the fog of the scene before her thickened into grey stormy clouds and them from her view._

Ginny rose from her bed only to look around and see Bill in the corner. Ginny's lips curled in annoyance.

"Really? A dream within a dream?" Ginny asked. Bill inhaled sharply before moving closer to Ginny stepping over the Malfoy boys carefully as he came to rest at Ginny's side.

"Wasn't a dream Gin, it was another vision of a reality quite close to pass.Frankly it is the best reality we can hope for. I came here to tell you that it is more important now than ever that your loyalties remain true. It's about to get quite difficult and when the news comes to pass, you must stick close to Charlie." Bill told her the shadows of death darkening his blue eyes.

Ginny nodded.

"Beatrice?" Ginny asked.

"She's dead." Bill told her.

Ginny began weeping at the news but suddenly her vision blurred until she sat up in her bed. Charlie rolled over in his sleep. Ginny craving milk got up and head for the large kitchens on the other end of the house. She grabbed her wand and walked down the corridors silently. Ginny heard whispered voices and intent on figuring out where the hell the kitchens were she tried to follow the voices to ask for directions. Opening the door to a dining room area, Ginny took in the sight of the four people in the room. Upon taking in the red hair, the scar, the bushy hair and Kingsley, Ginny put a hand to her stomach and gave a surprised "oh." The trio stared back at Ginny in horror until she backed out of the room. Ginny made it ten paces before Harry caught up with her and grabbed her arms. When his green eyes met hers Ginny's breath caught and she stared at him in shock.

"Ginny I know this is unexpected", Harry began before Ginny pushed him to the floor.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Ginny yelled. Suddenly she felt a shock of pain and gave a whimper.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked.

"Get away from me you sod!" Ginny screamed as she tried to make her way back to Charlie. Harry grabbed her again and held her steady against her shaking.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry," Harry whispered. Ginny pushed him away again.

She met his eyes once more before announcing "Get away from me, I'm in labor."

Harry's startled eyes linked to hers before he let out an "oh."


End file.
